


Black Sniper

by NephChampion



Series: The Moon's Flash Princess [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Please do not copy this work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephChampion/pseuds/NephChampion
Summary: The Dark Kingdom has been destroyed, but if Kirito and Asuna think they can settle into anything that resembles a normal life just yet they are wrong. Kirito getting blackmailed into helping the Ministry of the Interior investigate some suspicious deaths involving the American Game Gun Gale Online is the least of their problems. There is a reason why time travel causes headaches…
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Ayano Keiko | Silica/Rameses Soulfire (OC), Dynamm/Usagi Tsukino | Sailor Moon, Hino Rei | Sailor Mars/Tsuboi Ryoutarou | Klein, Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Koujiro Rinko, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Series: The Moon's Flash Princess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264718
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Deaths and Moving

**November 2025**

The bar in Gun Gale Online was full of veteran Players. The background chatter was quiet and as friendly as the game ever got. All the Players were watching the big screen behind the bar. It was an interview. MMO Today was interviewing Zexceed, the winner of the latest [Bullet of Bullets].

Zexceed was in the middle of saying something about how an Agility Build was the way to go now, when a cloaked figure melted out of the dark shadows of one corner of the bar.

At first, the regular Patrons of the bar paid the figure no mind, but then, the figure pulled out a pistol and shot Zexceed through the big screen.

There was a sudden dead silence as every single [Players’] eyes turned to look at the figure shadowed in his cloak.

His arm was still outstretched, smoke emitting from the barrel of the single action pistol. the pistol was black as smoke a [Type 54 Black Star] and this particular one was special. The figure’s arm looked to be made of metal and like the [Type 54] was all in black and gleamed under the dim lights of the bar. The only part of the figure’s face that was visible were his eyes. Their eyes gleamed a demonic red. "Zexceed,  _ false victor _ , taste the judgement of  _ true power _ !” They hissed.

The silence was broken when someone started to laugh. Soon, everyone else seemed to be laughing too. Until Zexceed disconnected.

The figure laughed, a low and malicious sound as he raised the [Type 54] high in the air. “This is the true power, the true strength.” The metallic voice said. “Carve this name and the terror it commands into your hearts,  _ you fools! _ ” The figure growled.

* * *

Selene’s eyes narrowed as she watched the figure from her place in a corner booth of the bar, her chosen seat allowed her to sit with her back to the wall, and she could see the whole establishment. “This person is going to be trouble, I just know it.” Selene grimaced.

Already two of her people had died. And now she’d just witnessed the murder of a third. She kept her mouth shut and let the figure speak his piece. Selene was sure that she recognized the figure’s voice from somewhere.

“…My name, and the name of this weapon is…  _ Death Gun _ .”

Selene snarled silently as she watched Death Gun log out of Gun Gale Online. “Argo isn’t the only one who will want to know about this.” She said as she opened her Mystic Tome with her left hand and logged out herself.

* * *

**Shintokyo: Kayaba Family Apartment**

“And you are certain of this, Luna?” Kazuto asked, bouncing his niece in his lap gently to keep the baby girl entertained.

It wasn’t Usagi who spoke up. “Yes, Commander.” Sumire said.

“I watched as the third person in my network was killed.” Usagi continued. “Sure, Zexceed wasn’t the humblest of guys, but that was no reason to kill him!” She growled angrily.

“And that’s all that happened?” Kazuto asked.

“As soon as I was certain nothing else would happen.” Usagi agreed. “I logged out of Gun Gale Online, I contacted Argo. My Network is a subunit of hers after all. And I know that anything I can’t find, Argo  _ can _ .”

“And I sent Yuna-chi to check on him.” Sumire said. “She made a note of the malfunctioning electronic lock and found him dead in his room.”

Kazuto hissed, very aware of the sensitive baby he was holding. “We are going to move all of our people out of that apartment complex.” he grumbled as he contemplated what to do.

“I’ll start making arrangements, if that works for you, Commander.” Sumire said.

“Luna, I want you to speak with Takeshi-san, perhaps he will know of a place we can move them to.” Kazuto said, nibbling on his thumbnail as he thought about what to do. If nothing else, Asuna’s blacksmith cousin would be able to find their people a better protected apartment complex to live in. It would be even better if the complex was  _ owned _ by the Yuuki Family, they could, maybe, hopefully, get a discount if that was the case.

“Yes sir.” Luna said with a bow, “I have something for you.” She reached into her bag and pulled out two game boxes.

“What is this?” Kazuto asked, taking one and examining it before putting both copies on the small coffee table in front of him.

“That is  _ Gun Gale Online _ , it’s the game that we’ve been reviewing.” Sumire spoke up. “So far, we’ve been able to determine that it is mostly a PVP game, though there are elements of PVE.”

“Everyone who’s tried the game has enjoyed Gun Gale.” Luna continued, “However…” She trailed off.

“I take it not everything is roses and rainbows.” Kazuto said grimmly.

Usagi and Sumire traded a concerned look. Then Usagi took a deep breath to continue the report. “Three of our people have died since the beginning of the month.”

“And?” Kazuto prompted.

“They were all playing  _ Gun Gale Online _ .” Sumire finished. “All of them show signs of what we would call a Sleep-PK.” Sumire growled under her breath, “They were killed somehow, while in GGO.”

“They were killed while they were playing the game?” Kazuto repeated, his eyes narrowing dangerously and the baby in him lap started whining quietly.

Kazuto took a deep breath to calm himself. “It’s alright, Kazehiko,” He said to the baby soothingly before turning his attention back to his Spymaster and her subordinate. “That means that we have some rogue Oranges that we need to reign in. I was sure that they understood that they couldn’t do this…” He sighed wearily.

“If I may, Kii-bou…” Sumire hesitated.

“What is it, Argo, speak.” Kazuto ordered.

“Not all of  _ Laughing Coffin _ were caught and hauled off. There were a few that escaped us.” Sumire said more confidently. “Could it be one of them?”

Kazuto grimaced. “And just when we’d managed to get the government’s blessings…” He rested his head in one hand. “We have to quash this, and fast. Continue your investigation. And get Lila’s help if you think you need it.”

“Yes sir!” Usagi and Sumire said sharply.

“Dismissed.” Kazuto said.

Usagi and Sumire both bowed slightly and left the apartment.

Once they were both gone, Kazuto heaved a great sigh.”We’ve been at peace since we killed the last of the Earthbound  _ Sword Wraiths _ and Queen Metallia six months ago.” He looked down at his niece, Kayaba Kazehiko, chuckling when she bopped him on the nose. “I’m just glad the nightmares are no longer a problem. So, Kaze-chan, what do you think I should do?”

Kazehiko babbled a little in a happy tone.

“You’re right, Asuna-hime and I  _ should _ join the investigation of Gun Gale Online,” Kazuto said after his niece finished, “What a smart little girl you are!”

“Meow.” Kazuto and Kazehiko look down just in time to see Thalia leap up onto the couch next to them. Thalia rubbed against one of Kazuto’s arms before gently headbutting Kazehiko’s forehead.

A second meow told Kazuto that Ēkate was on his other side, laying down flush with one of his legs. “Ēkate, do you remember when Asuna is supposed to get here?”

[She and your Dam will be here when they get here.] The black and white Sabercat mix that many called a half grown tiger huffed. [You know exactly what they are doing. They aren’t going to be late. Kitten.]

Kazuto nodded. “We have over a year. I know that our Wedding will be a huge event. But I’m  _ still _ baffled at why they think they need to start  _ now _ .” Kazuto shook his head, “That’s not even counting what the Queen of Old will want to add…”

[You know Mother means well, Shadow.] Thalia meowed calmly.

“Yes, I do.” Kazuto agreed. “If we use anything she suggests remains to be seen.”

The door opening and closing again had the four looking up. It was Aki, their mother, and Asuna.

“Welcome back.” Kazuto said to them all with a smile.

“Did Kaze-chan give you any trouble while we were away?” Aki asked, taking his daughter from his younger brother.

“No, she was an angel the whole time.” Kazuto reassured the man.

“And you didn’t have to feed or change her at all?” He asked.

Kazuto rolled his eyes. “I changed her diaper right before Luna and Argo came to see me.” He gave his brother a playful glare, “What, you think I’m still having trouble with that?”

“Luna and Argo were here?” Asuna asked, gently pushing Thalia to one side so she could sit next to him.

Kirito nodded, picking up one of the boxes and handed it over. “We’ve lost three since the beginning of the month.”

“What?!” Asuna asked, her mouth twitching into a small, rather deadly smile.

Kazuto forced himself not to move. “Yeah, Luna and her people have been reviewing this game for… two months now I think?” He nodded after a moment to think about it. “And the thing about these deaths, is that they have all the hallmarks of what we know as Sleep-PKs.”

“Sleep… you mean someone killed them while they were playing?” Asuna asked numbly.

“Luna has asked that we join the investigation.”

* * *

**Chiyoda: Asada Shino’s Apartment**

“Eh? Shinkawa-kun, what the hell did you get me?” A girl with short brown hair asked, looking at her friend over the container of the game  _ Gun Gale Online _ that he’d surprised her with.

“This is the game I told you about, remember, Asada-san?” Kyouji asked.

“I remember just  _ fine _ .” Asada growled. “I don’t remember asking you to get the game for me!”

He smiled at her hopefully. “I thought we could dive together for your first time, I’ve already been playing the game for a month already.”

“And I take it that you’ve enjoyed it?” Asada asked.

Kyouji nodded. “I have. And I thought that this game might help with… your reaction to not just looking at guns…”

“Alright, fine.” Asada agreed. “Though, I should probably run this by my therapist first…” She looked down at the game skeptically.

* * *

**Gun Gale Online: Character Creation**

Character creation took place in what looked like a large white room, and that was where Asada Shino appeared after logging in for the first time. “I’m hoping for a big burly character, preferably a bald one.” She said to herself as she typed out the name she wanted to use: Sinon. Then she picked her gender, which was kind of annoying, since the SEED that Kayaba had made available to everyone on the internet didn’t allow crossplay.

Shino understood why that was, but that didn’t make it any less annoying.

[Welcome Sinon. your Avatar will be generated randomly. Is that Okay?]

[Yes] [No]

“Random?” Shino sighed, while she knew from what Kyouji had said about the Avatars being randomly generated, she’d still been hoping otherwise. Well, she’d just have to keep her fingers crossed and hope for the best.

After a long moment, she pressed yes.

* * *

**Italian Embassy**

Kazuto paused, pulling his finger off the trigger of the semi-automatic rifle he was being taught to use when he notices the holographic button telling him that he had a call coming in from his phone.

Taking a moment to unload the rifle and to make sure the safety was engaged, he signaled to Lila.

“What is it?” She asked loudly.

“Someone is calling my phone, may I step out for a few minutes to take it?” Kazuto asked, knowing that Lila’s time was valuable and that she was taking time out of her time off from working for the Italian Government’s Embassy staff in order to teach him how to shoot properly.

Lila held up her hand with all of her fingers splayed, indicating that he had five minutes.

Kazuto gave her a nod and headed for the door leading out of the Embassy’s shooting range.

* * *

Once he was away from the range, Kazuto pulled one of his earplugs out of his ear and opened his Mystic Tome and retrieved his smartphone. “Kirigaya.” he said, his eyes narrowing. “Ah, Kikuoka-san, what can I help you with this afternoon?” He waited for a moment, listening to the man on the other end. “I see, and you want to set up a meeting? Well it can’t be right now.”

Kazuto frowned, “Because I’m at the Italian Embassy, learning proper Gun Safety, that’s why. Was there anything else?” He smiled, “Our apartments are ready to be moved into? Thank you for speeding through the process for Asuna and myself.”

Kazuto switched to a message window that held his callender. “When would you like to meet over the GGO deaths?” He asked. “I have the seventh of December clear. One in the afternoon? Okay, where?” He grimaced, paling at the answer. “There? All right.” He agreed, hanging up.

Kazuto shoved his phone back into Storage and sighed, rubbing his face. “Should have known that Kikuoka and the government would have noticed this SNAFU situation.” Now that his business was finished, he needed to get back to his lesson.

* * *

**November 16, 2025; Kawagoe: Kirigaya Residence**

“I still don’t really understand why you want to move out.” Midori said.

Kazuto turned to look at his Aunt from where he was organizing his suitcase. “Ma, there is no more room in the house, not with mother, Sanna and Selja having moved in.” He pointed out. “And while my nightmares aren’t as bad as they were in the beginning, I miss Asuna.”

Midori chuckled. “The house  _ is _ rather full, isn’t it?” She gave him a hard look. “I’m glad that you sent Asuna back to her parents… however, are you sure that this won’t impede your progress?”

Kazuto huffed. “It won’t. I asked the therapist that Aki hired and had transferred from the States.”

“Alright then, if you are sure.” Midori agreed. “What about Yui and Strea?”

“They are now living in our phones, remember?” Kazuto asked, “So that they can always be with us. I’ve been working on a way for them to interact with us more but…”

“But what?” Midori asked as Kazuto shut his suitcase.

“All I’ve been able to come up with, for the moment anyway, is hooking them up to webcams.” Kazuto said, shaking his head. “But since Strea is on Asuna’s phone and Yui is on mine… they can’t really interact with each other that way. So I’m stuck.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a solution someday.” Midori reassured him.

* * *

**Setagaya: Yuuki Residence**

“So, where are these apartments that you and Kirito will be living in, Asuna?” Kouichirou asked.

“Where?” Asuna asked as she sat on her suitcase to get it to close properly. “It’s in Shintokyo, close to the school.”

“I still find it suspicious that your apartments are right next to each other.” Her older brother said.

“You know that Kazuto and I are quite responsible, Kou.” Asuna said. “Until we marry, any fooling around is restricted to VR.” She slid off her suitcase once it was closed properly and placed it into the Mystic Tome’s Storage.

“At least you know where to keep it.” Kouichirou sighed.

“Have you made any progress with your magic, Kou?” Asuna asked, changing the subject.

Kouichirou welcomed the change of topic. “Yes, especially since learning that I also have Light Magic. That and Shadow magic are hereditary, correct?”

“More that they crop up more often in families, not that they are exclusively hereditary.” Asuna said. “Usagi could be a distant cousin, since she also has Light Magic as an affinity, but she could just as easily have it without any relation to us.”

“Jewelry Bunny?” Kouichirou asked chuckling. “I’m not surprised.”

“Poor Lux still can’t look at Minako without blushing.” Asuna giggled.

“What did our Curse Spotter say to her anyway?” Kouichirou asked.

“All that I could get out of her was that she now knew all the spots that drive Minako-san crazy.” Asuna shrugged. “I don’t know  _ how _ Usagi would know that information though.”

Kouichirou shook his head. “As for my magic… I’m at about… three ninety now?” He asked himself then nodded. “Yeah, that’s where my magic stat is now.”

“Then you and Sugu have both made wonderful progress.” Asuna said. “I’m tired of waking up by myself…” She muttered.

“You agreed that you and Kazuto needed to be apart to break yourselves of that codependency.” Kouichirou pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean that I’ve liked, or even enjoyed the last few months.” Asuna pointed out grumpily. “But we  _ have  _ gotten better, and neither of us hardly have the  _ really bad _ nightmares anymore.”

* * *

**Shintokyo: Kirito and Asuna’s Apartments**

“Well, home sweet home.” Kazuto said to himself when he saw the apartment building that he and Asuna were moving into. He was following Midori’s car on his bike. Hopefully the apartments would be big enough. Otherwise… he and Asuna would be having  _ words _ with Kikuoka.

Kirito parked in his designated spot and got off his bike. He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. “Third floor, apartment fifteen.” He said as his Aunt parked the car.

“This is a nice part of town,” Midori said.

“And the distance from here to the school is the same as the distance to Aki’s apartment.” Kazuto said. “It’s one of the best places Kikuoka-san could have picked.”

“Ah, now I remember that you promised to babysit for him.” Midori said with a smile as they made their way into the highrise. “Do you need some tips?”

“I think I’m fine.” Kazuto said, “Rinko-nee has been helping.”

* * *

Asuna perked up when she saw who had come out of the elevators. “K-Kazuto-kun, it’s good to see you again!” She greeted her fiance with a bright smile.

“Good morning, Asuna-hime.” Kazuto replied. “Have you had a chance to look at your apartment yet?”

“I was waiting for you to get here.” Asuna replied with a blush.

“Ah, so you want to see if there are any differences in our apartments.” Kazuto said.

“Well yes, most of our clothes will be going into one or the other so we might as well look at both before we unpack.” Asuna explained her reasoning.

Kazuto nodded as he pulled out the key he’d been given in the lobby and unlocked his apartment door.


	2. Headaches Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hates time travel.

**Thirtieth Century; Praśāntate Samudra**

There was a rumbling of the ground and then an explosion. “What was that, Mama?” Princess Sachi, the youngest princess asked as she hid behind her mother’s flowing skirts.

“I don’t know yet,” Queen Asuna the First, Empress of the Crystal Empire told her daughter. “Go find your father.”

“Yes Mama.” Sachi said as she let go of her mother’s skirts and dashed out of the throne room.

“Sister, are you certain that that was a good idea?” a silver haired cat woman asked the queen.

“No, Thalia, I’m not, but I know that she’s going to be fine.” Asuna replied, pulling an old, well-loved Rapier from Storage.

* * *

Royal Consort Kirigaya Kazuto was walking along one of the corridors when he felt the ground shake. “Thessa, it seems that our game is over.” He called to the empty hall. “Come out.”

“Aww, but…” Thessalia pouted as she appeared from behind a statue. Kazuto’s hard gaze caused her to close her mouth. “Yes sir.” She agreed softly.

Kazuto knelt, “We need to go.”

“Ok.” Thessalia said.

* * *

“Papa!” Sachi called as she rounded a corner and ran into someone’s legs.

“I’m afraid that I’m not Papa.” A voice said above her.

“Yui-nee!” Sachi said. “Mama told me to find Papa. Do you know where he is?”

“I do, but we need to make a detour, it won’t take long.” Yui told her youngest sister.

Sachi nodded, following dutifully after her.

* * *

Yui pressed a single button in the control room and her body disappeared. Some days she was very thankful that she was still classified as an Artificial Intelligence. The fully mature Pixie body that had been sitting on the end of her keyboard opened her eyes. “Ok, Sachi, we need to go now.” Yui the Pixie said as there was another explosion.

Sachi scooped up her older sister and raced out of the control room, barely dodging the Droid that crashed through the ceiling.

* * *

Kazuto turned, holding his left arm up as a Droid crashed down on him. “Thessa, go!” He called to the little girl he’d been playing a Stealth Game with before everything had gone to Hell. “I’ll be right there.”

“Yes sir!” The little girl squeaked in terror as she turned and fled down the hall.

Kazuto flung the Droid away in using his shield and gripped Elucidator in a loose grip, setting himself up to use Divine Strike, the first of the Holy Sword Skills. It was a single powerful strike with his sword. Elucidator glowed a dark grey and Kazuto cut the droid in half.

Making sure that there weren’t anymore Droids that needed to be taken care of, he ran after Thessalia.

* * *

**Time Gates**

Yui and Sachi came to a halt before the door leading to Pluto’s domain. Sachi snached Yui out of the air and held her oldest sister close when the ground shook again.

Thessalia burst out of one of the other hallways and came to a screeching halt next to the pair. “I’m really scared.” She said quietly.

“Hush, Thessa.” Kazuto said as he appeared behind her. “Everything will be just fine, you’ll see.”

A moment later the door opened and Pluto appeared. “Ah good, you’re here.”

“Setsuna,” Kazuto said.

Pluto nodded, “Thessalia, Sachi, come here I have something for you.”

* * *

**December 7, 2025; Shintokyo: Kirito and Asuna’s Apartment**

“Kazuto, when is your appointment with Kikuoka-san?” Asuna asked.

“At one this afternoon.” Kirito turned to her, “Was there something you needed me to do in Akiba, Asuna?”

“No, not really.” Asuna replied. “Do you know when you’ll be home?”

“Not much later than two thirty, I think anyway.” Kazuto replied as he got ready to leave.

“Good luck with Kikuoka-san.” Asuna called after him.

* * *

**Akihabara: Honey Toast Cafe**

Kazuto stopped his bike in front of the cafe that Kikuoka had asked to meet at. He looked down at his watch, “Five to one, that’s plenty of time to find a spot to park.” He said with a smile as he spied a nearby parking lot with a spot empty close to the cafe. “There’s one, perfect.”

He took a few moments to park and slowly made his way into the cafe. He took a moment to make sure that his Dress Uniform, the one Ashley had modified for just this purpose, still looked right. Guardsman Næturvalla had taken one look at it and drummed it into everyone who had received one how to get it set up perfectly and instilled into them that doing so was important when it came to making good impressions with people.

Nodding to himself, Kazuto stepped inside, and let his eyes wander over the interior of the cafe. The place didn’t even try to hide how expensive the food was going to be. Everything in the dining room was clean, and since it was one in the afternoon the lunch rush had already come and gone.

There were a few customers still sitting at booths and tables, but the place wasn’t packed. Which was good, the less time he had to spend in the man’s presence was more time he could spend doing something else.

Kazuto didn’t like Kikuoka. The man always had this air of someone who had ulterior motives for what he was doing, which made Kazuto instinctively not trust the man. The fact that Kikuoka was more than willing to waste a person’s time in small but irritating ways before getting to the purpose of the meeting as a demonstration of power and authority didn’t endear him to Kazuto. The Silver Army, though tacitly supported, wasn’t officially sanctioned by the government, so demonstrations of authority were to be expected, but that didn’t mean that they were any less irritating to deal with.

Said Government Official was sitting in a corner booth, with his back to the front, where Kirito was standing, looking out the window.

“Sir, can we help you?” the greeter, a young woman whose name tag read Mako asked.

Kazuto smiled. “I’m here to speak with the man in the corner over there, thank you, Mako-san.” He said respectfully.

“Then I’ll not keep you from your companion, sir.” Mako chirped with a happy smile. “I’ll send one of our waitresses to get your order in a few minutes.” Mako gave him a polite bow.

“Thank you.” Kazuto said quietly, making his way to the corner booth where Kikuoka had finally noticed him. “You wanted to meet me for something, Kikuoka-san?”

“Ah, Kirito-kun!” Kikuoka Seijiro gave him a wide smile and gestured to the seat across from him. “Please, have a seat.”

“My name, Kikuoka-san, is  _ Kirigaya Kazuto _ .” Kazuto said flatly. “Please do not use my Handle when we are not in VR.”

“Forgive me, Kirigaya-kun.” Kikuoka said, not sounding at all contrite. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

“It has to do with the people under my supervision.” Kazuto said quietly. “I would be acting irresponsibly if I did not try to investigate what is going on with my people.” He continued, choosing his words carefully.

“Ah, so you have already started your own investigation then?” Kikuoka asked.

“I have.” Kazuto allowed, “Though it distresses me to say that Argo’s people haven’t made as much headway as I would have liked.” He admitted. “At the moment, we seem to be at an impasse.”

“Perhaps I may be of assistance then?” Kikuoka asked as he got out a tablet from his briefcase.

Kazuto held a hand up as a waitress appeared and handed him a menu. He winced when he saw the prices. He was tempted to just order a coffee, since it was the cheapest thing on the menu.

“You may order anything you want, it’s my treat today, Kirito-kun.” Kikuoka said, that annoying smile was back.

Kazuto hummed silently before making his order. “I’ll have some coffee, the chocolate ice cream, and the raspberry chocolate cake.” He said to the waitress with a name tag that said Aika on it.

“Yes sir, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Aika said, taking the menu with her as she left.

Kazuto turned back to Kikuoka. “You were saying, Kikuoka-san?” He asked, ignoring that the older man had used his Handle, for the moment. “Something about…?”

“Ah, yes.” Kikuoka cleared his throat. “The people in my department have been investigating the string of deaths starting last month.” He said, handing over the Tablet for Kazuto to look over.

Kazuto looked at the man suspiciously before turning his attention to the tablet. “I see.” So far, all the information on the tablet was lining up with what Argo’s people had found.

It still looked like a Sleep-PK to him. What did Kikuoka want?

“I also have a soundbite for you to listen to.” Kikuoka said, sliding over a thumbdrive.

Kazuto took it and slid it into his pocket. “So, you think that this could be…”

“I’m of the belief that the investigation has to be done from inside the game.” Kikuoka replied.

“You are talking about bringing me in… as a consultant?” Kazuto asked.

“With the proper payment.” Kikuoka replied.

Kirito’s eyes narrowed. “There are Pro Players who make playing GGO their job.” He said bluntly and was about to continue when there were screams from outside the cafe.

* * *

Sachi and Thessalia clung to each other as they fell through the air towards the ground that was far below them. Yui caught Sachi by the back of her shirt and did her best to slow their fall.

It wasn’t easy with how small her current body was. Once she saw that the girls wouldn’t be seriously hurt, Yui let go and hid herself in Sachi’s hair.

Thessalia and Sachi hit the ground hard, though not nearly hard enough for either of them to get hurt.

“I’m scared, I want Papa!” Sachi exploded and she rolled off the older girl.

“You think I want to be away from Mother and Father either, Sachi?” Thessalia grumbled as she pushed herself up. Both girls froze and looked up when a shadow fell over them. “Oh great, it’s another Droid!” Thessalia grumbled.

Sachi looked around frantically and saw a familiar face in a nearby cafe window. “Thessa, we need to go!”

“Go where Sachi?” Thessalia demanded, not taking her eyes off the Droid.

“There, across the street!” Sachi said, already pulling the older girl along.

The glass door to the cafe slid open and the pair of terrified girls dashed into the cafe, past the young man standing there, drawing a sword in his right hand.

* * *

Kirito shifted his weight so that he was directly between the two little girls who had fled into the cafe, the building and the staff, and the Youma that seemed to be chasing the little girls. “Who are you, and what do you want?” He asked harshly.

The ‘Youma’ made a few sounds that reminded him of the four Regi Pokemon and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Well, safe to say that it is not a Youma.” Kirito said to himself as he set up a Horizontal Skill.

* * *

Sachi silently slid into the booth the familiar face had come from and scooted over so that Thessalia would have room to sit herself.

Seeing the chocolate ice cream that had been ordered, she grabbed a spoon and dug in.

Thessalia similarly dug into the chocolate raspberry cake, both girls watching with rapt attention as the familiar face faced off against the Droid that had followed them through the Time Gates somehow.

* * *

Kirito smirked as his dark grey magic wreathed his Anneal Blade in flames. Then he took a single step, and the Youma, or whatever it was, fell to pieces before turning into dust. “That was almost disappointing.” Kazuto said to himself as he headed back into the cafe.

* * *

Very carefully, Kazuto returned his Anneal Blade to his Mystic Tome’s Storage before turning his attention to the people in the Cafe who had been watching him through the windows. “Um…” He said, shifting his weight from his right foot to his left and then back again.

The staff and the customers of the cafe burst into applause, and Kazuto felt his cheeks grow warm in response.

“Thank you so very much sir!” Mako gushed. “For protecting everyone here.”

“Ah, it was nothing,” Kazuto said, feeling embarrassed. “Really, it wasn’t.”

“I beg to differ sir!” Mako replied heatedly before putting on her most cheerful smile. “If you need anything sir, anything  _ at all _ , let me know and I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you… Mako-san.” Kazuto said, spying the two little girls eating his treats. He let out a sigh. “Can you get me three chocolate chip cookies please, and a second order of the chocolate ice cream and chocolate raspberry cake?”

“On the house sir!” Mako said gleefully as she moved towards the kitchen. Letting Kazuto make his way back to the booth Kikuoka was still sitting at.

“Now, where were we, Kikuoka-san?” Kazuto asked as he picked up the older of the two girls and sat down, setting the girl in his lap.

The younger girl hurried to clamber onto what was left of his lap.

“I believe we were about to discuss payment?” Kikuoka said uncertainly.

“Ah, yes.” Kazuto agreed as replacements for his snacks arrived and he very skillfully kept the two little girls from eating his snacks. “Payment.”

“You were saying something about Pros.” Kikuoka concurred.

“Yes, as I was saying:” Kazuto said as a bag of three cookies arrived. “The Pros make enough to live on, as long as they are frugal.”

“Then would you agree to the average the Pros make in a month?” Kikuoka said.

Kazuto thought about it a moment as he looked down at the two adorable girls in his lap and handed out the cookies. “Yes, I think that will work.” He agreed, finishing his own snacks and coffee. “If that is all, Kikuoka-san?”

Kikuoka blinked stupidly for a moment. “Oh.  _ Oh! _ Yes, that was all, Kirito-kun.” He said with a pleased smile.

“I’ve told you, Kikuoka-san,  _ my name is Kazuto _ .” Kazuto said slowly after he’d finished his ice cream and cake. “Now, if there is nothing else, I need to take these two home and get them settled.”

“Have a good day then, Kirigaya-kun.” Kikuoka said more smugly than Kazuto liked hearing.

Kazuto gave Kikuoka a long silent look before picking up both girls and heading out the door. Once the door closed behind him, he deftly snatched the little Pixie out of the smaller girl’s hair and gently stuffed her into his breast pocket.

* * *

“All right you two, who are you?” Kazuto asked, “The little Pixie is obviously Yui.”

Sachi and Thessalia shared a glance. “I’m Thessalia, but everyone calls me Thessa.” The older girl, Thessalia introduced herself.

“And my name is Sachi.” The younger girl said seriously.

“Alright, why was that thing following you?” Kazuto asked.

Thessalia and Sachi traded looks again. “We… really don’t know.” Thessalia said.

“Our home was attacked! We don’t know why and we don’t know who or how either.” Sachi said, bursting into tears.

Kazuto hissed before pulling the girl into a hug. “It’s ok, I’m going to figure this out, ok?”

Sachi nodded into his chest as he put her down.

“Now, both of you get onto the bike and we’ll get going.” Kazuto lifted first Sachi and then Thessalia up onto his bike and then got on himself.

Kazuto turned the bike on and the four of them sped off into the afternoon.

* * *

**Shintokyo: Kirito and Asuna’s Apartment**

Kazuto slowed down and pulled into his parking spot in the parking garage. “All right girls, we are here.” He said, dismounting the motorcycle.

Sachi hiccupped as she slid off of the blue bike silently. She’d cried the whole way here.

“Hey, everything will be fine.” Kazuto did his best to soothe the little girl.

Sachi nodded, trying to rub the tears from her eyes as Thessalia also got down.

Kazuto turned his bike off and secured it before leading the girls into the lobby of his apartment highrise.

Sachi and Thessalia hugged each other as they rode the elevator to the correct floor and followed Kazuto to apartment number sixteen.

Kazuto pulled out his key and unlocked the door. “Asuna, I’m back!” He called as he slipped out of his shoes, the girls following him inside before he closed and locked the door behind him.

“Welcome home, Kazu--” Asuna stopped, staring at the two little girls who were standing in their doorway.

* * *

“Kazuto, what’s going on here?” Asuna asked, eying first the little girl who looked like a little dark haired Sumire and then the little girl who looked a lot like Yui and Strea.

Kazuto shook his head. “I don’t know.” He replied. “But I wasn’t about to leave them there.” He looked back at the table, where Sachi and Thessalia were nibbling on some cookies. “Not when Sachi looks like…” His gaze returned to his fiancee as his voice trailed off.

“I know, she looks like our daughter.” Asuna agreed, backing up half a step when a little head poked out of Kazuto’s breast pocket.

“Oh, good, it’s safe to come out.” The very familiar Pixie pulled herself out of Kazuto’s pocket and sat on his shoulder. “Hi, Mama.” She said casually.

Asuna blinked, staring as Kazuto pulled out the third cookie and gave it to the Pixie on his shoulder.

“Thank you very much, Papa!” The much more mature looking Yui said as she broke a crumb off and began to nibble on her cookie.

“Yui?” Asuna asked, her voice sounding very disbelieving.

Yui blinked up at her. “I promise to explain what I know soon, Mama.” The grown up Pixie promised.

“Very well, but I’m holding you to that,  _ Young Lady _ .” Asuna said dangerously.

Yui nodded. She knew more than the two little girls did. It was best to tell her younger parents what was going on after her two little sisters were asleep.

* * *

Kazuto tapped the Notification that had popped up and his eyes narrowed as a Memo from Argo opened.

Well if it was someone from Laughing Coffin who had slipped through the cracks…

“Is something up, Commander?” Kazuto turned when he heard his fiancee’s voice from the door.

“Just a realization.” He replied. “If it is indeed someone from Laughing Coffin that is behind this whole fiasco… then the person doing the investigating is going to need a very specific Skill Set.”

“Skill Set?” Asuna asked, seating herself in Kazuto’s lap.

“Yes.” Kazuto said, putting his arms around her. “I need… to transfer Kirito, to GGO.”

“I do hope that Kikuoka is going to be  _ paying you for your time _ …” Asuna growled.

“He’s paying me what the average Pro Player makes in a month.” Kazuto smugly reassured her.


	3. Headaches and Snipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First trip into GGO and guess who they meet?
> 
> Time Loops. Everyone hates them. Everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaruien - Luminous Edge

**December 7, 2025; Shintokyo: Kirito and Asuna’s Apartments**

Asuna pulled the covers up over the two little girls in the bed that she very rarely slept in. “Goodnight girls.” She said, kissing Sachi’s forehead and then Thessalia’s.

“G’night…” both girls mumbled, already more than half asleep.

Once Asuna was sure that the girls were asleep, she made her way back to Kazuto’s apartment after locking and warding the door to her own apartment behind her, to keep the sleeping girls safe.

Asuna made her way back into Kazuto’s apartment and sat down at the kitchen table. “Alright Yui, the girls are asleep, spill it.” She commanded.

“Yes Mama.” Yui complied. “Well, we aren’t sure what happened, but the Capital was attacked by these huge black crystals…” She began.

* * *

Asuna sighed as she sat back, “That sounds really complicated.” She said quietly.

Kazuto huffed as he picked up Yui’s Pixie body. “I think it’s time Yui went to bed too. It’s been a long day for them all.”

Yui slumped against his thumb. “I am really tired, Papa.” She admitted.

“I think I have a doll bed somewhere that you can use.” Asuna said as she got up. “Let me go see if I can find it.”

“Alright Mama.” Yui said from where she was falling asleep in her father’s hands.

Carefully, Kazuto closed his hands around his eldest daughter to keep her warm as Asuna went to find a bed for Yui to sleep in.

Asuna came back a few minutes later with a doll bed and a very soft, thick cloth to act as a blanket. “Here we are.” Asuna said with a smile.

Kazuto opened his hands and Yui slowly climbed off his hands, almost falling onto the soft bed.

Asuna expertly folded the piece of cloth and covered Yui with it. “Goodnight Yui.”

“G’night Mama. Night Papa.” Yui mumbled as she drifted to sleep in her doll bed.

Kazuto and Asuna shared a glance and nodded to each other, silently leaving the kitchen for the living room.

* * *

Kirito took a deep breath. “I think you should summon Pluto. She might not be able to tell us more than what Yui has told us, but She should be able to confirm something.”

“And it’s not as if we are asking for anything specific.” Asuna agreed. “Moira should have no problem in answering a general question, especially if it’s worded correctly.”

Kazuto nodded. “Perhaps you would like to join the conversation, Pluto?” He asked, turning to look at the wall to his left.

Pluto, did not look all that different from before Asuna had burst onto the scene in the beginning of the year. There were black bracers on her lower arms over her white gloves and black greaves on her legs. Her black skirt wasn’t obviously armored but Asuna knew it was from the soft light glinting off of it. She had a pair of burgundy bows, one on her chest, next to her planetary symbol.

“I’m still not sure how you do that.” Pluto said with a teasing smile. “So, what is your question. As long as you keep in mind that no matter how you word it, there is always a chance that I just won’t be able to answer.”

Asuna nodded, “Of course there is always that possibility. But we can’t know unless and until we ask our question.” That was the problem with having access to someone with control over Time. “Three Time Travelers arrived this afternoon, and we just got word that our future was attacked.”

Pluto nodded. “I see.”

“Were they really attacked?” Asuna asked. “I won’t ask for anything more specific, but I was under the impression that time travel was against one of your Three Unbreakable Rules. If your Future self has allowed time travel then…”

Pluto nodded, “Alright, let me see what I can find out.” She disappeared for a few moments. And then she returned.

Pluto looked like she was developing a headache.

“Would you like some tea, Moira?” Asuna asked in concern.

“Yes actually, that would be very nice, Asuna-sama.” Pluto said as she dismissed her armor. Tiredly, she sat herself down on one of the small sofas in the living room.

Asuna glided back into the kitchen and set the kettle on, carefully bringing Yui’s bed into the living room with her. “To make sure that the kettle doesn’t disturb her.” She said to Kazuto.

Kazuto nodded, turning his attention back to Pluto. “So I take it something has indeed happened?” he asked carefully.

“Yes.” Pluto replied, rubbing at her forehead tiredly before pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. “Something has. I am going to hate stable time loops…”

* * *

**Gun Gale Online: SBC Glocken**

The green haired, green cat eyed player stretched as she made her way towards the entrance to the dungeon below the city of SBC Glocken. “So far the game has been fun,” she mused to herself. “A lot more fun than I thought it would be.” She paused, stopping for a moment, “I’m not sure, however, if this form of therapy is working though…”

“Hey, are you heading into the dungeon below?” A voice asked, breaking Sinon out of her musings. Turning, she saw that the other player had a medium tall Avatar with golden eyes and short black hair. His gaze actually reminded her of her friend Kyouji’s older brother.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Sinon asked curiously.

“I am Kirito.” The other said, “I was just waiting for someone before heading into the dungeon. That’s where you are going, right?”

“Yes, that’s where I’m going.” Sinon replied. “Who are you waiting for?” She asked.

Kirito smiled, “Here she comes now.”

“Thank you so very much, Selene for helping me to fix my hair style.” Said a young silver haired woman with amber eyes to a young woman, who also had silver hair and blue eyes.

“Yeah, well, you looked ridiculous, Asuna-sama,” Selene replied in an amused voice. “According to your cat, that style is the Royal style but…”

“Yes, very funny, Selene.” Asuna agreed. “You did remember to get a picture, right?”

“Well yes, especially since we seem to have gotten identical Avatars for this game.” Selene agreed.

“I’m still not sure how that happened.” Asuna shook her head. Then she grabbed Kirito’s arm. “Thank you for waiting, Kirito-kun.”

“I’ll always wait for my Asuna-hime.” Kirito grinned.

“Oh you…” Asuna sighed. “Charmer, what am I going to do with you?” She asked.

“Keep me, I would hope.” He said with a charming grin.

Asuna rolled her eyes. “Well, considering the little girl sleeping in my bed at home… I suppose I should.” She chuckled.

* * *

**Dungeon Under SBC Glocken**

Sinon was surprised at how professional the two players she’d been invited to play with were. “I thought that the two of you were new to this game?” She asked after watching them expertly take down some of the tougher mobs in the dungeon.

“We’ve had training.” Asuna replied. “Besides, Kirito-kun and I are old hat at VR.”

“How long have you been playing FullDive then?” Sinon asked curiously.

Asuna blinked. “A little over…” She turned to Kirito, who was taking aim at one of the mobs that were farther away with his rifle. “I think it’s been three years now, hasn’t it, Kirito-kun?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right, Asuna-hime.” Kirito replied before squeezing the trigger and destroying the Mob. “Three years as of November.” He said as he pulled the bolt back and the used cartridge was discarded, shattering in a shower of glass. He got up, “This area is clear, shall we keep going?”

“Yes.” Asuna said, taking the lead. “Is there something you are looking for down here, Sinon?” She asked.

“Not really,” Sinon said, feeling at ease with the pair. “Just working on my skills. PVP is fun, but it’s easier to bring your skills up with PVE.”

“Because Mobs are much more predictable?” Kirito said nodding in agreement. “I personally find PVP to not be very fun anymore.”

Sinon blinked. “Really?”

Kirito nodded. “Yeah, and it has nothing to do with how fun PVP is.”

“I find it distasteful as well.” Asuna said.

“Why?” Sinon asked.

“Because of the first game we played.” Kirito said. “The circumstances were different, and we were made to believe that if our HP reached zero, we’d really die.”

Sinon froze in surprise. “You played SAO?!”

“Were you expecting something else, Sinon?” Kirito asked, stopping himself to look at her.

“I wasn’t expecting you to admit it.” Sinon muttered with a shrug. “My friend, Kyouji’s older brother was caught up in that, and it took forever to pull that fact out of him.”

“Most of the people who survived don’t like talking about it.” Kirito said with a shrug. “Not that we go out of our way to hide the fact.” He stopped. “It looks like we’ve come to the Boss Room.”

Asuna smirked, “Do you want me to scout the Boss, Kirito-kun?”

“Go if you want.” he replied carelessly.

Asuna hopped happily, kissing his cheek, “Thank you.” She disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Asuna appeared ten minutes later, to find Sinon glaring at Kirito. “Did something happen?”

“Nothing, Asuna-hime.” Kirito replied.

“Nothing?!” Sinon exploded. “Your boyfriend is a _ Troll! _”

“I still say Asuna-hime is worse…” Kirito grumbled under his breath.

Sinon sent him a glare.

Asuna smiled in a way that had Kirito paling and backing up, with his hands in front of him in surrender. “What was that, _ Kirito-kun? _” she asked much too sweetly.

“My Asuna-hime is an angel?” Kirito asked, sweat running down the back of his neck.

“That’s what I thought you said,” Asuna chiped. “Anyway, the boss.”

Kirito’s expression changed in an instant, from nervous to serious. “Alright, let’s have it.”

“Well, the Boss reminds me of the Frenzy Boars from the first floor of SAO, but a lot bigger and…” Asuna began.

* * *

Sinon mentally kept track of her own breathing and heart rate as she took aim. There was only a sliver of the Boss’ health left. Her bullet would end the fight. _ ‘Ice, I am an unmelting block of ice.’ _ She thought as she squeezed the trigger.

The bullet hit its target and Sinon smirked as the Boss shattered into thousands of glass fractals. “For all that I was up here and lying in the prone position, that was tiring.” She said with a sigh. She blinked, noticing that she now had something new in her inventory. “What’s this?” She wondered, tapping the LAB tag. “[PMG ULTIMA RATIO HECATE II]?” She blinked as it materialized and she caught it, almost falling to the ground with how heavy it was.

“Oh wow Sinon!” Kirito said, his voice full of awe. “That is the best conventional Sniper Rifle in the entire game!”

Sinon smirked smugly. “What, jealous?”

“What?” Kirito blinked. “Why would I be? I’m a swordsman, not a gunner, let alone a sniper.” He said. “Besides, _ this _ dropped for me.” He tapped a button and Sinon and Asuna’s eyes went wide.

“Lucky Consort…” Asuna muttered with a pout. “How in the world did you get an _ actual Lightsaber?!” _

“It’s called [Akaruien 17],” Kirito said. “It’s supposed to be a better version of the [Kagemitsu G4], but I suppose we’ll have to see.”

Asuna looked to the left, checking the time. “Kirito-kun, it’s time we left.”

“Alright, Asuna-hime.” Kirito said, turning to Sinon. “Asuna-hime and I had fun today, I hope we can play again.”

Sinon blinked in confusion, nodding as she watched the pair walk away.

* * *

**SBC Glocken**

Kirito turned to Asuna, “I think I’m going to need this for my investigation.”

“I would not be surprised.” Asuna huffed. “According to Kikuoka-san, Death Gun is likely to strike at the next [Bullet of Bullets], and the Joke Weapon is insanely expensive.”

“I am going to give you this.” Kirito said, holding out the [Akaruien 17] out to her. “You know why.”

Asuna nodded, taking the sword. “I’ll take good care of it.”

* * *

**Chiyoda: Magnis Cafe**

“That guy!” Shino muttered as she sat down across from her friend.

“What is it, Asada-san?” Kyouji asked, blinking at her outburst.

“Met some Players in GGO, we ended up going after the boss together.” Shino sighed. “The way the guy was with his partner was sickeningly sweet. I couldn’t tell if they were role playing or not.”

“What, you think they might be a bit Chuuni?” Kyouji asked was a teasing grin.

“I have no idea.” Shino huffed. “And that’s part of what was bothering me about the pair.”

Kyouji’s eyes narrowed. “These Players have names?” He asked, trying to be casually curious.

Shino thought back on it. “I think the guy’s name was, Kirito?” She asked herself. “Yeah, that was his name, Kirito.”

Kyouji frowned for a moment before wiping the frown off his face when Shino looked up at him. “I can make sure that neither of them bother you ever again.” He offered.

“There’s no need for you to do that, Shinkawa-kun.” Shino waved him off, “they are just two players among how many now? It’s not as if it’s very likely that I’m going to ever meet them again.” She gave him a smile. “But, if it makes you feel better, I’ll keep to PVP for a while, since the guy told me that the two of them find PVP distasteful. Though, I doubt that would stop either of them from participating in something like the BoB. If either of them liked the idea, that is.”

“Oh, that’s right! The Third one is coming up!” Kyouji said, “Are you planning to enter again?”

“I was thinking about it.” Shino admitted. “And I have all week to decide. There’s no rush.”

“Well, I suppose that’s true…” Kyouji agreed.

* * *

**Kawagoe: Shinkawa Residence**

Kyouji stood in front of his older brother’s bedroom door and raised his hand to knock after a moment of hesitation. “Shouichi-nii?”

The door opened, and, as usual, the room was dark. The lights were turned off and the curtains were pulled closed. “Was there something you needed, Kyouji?” Shinkawa Shouichi asked in a gravelly voice that didn’t get used very often.

“Um, do you know the name… Kirito, from anywhere?” Kyouji asked hesitantly.

“Say that name again,” Shouichi growled out.

“Kirito?” Kyouji asked, backing away slowly. “I take it you know him from somewhere?”

Shouichi snarled violently. “That….” He hissed. “That damned _ Black Sun… _ is going to _ pay _ for ruining my fun in SAO…”

Kyouji said nothing as he watched his brother rage. Something had changed in his older brother during SAO. Shouichi was good at putting on a mask, he’d managed to fool their father with it. But Kyouji couldn’t really see how.

He spent time with his older brother because father wanted him to, but Kyouji knew that his brother wasn’t exactly… safe to be around.

“Kyouji.” Shouichi said suddenly, a manic, bloodthirsty glee in his voice and eyes.

“Yes?” Kyouji asked hesitantly.

“I know who Death Gun’s next target is.” Kyouji found his older brother’s smile to be very off putting.

* * *

**December 10, 2025: Gun Gale Online**

Sinon sighed as she waited for Dyne and his party to show up. So far, she’d kept to the promise she’d made and stuck to PVP. She hadn’t seen Kirito or Asuna-hime, if that was even her Handle. Sinon doubted it.

“Yo, Sinon, thank you for agreeing to party with us for this hunt.” Sinon looked up and before her was a sleazy looking cowboy and a gang of four other thugs.

“Dyne,” She greeted, “Nice to see you again. Are you looking forward to the Hunt like I am?” She asked with a cold smile. _ ‘I am as cold as ice.’ _

“Indeed I am.” Dyne said with a confident smirk.

* * *

“You know, we’ve been going after this Party so often that they might have hired a bodyguard.” Sinon said conversationally as they waited in the waists for their targets to appear.

“I doubt it.” Said Dyne. “These PVEers are stupid like that.”

“I think you underestimate them.” Sinon replied, “But you hired me, and I’m the best Sniper in the game.”

Dyne smirked. “Go find a Sniper’s nest to perch in, Sinon.” He said with a wave of his hand.

Sinon rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure.” At least they’d stopped asking her out on dates. Of course, they thought she was a college student, but she could live with that. It was better that they not know she was actually in High School.

She was not a mascot character, thank you. Them thinking she was a girl in college but firmly unavailable was bad enough, but she looked a bit older in GGO than she did in reality. Then again, you had examples like LLENN, who became a notorious PvPer and she acted like a mix of someone who was of college age _ and _ a bit like the middle schooler she looked like.

Outside of a fight that is. In a fight, she went from cute to psycho and made great use of her pink camouflage, speed and small frame in the desert environments she preferred. The rumors that she took down the even more notorious Pitohui by ripping the players throat out with her own teeth didn’t help matters.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not, she was actually quite popular among the casual players when they weren’t going up against her.

_ Hmm, if we’re ever in the same area, perhaps I can see if we can team up at some point. _Sinon thought. She may have refused to be a part of an established squad, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t work with others. And rumors of how she went from cute to psycho in a fight aside, LLENN was also well known to work well with those who worked with her and dealt with them honestly. On the rare occasions she did, at least.

She would also rather _ not _ be opposing LLENN. Anyone who won a fight by ripping the throat out of another player, with their teeth no less, is one who… yeah, no.

Sinon looked through her scope after placing the radio in her ear. “Dyne, I’m seeing someone really tall and built like a Tank from here.” She said after taking a moment to assess the Party they were hunting. “I’d like to start by killing him if at all possible.”

“No, go after one of the others, we’ve got this in the bag.” Dyne said, overconfidently in Sinon’s not so humble opinion.

“Alright, you’re the boss.” Sinon agreed reluctantly and her tone conveying that she thought that the decision was a mistake. She took a brief moment to scan the other members of the party to determine who would be her target. She noticed that one had an FN Minimi, a light machine gun that made for decent fire suppression and squad support. They had definitely learned since the last time they were ambushed by Dyne and his group. Since she couldn’t take down the unknown, she would take this one down and robbing the targeted group of it’s automatic weapon.

She took a moment to calm her breathing and her heartbeat as she took aim, the green targeting circle of the System Assist in her field of view shrank to the diameter of a pinhead and Sinon squeezed the trigger.

She had one shot. And that was all she needed. She had very quickly become one of the best Snipers in the game. The [Bullet Prediction Lines] didn’t cover a Sniper’s first shot, only the ones after, if the sniper didn’t move before taking a second shot. Not that she was worried about that. Sinon had already picked out several alternate spots she could use for her Sniper’s Nest.

Sinon didn’t even wait to see if her shot hit her target, she was already up and moving to her next chosen Sniper’s Nest.

Down on the ground, the Hunt had turned to chaos. But Sinon wasn’t concentrating on that as she reached her second Sniper’s Nest.

Sinon settled herself into her new perch and looked through the scope of her [Hecate II], she paled when she saw that infamous pink uniform.

_ ‘Fuck! It’s LLENN!’ _ Sinon cursed in her head. _ ‘Why me, why?’ _

Really this was going to be her luck today, wasn’t it? She put the thought firmly out of her mind when she saw that the other new addition to the Party, the Fucking _ Tank _ was none other than Behemoth. LLENN was a pure agility build, if she could get in close range and grab the girl Sinon was sure she’d win.

Behemoth on the other hand, was an entirely different matter altogether. She’d have to plan this out carefully. Sinon nibbled on the tip of her thumbnail as she thought about what her next move would be. Behemoth _ had _ to go. Dyne should have let her take him out when they’d had the advantage, and element, of surprise!

Fucking Dyne!

Sinon shook her musings off. Now was not the time. Sinon took aim at Behemoth and squeezed the trigger. Not checking to see if she’d hit him or not, Sinon was up and racing away from where she’d situated herself for another high place. _ Fuck the Bullet Prediction Lines too! _

As it just so happened, Sinon _ hadn’t _ hit Behemoth.

_ ‘Oh, that’s just not fair!’ _ Sinon wailed to herself, her eyes sharpening in determination. Behemoth was a fucking _ Tank _! She should not have expected this to be easy. Well, if she needed to get closer…

* * *

“Well, there’s only one left.” LLENN said cheerfully. “I wonder where that Sniper went?”

Behemoth said nothing, the Party they’d been hired to protect was also dead. But he was having too much fun to really care. They also had to finish the fight.

LLENN jogged away and hid. She’d heard about Sinon the Sniper from one of her contacts. The girl was quite good, and LLENN wanted to see just how good she was. LLENN may have been comfortable in her own skin now, mostly because of SAO, but she’d still been really pleased to get this tiny avatar. If her Character hadn’t been so short, the rest of the players would be taking her more seriously.

Normally, she didn’t mind being underestimated, but Pito-chan had really struck a nerve, which was _ why _ LLENN had torn her friend’s throat out. Needless to say, Pito-chan was _ never _ going to underestimate LLENN again.

Which was how LLENN wanted it. Her friends _ should _ be taking her seriously, no matter _ what _ her Avatar looked like.

* * *

Sinon was panting slowly when she got to the top of the tower she was going to use to kill Behemoth. She took aim from the top of the tower and waited for the targeting circle to shrink to a pinprick before firing again. She pulled back the bolt to eject the spent cartridge before jumping off the tower and taking aim again.

She finally managed to kill him at point blank range, planting a bullet right in Behemoth’s forehead right between his eyes.

Internally, Sinon cringed, why did she have to hit him _ there _ ? Never mind that! She still had that tiny Pink Menace to deal with! _ ‘This confrontation is going to give me nightmares of a different variety…’ _ She thought as she used her better than average eyesight to look for LLENN.

There! Sinon dashed toward where LLENN was standing, with an almost insane grin on her face.

For the next ten minutes, the two Players played a very dangerous game of tag.

And then, Sinon caught LLENN and picked her up. “I believe that means I win.” Sinon panted.

“Not quite.” LLENN smirked. The smaller player surprised Sinon with a Grenade, which blew up a moment later, killing them both.

* * *

**SBC Glocken**

“Whooo! What a trip!” LLENN said as she respawned in [SBC Glocken]. “That has to be the most fun I’ve had in forever! At least since the War with the Dark Kingdom ended.” She turned when she heard another Player spawning. It was Sinon!

Sinon slumped. “What the hell was that?!” She demanded of the smiling LLENN.

“I’d call that the most fun I’ve had in awhile, that’s what.” LLENN grinned. “I’m LLENN, nice to meet you.”

Sinon blinked in confusion for a moment before smiling. “I’m Sinon.” She replied simply.

LLENN’s grin became evil. “How would you like to team up for a while?”

“I think I’d like that.” Sinon replied, blinking when a LLENN tapped something. “What’s up?”

“Aww man,” LLENN pouted. “It’s not much, but my boss, Argo says that the Commander wants a report, which means that I have to get off now. I’m serious about playing with you for a while though, perhaps at a later date?” the smaller Player asked.

“Sure, I’d enjoy that.” Sinon agreed before pausing, “Who is this ‘Commander’?” She asked.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you’ve met him, his name is Kirito.” LLENN said before opening her menu, “See you later, Sinon.” And logged out.

**Shintokyo: Kayaba’s Apartment**

“Neh, Asuna,” Kazuto said as she handed him his niece.

“What is it, Kazuto-kun?” Asuna asked as she threw out the soiled diaper.

“Well, you remember that Sniper we met on our first look into GGO?” He asked, “The one with green hair and cat-like eyes?”

“Yes, I remember her.” Asuna turned to watch him as he rocked Kazehiko to sleep.

“I think… that she’d be a wonderful addition to our forces.” He said, “If her skills are high enough…”

Asuna nodded as she headed into the kitchen, where Sachi and Thessalia were playing a card game as they waited for their cookies to bake. it wasn’t one that she recognised, but then, those two, and Yui the Pixie were from far in the future. “I think she will make a wonderful addition. Just make sure to run this by Tande before you actually do anything.”

“Hearing you call my brother _ Father, _ especially so openly is kind of strange.” Kirito said as he followed her.

“Heathcliff was Serenity’s father.” Asuna replied, “It shouldn’t be that surprising.”

“That doesn’t stop it from sounding strange.” Kazuto pointed out.


	4. Meeting Competitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Lead up to the BoB.

**December 10, 2025; Shintokyo: Kayaba’s Apartment**

The bell on the oven rang and Asuna moved to get the cookies out when the front door opened. “Kazu, we’re back.” Aki called.

Kazuto stepped out of the kitchen, still holding his niece in his arms. “Welcome back.” He said with a smile.

“I’ll take Kaze-chan.” Rinko said as she came in after Epheme had taken off her shoes.

“Where is Big Sister?” Epheme demanded in a broken mix of Japanese and Lunarian.

“Asuna-hime is in the kitchen, Epheme.” Kazuto replied in Lunarian and then repeated in Japanese.

Epheme gave him a huge smile as she hurried past him. “Big Sis-  _ Who are these three?! _ ”

Asuna gave Epheme a grin, “Pull up a chair, I think we all need to sit for this.”

Epheme stared silently at Thessalia and Sachi, and alternately glaring at the little pixie girl that was sitting on Asuna’s shoulder.

“Epheme,” Asuna said, grabbing the little Leprechaun’s attention. “ _ Sit down _ . There are cookies and if you behave you might be able to have a few.”

Epheme was swift to obey, Big Sis made  _ the best _ cookies.

Asuna smiled smugly as she went back to putting the cookies on a plate.

Yui frowned, “Mama, I don’t recall Aunt Epheme being this much of a brat.”

“Yui, that’s not nice.” Asuna commented. “You won’t say such a thing again. Unless, of course, you want to be grounded for the rest of your life.”

Yui’s tiny face paled. “I’m sorry Mama! Please don’t ground me!”

Kazuto chuckled as he followed Epheme. “Shall I take her, Asuna-hime?”

“Perhaps you should.” Asuna replied, plucking Yui from her shoulder and dropping the girl into her father’s outstretched hand.

Aki said nothing as he watched the strange little girls. “Kazuto, who are they?” He asked.

“Their names are Thessalia and Sachi.” Kazuto replied calmly.

“No one calls me by my full name.” Thessalia pouted.

Kazuto rolled his eyes. “And I think you would recognise  _ this _ little girl.” He said, holding out his hands so that his older brother could see the pixie sitting there.

“Hello, Uncle.” Yui chirped, waving at the older man happily.

“… I take it this has something to do with a Stable Time Loop.” Aki said, bringing one of his hands up to rub tiredly at his forehead. The memory that  _ those three words _ brought to the surface made him want to reach for the alcohol.

And Aki was certain that he wouldn’t be the only one wanting a stiff drink by the time this conversation was over.

“How would you know that, Uncle?” Yui asked curiously.

“While Stable Time Loops were, thankfully, rare back during the Silver Empire, Yui, they weren’t unheard of, either. Heathcliff has some not quite so fond memories of one that I just remembered.” Aki said as he made his way to one of the two small liquor cabinets that were in the kitchen. “Something tells me that we are all going to need a drink once the story is finished.”

Rinko sighed. “Let me put Kaze-chan down for a nap and I’ll join you.” She said, making her way to the Master Bedroom, since Kazehiko was not yet sleeping through the night.

“Wait, that’s  _ not _ Min-nee?” Sachi asked, blinking rapidly in confusion.

“Of course that’s not Mine-chan!” Yui said slowly, as if Sachi was being particularly slow. “Mine-chan isn’t due for another three years. That’s cousin Kaze-chan.”

“Yui-nee doesn’t have to be so mean about it…” Thessalia pouted.

Asuna stopped what she was doing at the word  _ Yui-nee _ . “Kazuto… is there something you would like to tell me?” She asked, turning to him with a dangerous smile on her face.

“I’m sorry, I don’t under…” Kazuto’s eyes fell on Thessalia again, his face paling. “You know that I would  _ never _ !” He protested.

“But I also know Argo.” Asuna said pointedly. “So, do I need to punish you both… or just her?” She asked dangerously.

“How can you punish someone for something that hasn’t even happened yet?” Kazuto protested. “You know punishing someone for some future misdeed isn’t fair to anyone, Asu-hime!”

“Quite easily, Kirito-kun.” Asuna replied with a smirk. “Especially when I have Ashley on speed dial. And besides, who says Argo is even going to know?”

Kazuto sighed. “Alright,  _ fine _ .” He hung his head for a moment as he thought about it. “Just don’t do anything until one of us  _ actually _ does something please?”

Asuna gave him a very cheerful smile. “You know I can’t promise anything.”

Kazuto gave his fiancee the evil eye for a moment before sighing in defeat. “You do know that she’d going to wonder if you set Ashley on her for no reason.”

Thessalia and Sachi stared for a moment and then Yui started to giggle.

“Something you want to tell us, Yui?” Kazuto asked, dropping the physically manifested AI on the table between the other two time travelers.

“No!” Yui said way to quickly, remembering Pluto’s warnings. “Nothing, nothing at all, Papa…” Her giggling turned into a nervous laugh.

_ Right, _ he thought sarcastically. “If Argo seduces both of us, she’s carrying the child both times,” he murmured to Asuna.

“I would not put it past our Spymaster to do just that…” Asuna agreed with a defeated sigh. “Well, that means that she’s the only one I have to punish…” She had that thoughtful look on her face that Yui, Thessalia and Sachi dreaded when it was turned on them.

“Just remember that you need something more concrete than the fact that she’s being punished for a future event, dear.” Kirito reminded her, taking that look in stride.

“It will take some time for me to think of something appropriate.” Asuna reassured him with a pat to his shoulder. “By the time I have figured it out, Argo will likely have done something.”

Yui could not quite hide her smile. She remembered quite fondly what her mother had done to Argo. Not that that was going to stop Argo from putting her planning into action later on.

Rinko returned from the bedroom and sat down in one of the chairs. “I expect this will be some story to be heard.” She said. “Asuna, you look annoyed, did something happen?”

“It hasn’t happened…  _ yet _ , Rinko-nee.” Asuna replied. “Thessalia here, happens to belong to Argo… and Kazuto.”

Rinko blinked. “But, I know for a fact that Kazuto will never…”

“Which is why he and I both believe that Argo plans on turning it into a threeway.” Asuna replied flatly.

Thessalia started blushing brightly as she listened to Asuna talk. Hearing Mama talk about Mother in such a way was… embarrassing.

“I would not put it past her either.” Aki spoke up with an amused smile on his face. “She is a notorious gadfly, but she is also the best at what she does, especially for her age.”

Kazuto nodded. “Now, Yui, tell us what you can.”

Yui hesitated, “They call themselves the Black Moon Clan.” She started. “Mama’s not sure what they would want, or why they would attack us.”

“Black Moon?” Kazuto asked, turning to look out the kitchen window into the sky.

Yui broke off a piece of one of the cookies. “All Mama and Papa are sure of is that the group doesn’t like them, and that it’s fairly large.” Yui frowned. “We are not sure what they want, or their exact numbers. And that says nothing of who their leaders are or what they are.”

“Which is a lot of words to say that we know nothing.” said Argo from behind them all.

“Argo!” Both Kazuto and Asuna snapped.

“When did you get here?” Kazuto demanded even as Thessalia brightened.

Argo gave them both a smug smile. She enjoyed getting the drop on the two of them.

“We’ve also lost communication with Aincrad, though I  _ do _ know that the Training Facility hasn’t fallen… yet.” Yui finished.

“Great, communications meltdown...” Kirito said sarcastically.

“Our brother did manage to call in backup.” Yui tried to reassure them. “And that back up was leaving when he dropped us off with Pluto.”

“Translation:” Kazuto said with a sigh, “I’m going to handle it myself.”

Asuna chuckled.

* * *

**December 11, 2025: Gun Gale Online**

“So, you were saying something about wanting to participate in the next Bullet of Bullets?” LLENN asked curiously.

“Yes.” Sinon said as she sipped her beer in one of the many bars in SBC Glocken. “Why? You aren’t going to be competing are you, because I would rather not fight you, personally.”

LLENN waved her concern away, “You don’t have to worry about that, Sinon.” She reassured the younger girl. “I have no interest in the BoB. Now if it were a competition for  _ squads _ on the other hand… I’d be all over that.”

“What, like a Squad Jam or something?” Sinon asked, her interest seized.

LLENN shrugged. “Maybe. I’d want to do it with you and two others.”

“Your Commander, I take it?” Sinon asked.

“Yeah, he’s awesome!” LLENN agreed, “In the last game we played together, when he took control of a Raid, no one ever died against a boss.” She looked thoughtful, “I’d love to work with Princess too. She’s his fiancée IRL.”

“His  _ fiancee? _ ” Sinon asked. “How old is he?”

LLENN looked thoughtful, “He’s seventeen, Commander and Princess got married to each other in that game I was telling you about.”

“I don’t know if I want to feel jealous or not…” Sinon sighed.

“Don’t, I’m sure you’ll find someone.” LLENN said, “So, the BoB… tell you what, I’ll help you get ready for it.”

“That would be very appreciated, LLENN,” Sinon said with a smile. “But there are only a few days left before the third BoB.”

LLENN shook her head, “That doesn’t matter to me.”

“That reminds me, that rumor about you ripping someone’s throat out…” Sinon asked hesitantly.

“Pito-chan was underestimating me.” LLENN replied, “And normally while I don’t mind… Pito-chan is one of my best friends. And I don’t want my friends to underestimate me.” She got a sly look. “She’s also plays as a bit of a psychopath in this game, milking the PvP everyone for themselves aspects of it for all they’re worth. And a bit of GIFT, I think. She might enter the BoB, so watch out.”

“But wasn’t ripping her throat out a bit on the extreme side?” Sinon asked taking another sip of her beer.

LLENN looked thoughtful, “Nah, Pito knows better, so I had to punish her.” She finished her drink. “I’m ready to go, how about we get to work?”

Sinon stared at her for a moment before she downed the rest of her beer and stood from her seat. “That the rumor also boosts your own reputation as a badass has nothing to do with it, I’m sure,” She said dryly. “Yeah, let’s go. With your help, I’ll win for sure this time!”

LLENN smiled as she followed her new friend out of SBC Glocken.

**Shintokyo - Ministry of Interior: Kikuoka Seijirou’s Office**

“I hear you wish to speak to me, Kikuoka-san... “ Kazuto said, his eyes narrowing, “Or perhaps I should call you Chrysheight?” He smirked. “I knew I recognised your voice from somewhere.”

Kikuoka barely blushed. “I must say, you have come quite far since the Beta three years ago.” How had this boy figured that out?

“So I’ve been told.” Kazuto said. “So, you said something about having a place for me to dive from?”

“Ah, indeed I have, Kirito-kun.” Kikuoka said with that annoying smirk on his face. “You will be diving from the hospital you were in during the SAO Incident in Chiyoda.”

“And the Security?” Kazuto asked, choosing to ignore the power play using his Handle was. “You are going to have my location protected, correct?”

“I have arranged for some JSDF officers to be watching.” Kikuoka replied, “One of them happens to be a nurse.”

Kazuto sighed. “With who I am going to be dealing with they might as well be civilians.” He shrugged. “I will take your security, as long as I am allowed to bring a few people of my choosing.”

“I’m not sure why you would think that but I see no reason why we can’t accommodate you, since I did ask you to do this for me.” Kikuoka said, “I’ll allow it, provided that I get to meet these people.”

“I do not think you know who we are dealing with. Laughing Coffin is a very dangerous organization.” Kazuto said seriously. “It’s not that I don’t trust your hand picked security to keep me safe in  _ most _ situations.”

“You are saying that you think this is a unique situation where we can’t handle it?” Kikuoka asked curiously, feeling incredulous. This should have been routine.

“I’m saying, that if the people who are involved are who I think they are,” Kazuto paused, grimacing, “Then they have the same training as everyone who fought the Youma and ended the War with the Dark Kingdom do.”

“How would we be able to get people with that kind of training then?” Kikuoka asked.

“Because SAO is still being rebuilt and we can’t arrange for your people to get the same kind of training…” Kazuto paused before sighing. “Have your security armed with guns. None of us are immune to bullets.” He was careful to keep silent on the topic of Aincrad and Saturn, not that he didn’t suspect that Kikuoka may already know, but best not to confirm.  _ ‘Now that SAO is over, I feel as if I still don’t fit in my skin… but for different reasons than before.’ _

“Well, that’s too bad.” Kikuoka sighed. “Wait, SAO is being rebuilt?”

“Yes, Zoisite was the one who introduced the program that turned it into a Death Game.” Kazuto replied. “I have it on good authority that Kayaba is going to be making this second iteration of SAO compatible with the  _ AmuSphere _ to ensure that there isn’t a repeat.”

Kikuoka coughed. “Well, that is good, I suppose…”

“How high did your level get in the Beta, Chrysheight?” Kazuto asked curiously after a long moment of silence.  _ ‘I know I’m going to regret doing this but…’ _

Kikuoka blinked as he thought back on the Beta. “I got to… almost level twenty, I think.”

Kazuto nodded thoughtfully. “Then, have you thought about picking up a practice weapon and seeing if you can use a Sword Skill?”

* * *

**Chiyoda: Nihon University Hospital**

Kazuto looked up at the hospital that had been his resting place. “Was it too much to hope that I would never have to come back to this place?” He asked himself with a sigh.

“Papa, are you here because this is where you will be Diving from?” Kazuto turned his head slightly.

“Yes Yui, that’s exactly why I’m here.” He said to the little pixie who was sitting on his shoulder.

Yui looked up at the hospital. “I don’t like this place, but it’s close enough to Aunt Si-” She covered her mouth with her tiny hands.

Kazuto smirked. “Well, from what you just implied, that means that this is going to be a successful investigation.” He walked into the lobby of the hospital.  _ So long as I don’t screw it up, _ he thought.

“Ah, Mr. Kirigaya, I see you are here to check the room?” A nurse asked.

“Afternoon, Nurse Aki.” Kazuto said politely. “Yes, that’s exactly why I am here.”

“Then follow me.” Nurse Aki said with a smile. “I am to be the one looking after you during the BoB.”

“JSDF?” Kazuto asked.

“Yes. I believe you know my former commanding officer, who goes by the name Lind?” She asked as she walked with him to the elevator. “Or, he was before he was injured.”

“Ah, yes. I know Lind very well.” Kazuto said. “I know how uncomfortable my age makes him. It’s not his fault, I understand.”

Nurse Aki nodded. “According to him, you are very good at what you do.”

“I’m sure he exaggerates,” Kazuto said, his cheeks going red. “Which floor are we going to?”

“The ninth floor.” Nurse Aki said, pressing the button.

Kazuto crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against one of the walls of the elevator as he waited for the elevator to take them to the right floor.

“Well, Lind, Captain Akira, I mean, speaks very highly of you.” Nurse Aki said. “Said he wants to show one of our Drill Sergeants a video of one of the raid meetings you conducted.

Kazuto sighed in defeat.

* * *

Kazuto looked around the room, “So this is where I’ll be Diving…” He said, noticing the large screen television on the wall. “What’s with the TV?”

Nurse Aki nodded. “The Bullet of Bullets is streamed live.” She explained, “If I wanted to, I’d be able to watch you as you participated.

Kazuto nodded. “Thank you for showing me around today.”

“You are welcome, Mr. Kirigaya.” Nurse Aki smiled as she watched him walk away.

* * *

**Setagaya: Dicey Cafe**

“So, how was it?” Asuna asked as Kazuto came through the door to the cafe from where she was sitting in a booth entertaining two of their time traveling guests.

“It wasn’t too bad.” Kazuto replied. “I’m going to have the JSDF watching over me at the hospital.”

“But if it’s Laughing Coffin as we believe…” Asuna said quietly, watching as Kazuto picked Sachi up off the seat and sat down, settling their daughter in his lap.

“Then they won’t be enough, especially if those that slipped through the cracks have figured out that Sword Skills and magic has followed us out of SAO.” Kazuto agreed, petting Sachi’s hair when the little girl leaned against him happily.

“Papa worries too much.” Sachi said quietly. “You can do it, Papa.”

Kazuto chuckled warmly. “I’m sure I can, but if I go in not worried, then that means that my guard isn’t up.”

“So, who are you going to take with you?” Asuna asked.

“I was thinking about Tilnel and Titania, actually.” Kirito replied. “Titania needs to work on her Japanese more, and she and Tilnel are the best medics we’ve got. Other than Mizuno-san.”

“But Iris and Endy-nii don’t have the magical medical training.” Asuna said.

“Which is why I am hesitant to ask either of them.” Kazuto replied. “Besides, the Guardian of Mercury would be overkill against Laughing Coffin. So would the Prince of Earth.”

“But if Iris were there, then Titania could maybe start training her in Water Magic and Healing Magic.” Asuna pointed out.

Kazuto thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, ok, perhaps I should ask Mizuno-san to come as well…”

“Iris is the weakest of my Senshi, through no fault of her own, but I’d like to see the idiots try to dance their way out of her Bullet Hell spells.” Asuna said with a grin.

Kazuto chuckled in agreement. “That would be amusing.”


	5. Preliminaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuna and LLENN help Kirito and Sinon prepare for the BoB competition.

**December 12, 2025; Crown Arcade**

Ami blinked. “I’m sorry, what are you doing?” She asked the young man in front of her.

“I’m doing a favor for Kikuoka-san.” Kazuto repeated, taking a sip from his coffee cup. “And I would like for you to be a part of the group watching over me.”

“But you have a security team of JSDF looking after you.” Ami pointed out. “I doubt you’ll need me.”

“Please, Mizuno-san,” Kazuto said, “You know about Laughing Coffin, and if Asuna’s and my suspicions that they are behind this latest problem are true…”

Ami grimaced as she thought about it. “Alright, I happen to have just finished my Residency.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble at work for helping me this weekend.” Kazuto said.

“I’m not going to be working there yet.” Ami reassured him, “There is a transfer period, and it will take more than two days to complete. It’ll be fine.”

Kazuto nodded, “I see. I’m glad that I’ll have you watching over me then.”

“I’m still not sure why Asuna-hime is sitting on the fact that I created a bunch of spells…” Ami said, moving the topic away from secret government operations.

Kazuto chuckled. “I don’t mean to offend, but you have no training, right?”

“Um, nothing official,” Ami agreed, “We have all had to figure things out on our own.”

“And yet, you are the only one who has figured out how to create new spells.” Kazuto pointed out. “I don’t think you realise what you’ve done. And there are a lot of people who are going to need the reminder that you don’t need formal training to be able to do what you’ve done.” Kazuto gave her a smile. “You really are amazing, and a genius.”

“Am I the first you’ve asked?” Ami asked.

“Yes, I’m planning to ask Tilnel and Titania as well.” Kazuto replied.

“Then… let me come with you, please?” Ami asked.

Kazuto nodded, finishing his coffee. He waited for Ami to finish her tea before getting up and leaving a tip on the table.

* * *

**Setagaya: Dicey Cafe**

“So wait… how did you get talked into this?” Tilnel asked.

“If it is Laughing Coffin as we believe,” Kazuto said, “Then it is my responsibility.”

“But they are crazy!” Titania protested in Lunarian.

“Yes, and they are Crazies who have access to magic Titania.” Kazuto pointed out. “They were supposed to be under my purview as the Commander of Asuna-hime’s militia. But their world view has been twisted, and it is my job to take them out of the equation.”

Titania stared at him for a moment. “What have they done?” She asked quietly.

“They’ve already killed three of mine.” Kazuto said.

Titania and Tilnel shared a worried glance. “Alright, we’ll do it,” Titania said.

“Thank you both.” Kazuto said, bowing in gratitude.

**Alfheim Online - Arun: Kirigaya Residence**

Kirito opened the chest at the foot of the bed in the master bedroom and opened his menu.

“I still don’t really get why you can’t just take your items.” Asuna said from where she was watching him on the bed.

“Well, according to Aki, the Developers of Gun Gale Online didn’t want the items to be compatible, so if I go without putting everything away, I’ll lose everything.” Kirito replied as he pressed the button that would transfer all of his items to the chest.

“So they don’t know what The SEED is for?” Asuna asked.

“Or they don’t care.” Kirito replied. “So since I might lose everything I’m putting it in storage here.”

Asuna smiled as she closed the chest. “Do you have time for some fun before we play GGO?” She purred, playing with the top button on his shirt.

“That depends on the kind of fun you want to have…” Kirito replied with a smirk and a blush.

* * *

**Gun Gale Online: SBC Glocken**

Asuna stretched as she waited by the spawn point for Kirito to arrive. At the sound of a spawning Player, Asuna turned and her eyes widened when she saw just how…  _ pretty _ the Avatar was.

She watched silently as the other Player looking into the reflective surface and freaked out. Asuna smiled widely. It had to be Kirito. “Well, well, don’t you look pretty.” She said with a predatory grin.

Kirito turned to her and blushed. “Asuna?” He sounded scared.

“Am I scaring you, Kirito-kun?” Asuna asked, trapping her now extremely feminine husband against the wall behind him between her outstretched arms.

“No?” Kirito asked in a tiny voice.

“Are you sure?” Asuna replied with a question of her own. She was quite happy that her Avatar was slightly taller than Kirito’s. “Tell me to stop if you are uncomfortable…”

Kirito froze when she kissed him. He was feeling self conscious at the moment, because, to tell the truth, he looked like his mother and he wasn’t exactly comfortable in this Avatar yet. He had never been fond of Crossplaying, had not once tried, even before FullDive had come out.

He’d always played games as his own Gender. It was flattering to have Asuna hanging off of him, especially at the moment since he hadn’t quite found his equalibrium yet. And Asuna’s reaction wasn’t wholly unexpected, she found him attractive no matter what gender clothes he wore… Damned Trolling Fiancèe that she was…

“Feeling better?” Asuna asked as she pulled away.

“Yes actually.” Kirito said, pulling her into another kiss. “Thank you, Asuna-hime.”

“Anything for my consort.” Asuna replied. “I have your [Akaruien 17] if you want it.”

“Yes please.” Kirito replied as a [Trade Window] appeared between them and he accepted the traded item.

“Now we have to get you some armor and a secondary weapon.” Asuna said.

“Does it have to be now?” Kirito asked.

“Unless you would rather be in a huge rush tomorrow when you should be registering for the BoB?” One of Asuna’s eyebrows raised.

“Fine.” Kirito agreed, “But I only have a thousand credits.”

“Eh, there’s a mini game in the General store that is  _ supposedly _ unbeatable.” Asuna replied with a grin, “You remember where that is, right?”

“Yeah, fine. Can we go already?” Kirito asked with a pout.

Asuna laughed as she led him to the correct store.

* * *

“It always amazes me how many guns they have here,” Kirito said under his breath as the pair looked over the guns on display.

“Well, we are looking for a pistol and armor, so we can avoid all the [Two handed Guns]…” Asuna said her eyes drifting over the wall. “Not that that narrows down the selection any…”

“Lila has been teaching me to use a [FN 57],” Kirito said, “Perhaps I should go with that?”

“That is a good idea.” Asuna agreed. “Don’t you also want a [Kagemitsu G4] so that you can dual wield Lightsabers?”

“I want to…” Kirito said with a grimace and then sighed. “Why does the Joke Weapon have to be so damned expensive?” He complained.

Asuna chuckled. “Go buy your [FN 57] and some armor first, then you can go play the mini game.”

“Alright.” Kirito agreed as he found what he was looking for on the wall. He tapped the [FN 57] and picked the black option, of course, which he then equipped. After that, he followed Asuna over to where they were selling armor and watched as his wife looked through what kind of armor there was. “Neh, Asuna, I have an idea.” Kirito said quietly so that the rest of the store wouldn’t overhear them.

“And what’s that, Kirito-kun?” Asuna asked, not taking her eyes off the armor in front of her.

“Well, since this is a really feminine Avatar anyway…” Kirito paused. “Are you up for some extreme role playing?”

“Extreme how?” Asuna asked.

Kirito smirked. “I give you leave to pick out the most feminine armor that you can.”

Asuna stopped what she was doing. “Are you saying that I get to dress you up and make you look pretty?” She asked, turning to look at him slowly.

Kirito’s posture shifted slightly and suddenly Asuna wasn’t sure she was looking at her fiancé or her  _ fiancée _ anymore. “Why, all the better to be underestimated, my dear Asuna-hime,” Kirito said in a quiet, breathy, feminine voice. “So, shall we get to work?”

Asuna flushed brightly. “Kirito… no,  _ Aika-chan _ , I am dragging you to an Inn to have my way with you once we are done here.”

“I look forward to it… Your Highness.” Kirito chirped.

Asuna went back to looking at the armor. Now that she had permission, she knew exactly what she was looking for.

* * *

Kirito watched calmly as another Player tried his hand at the minigame he’d seen countless times as the idiot threw his credits away. “None of the Players have the right reflexes for this game.” He said to himself as he crossed his arms over his thankfully still flat chest. “However… perhaps I should show them all how it’s done?” Kirito giggled to himself as he approached the game.

Spotting a familiar head of green hair, Kirito made his way over to her spotting LLENN a moment later. LLENN was always fun to goof around with, in ALO and here. “Excuse me!” He called to them both in the voice he’d used on Asuna earlier, he stopped when they turned to look at him. “Hi, I’m a new Player, and I was wondering what this minigame was.”

* * *

Sinon took one look at the Player and pegged them as a girl with the way she held herself.

LLENN took one look at him and realized exactly who the Player was, and what they were doing. “Sure!” The tiny Avatar chirped. “What would you like to know, and are you here alone?”

“Before we get into that…” Sinon said before the other girl could reply, “Could you tell us the name you are going by?”

“My name?” The girl with long black hair and dark grey eyes asked. “I’m going by Aika at the moment.”

“Well,” LLENN smirked in amusement, “Aika-san, why did you decide on GGO?”

“Well, I’m here with a friend who finally convinced me to play last week.” Aika said. “I’ve already got my secondary weapon, and my friend is looking at armor. When I told her that I was worried that I couldn’t afford what we were looking at she pointed me towards this minigame.”

“I’m not sure why she would.” Sinon said, “It’s impossible to beat.”

“Have you tried it before?” Aika asked, turning her gaze on the minigame and the Player currently trying to get to the end of the track.

Sinon grimaced, “Well, no. I haven’t,” She admitted. “But the NPC is a cheating bastard.”

Aika snorted, “When are they not?” She huffed, that was a well known fact. It happened in every game. “So, what’s the point of the game?”

“You’re supposed to get as close to the NPC as you can.” LLENN replied, “The closer you get the more credits you win. And, if you are able to actually touch the NPC then you win the grand total.”

“Not that anyone has actually managed to even get to the minimum distance to win anything.” Sinon added sullenly. “Not from any lack of trying, as you can tell from the total.”

Aika took a moment to study the NPC, a stereotypical western cowboy with a revolver. The track was about thirty meters long. Then she smiled. “I think I’m going to try it.” She said. “See you two in a few minutes.”

As soon as Sinon was sure that Aika couldn’t hear them, she turned to LLENN, “Ok LLENN, what was that about?” She demanded.

LLENN chuckled. “Oh, that was just the Commander.” She replied nonchalantly. “He is actually a guy. My guess is that when he transferred his avatar, he rolled one of the rare girly looking male ones.”

Sinon blinked, “Wait, what?”

LLENN nodded, “His fiancée, Asuna-hime is a troll. And so is he for that matter. Either they are fucking with everyone…” LLENN’s eyes narrowed as she looked around. “Or, they are trying to draw someone out.”

“You don’t mean the murders I’ve been hearing about, do you?” Sinon asked, turning her eyes back to the minigame and the player claiming to go by Aika.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s exactly what they are doing.” LLENN said as Aika paid the fee and took a few steps back and bursting through the gate at what looked like top speed. “Huh, he’s holding back.”

“That’s holding back?” Sinon asked as Aika bounced around the lane, dodging every bullet sent their way. “Then I’m not sure I want to see what his cutting loose is like.” She muttered as Aika sailed past the minimum distance and then the halfway point.

“I’ve seen it, and it’s amazing to watch.” LLENN said conversationally. “Would I ever want to be his opponent? Hell no.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” Sinon sighed. “Wait a sec! What did the NPC just do?” she demanded when the NPC shot lasers at the Commander instead of bullets. “I  _ knew _ that NPC was a cheating Bastard!” She snarled.

Everything fell silent when Aika got to the end and planted her hand on the NPC’s chest.

Aika grinned happily as she made her way back to where LLENN and Sinon were standing. “Did I do it properly?” He asked brightly.

“Jeez Lady!” exploded one of the many male players who’d been watching, “How did you do that?”

Aika blinked, “Isn’t the whole point to predict the prediction lines?” He asked with an expression of cute confusion on his face.

LLENN put a hand over her mouth as she started chuckling at Aika’s response. It got harder for her to control herself at the loud “EH?!”s that came from the rest of the watchers.

“Aika-chan! Are you done yet, I want to see if this fits you properly!” LLENN, Sinon and Aika turned and Aika brightened. “I’m done Hime!” Aika called happily, almost skipping to the taller female player’s side.

“Were you able to figure out the minigame?” Asuna asked.

“Yep! It’s a lot easier than you said it would be…” Aika said as she followed the girl back into the gun store.

LLENN turned to Sinon. “Want to follow them?”

Sinon blinked, shrugging. “Sure, why not?” She asked and the pair followed.

* * *

“Alright, Asuna-hime, what have you picked out for me?” Kirito asked as they walked into one of the changing rooms.

“I decided that you were going to go with our Guild Colors.” Asuna replied, materializing the armor and clothes that she’d bought on the bench.

“Oh hey, you’ve inverted my choices.” He said.

“Black can be feminine,” Asuna replied, “But you also look good in red so I thought, why not?” She shrugged. “Now put your clothes on.”

Kirito rolled his eyes as he equipped his new clothes and looked in the mirror. After a moment he struck a poise and sent a kiss at Asuna. “How do I look, Hime?”

“Good enough to eat.” Asuna purred back. “Now try on your armor.”

“Yes Dear.”

* * *

**Italian Embassy**

Lila watched the young man she’d been training with narrowed eyes. “So, you are throwing my training away.”

Kazuto stiffened. “No. I am using an FN five seven, which is one of the pistols that you’ve been teaching me to shoot.” He replied. “And if the people behind the recent murders are who I believe them to be, then, to gain their attention, my Avatar needs to have some  _ very specific _ skills.”

“I see.” Lila said. “Well, the next time you enter a competition, please use your GGO Avatar instead.”

“Were it not for Death Gun…” Kazuto said, meeting Lila’s eyes. “I would be.”

Lila nodded after a moment of thought. “In that case, you had better enter another of these competitions so that you can show me that this training wasn’t wasted.”

“Of course, Lila-san.” Kazuto agreed.

* * *

**December 13; Chiyoda: Nihon University Hospital**

“This place?” Ami asked as the four walked into the lobby of the hospital.

“Why not?” Kazuto shrugged as he led the three to the elevators. “This was where they originally placed me when Zoisite trapped us all.” He turned to Tilnel, “There is going to be a human nurse in the room with us. She only speaks Japanese, so since you are the only one other than myself who speaks Lunarian, you are going to have to be Titania’s translator. She’s JSDF, which means that she’s part of the official military of the country.”

“She’s the one from the government then?” Ami asked.

Kazuto nodded. “Yes, her name is Aki.” He explained. “And while I am inclined to trust her with my safety under normal circumstances…”

“These are not normal circumstances.” Tilnel finished for him.

The group was silent as they reached the ninth floor.

* * *

Nurse Aki clapped her hands as the door opened, “Good morning, Kazuto-san.” She said demurely, taking note of and then promptly ignoring the three young women who had followed the boy into the room. They were his safety net, supposedly, so they were not likely to interfere. “If you’ll undress, we can get started.

Kazuto went bright red, “Will just my shirt do?” He asked.

“I don’t see why it would not.” Nurse Aki replied. “Will you introduce me to the three fine young ladies that seem to be following you today?”

Kazuto nodded, “This is Mizuno Ami.” He began, gesturing to the bluenette to his right and politely ignoring Tilnel’s soft voice translating every word for Titania.

“Pleased to meet you.” Ami said, bowing in greeting.

“To my left is Nightwalker Tilnel.” Kazuto said.

The tanned foreigner gave a quick wave as she finished speaking to the third young woman of the group. “Sorry about that, my friend hasn’t been here long though she has expressed an interest in learning the language.” Tilnel bowed, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. As such, I am going to be her translator while we are here.”

Nurse Aki nodded slowly. “I see.”

“And the young woman on her other side, is Nyx Titania.” Kazuto finished, waiting patiently while Tilnel translated what he said.

Titania bowed and gave Nurse Aki a smile before saying something to Tilnel.

Tilnel nodded, “Titania wants you to know that she is very pleased to meet you.”

Nurse Aki bowed back, “It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Titania-san.”

Titania listened as Tilnel translated and smiled, nodding to Nurse Aki.

“Now, while I can also understand Titania, I’m going to be in the game, so I felt that it was only right that I bring a second person who could speak her language.” Kazuto said as he retreated behind a changing curtain.

“Thank you for being so considerate.” Nurse Aki said.

A moment later, Kazuto reappeared with his jacket and shirt missing. Kazuto got onto the bed and waited as Nurse Aki put the electrodes on his chest. Both he and Nurse Aki politely ignoring the quiet conversation between the other three occupants of the room.

Kazuto pulled his phone out of a pocket and placed it on the table when Nurse Aki was finished, tapping an App. “Good morning, Yui.”

The yawn of a small child could be heard. “Good morning, Papa.”

“Yui, could you turn the television in this room on once I’m logged on.” Kazuto asked.

“Sure thing, Papa!” Yui chirped.

* * *

**Gun Gale Online**

Kirito stretched as he appeared. “Well, time to get to work.” He smiled when he saw Sinon and LLENN, “Hey, Sinon, LLENN, where are you headed?”

Sinon smirked, she was planning to enjoy watching Kirito fuck with everyone. “I’m headed to the Governor’s Office, to register for the BoB.” She replied.

Kirito watched the people around them for a moment before falling into Character. “Is there a requirement for applying of some kind?”

“No, Aika-san, there isn’t.” Sinon said, playing along.

“In that case, Would it be alright if I entered with you?” He asked, acting like a nervous new Player.

“Everyone who enters is a vet at the game… but if you want to try your luck you may.” Sinon played along. She was, perhaps, having a little  _ too _ much fun with Kirito’s game.

“Then… I think I’ll come with you, to try it myself.” Kirito said with a sly little grin. “What about you, LLENN, are you going to try your luck too?”

“Nah.” LLENN said in reply. “Just don’t be surprised if you see Pito-chan, she’s going to be competing for sure.”

“So I take it she got to the finals of her bracket then?” Sinon asked.

LLENN nodded. “I’m happy for her.” The cute Avatar said, “It’s just too bad for her that she’s going to be up against the Commander.”

* * *

“So this is where we need to go…” Kirito said quietly. He looked over the information that was being asked for and decided that he would fill it out. He gave a dropbox address instead, because he wasn’t diving from home anyway. And there was little chance that he would be found, even if he was one of Death Gun’s targets.

And even if they did find him, well, they’d have to go through Sailor Mercury, two fully trained Mages and several JSDF Operatives.

Was his Guard Overkill? There was no such thing.

“Finished, Aika-chan?” Sinon asked.

“Yep!” Kirito chirped. “I guess we are heading for the lounge now?”

Sinon nodded, “Yes, if you will follow me.”

* * *

“Oh wow, this place is packed.” Kirito said, taking a step so that he was pretending to hide behind Sinon’s form.

“Eh, everyone here is either trying to enter or they are here to watch.” Sinon replied. “Hey, LLENN, can you go get us a booth or something?”

“Yep!” LLENN agreed, disappearing into the crowd as Sinon led Kirito to where the competition bracket was.

“Oh good.” Sinon said with a grin. “We are opposite sides. You’d better make it to the finals,  _ ‘Aika-chan’ _ …”

Kirito smirked back. “I would not have it any other way… Sinon.”

Sinon nodded as she led him to where LLENN was sitting. “So, who are you looking for?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t tell you that.” Kirito replied in a quiet, serious voice. He smiled when Sinon started to disappear, “See you soon, Sinon.”

She managed to give him a thumbs up before disappearing completely.

* * *

Three hours later, Kazuto sat up in his hospital bed and stretched.

“So?” Nurse Aki asked.

He gave her a triumphant smirk. “Not only did I qualify for the BoB, but I also got Death Gun’s attention, which was the whole point.”

“So, he appeared to you?” Tilnel asked.

Kazuto nodded. “I’m almost certain that was him.” He paused, “I’m fairly sure that it’s Red Eyed Xaxa, or… he’s the one who rolled the avatar. He tried to intimidate me in full view of LLENN. I’m sure she got quite the show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirito is wearing Asuna's outfit from Fatal Bullet.


	6. The Bullet of Bullets: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the Bullet of Bullets!

**Shintokyo: Kirito and Asuna’s Apartment**

“So, did you enjoy messing with people’s heads today, Kirito-kun?” Asuna asked.

“I did, though LLENN explained everything to Sinon, which took some of the fun out of it, but not very much.” Kazuto replied as he leaned against the counter and watched his fiancée cook their dinner.

Asuna sent him a grin over her shoulder. “So, what were the prelims like?”

“They were a one on one duel style shootout.” Kazuto replied. “I was careful not to use both of my Lightsabers. So it will come as a real shock when I use them both in the BoB itself.” He smirked.

Asuna chuckled. “What you did during the prelims was a surprise.” She said. “LLENN reported all the stunned faces. And… I think a lot of the players fell in love with you for your antics.”

“Eh?” Kazuto blushed. “You are the only one for me, Asuna-hime.” He then smirked. “And given my avatar and the gear you picked, most of them are probably convinced that I’m female.”

Asuna returned his smirk. “And your acting like a girl isn’t a part of that?” She asked.

“And if it is?” Kirito asked in response.

* * *

**Alfheim Online - Arun**

“You know, if I didn’t know better, I would have thought that the Commander was actually a girl,” Rameses noted in Lunarian, watching the replay of the Battle of Bullets highlights. He was sitting at a table with Silica, his adopted sister, and sister’s biological older brother, the four of them having come online to watch the prelims when they found out that Kirito was competing in them. The only reason Eyjalin, or as he knew his niece offline, Umi, wasn’t online was because she was with her mother on the Moon right now, helping her there with the Youma who had surrendered to them after the battle that ended the Dark Kingdom.

Which had led to a conundrum on what to do with them. The thought of killing them when they either refused to, or were incapable of, defend themselves left a bad taste in his mouth. Killing them in battle was one thing, killing the defenseless was another matter entirely.

Thus everyone spent the next week going to the Moon inspecting and clearing Hollows out of an area of the Palace to act as a temporary detainment facility while they worked out a decision. It also gave Healers Tilnel, Titania and, on occasion, Hakonia access to the Youma to figure out what made them tick. The fact that Yomi was able to have a child, not to mention Aoi, Sanna and Selja showed that at least some were biological in origin or were formerly other races.

Umi was surprisingly popular among many of the Youma. Or perhaps she simply fueled their curiosity.

Her presence showed the Youma that they  _ could _ coexist with other races in a manner that was not predator and prey. Nothing like a Half-Faerie/Half-Youma Hybrid to demonstrate that fact. It also helped that Yomi was now showing clear signs of pregnancy after she decided how the Princess and Skuggi were allowed to “punish” her husband after the Dark Kingdom and the being behind it was destroyed. They never did have a proper wedding, even though they did have the paperwork filed.

Now they had, twice, and Solbjoem had been the bride, accessories and all, for the second one.

His niece-- she claimed him as her uncle and he wasn’t going to argue the matter with her-- was, needless to say, clear past the heliopause with happiness at the fact that she was going to be an older sister.

“The fact that you saw through that before any of us were told that it was the Commander helps as well, doesn’t it bro?” His sister, Skuggað Ljós or as they called her in ALO, Skuggi, asked in the same language.

“A shame that the people of Alfheim can’t watch this,” Silica said. “I think they would find it entertaining.”

Rameses shrugged. “Eh, you know that it’s not regular and we’re still trying to figure out how it’s happening,” he said. “Not even the Captain really knows outside of the fact that there’s a connection with Praśāntate Samudra, and the connection to Alfheim comes and goes.” He looked thoughtful for a second. “I mean, we  _ can _ ask the Princess to go up there and ask Her Majesty’s AI, but where would the fun in that be?”

“You could come with me, you know, Rameses.” Asuna said as she brought the drinks over.

Rameses started. “Damn it, Pri- Asuna, don’t sneak up on me like that!” Rameses asked. “Skuggi’s bad enough about it, do you have to?”

“Who me? Why would I do that?” Asuna asked innocently.

“Because you enjoy it, Hime, don’t deny it.” Kirito replied with a knowing smirk from Rameses other side. “Messing with everyone in GGO has to be the most fun I’ve had in awhile.” He reached over and took one of the wine glasses. He was using his Cait Sith Alt. Avatar since his Spriggan Avatar was still in GGO.

Solbjoem shook his head, “You should have been born a Spriggan, I swear…” He grumbled.

“Why thank you, Guardsman.” Kirito gave the man a grin. “I must say though, watching the prelims feels a bit strange.” He took a sip of wine. “I had Yui make a recording of the Prelims as well.”

Solbjoem looked from Kirito to Asuna. “About those girls you found…”

“You mean Sachi and Thessalia.” Kirito said seriously, putting his wineglass on the end table. “What about them?”

“You know who they are?” The Royal Guard asked.

“We do.” Kirito said. “They’re from the future, Guardian Pluto confirmed it, and before you say anything, it’s part of a Stable Time Loop.”

Rameses, Skuggi and Solbjoem swore. “I heard about the one incident that was officially stated to be one,” Rameses said “Princess Serbaras, the Guardian of Pluto at the time, was involved and it caused some… interesting things in our history.”

“Yeah, like the changes to the Faerie ancestors,” Skuggi noted.

Asuna listened carefully. “Was that Moira’s mother?”

“A bit further back than that,” Solbjoem noted dryly. “This was… the Empire lasted for forty thousand years, so… hm… about halfway through its history. So thirty thousand or so years ago. Probably one of the few things from that far back in the Empire’s history that was clearly remembered. As a cautionary tale about the price of the kind of power that the Planetary Guardians and the dangers of misusing them. It wasn’t until about a century before The Fall that we learned that the tale was something that actually happened. It’s also the reason why Guardian Pluto’s use of her powers are traditionally strictly limited as they are.”

Kirito snorted. “That doesn’t surprise me.” He said. “She has command over Time, so having some strong limits placed on it to keep that power from being abused makes a lot of sense.”

“Yeah.” Asuna agreed. “Moira said that she’s going to hate them, and she has implied that there will be others. I know they’ve happened, even if they were never made common knowledge.. Tande certainly didn’t enjoy dealing with them. Neither did Tāyi.”

“Which makes sense, I get headaches just thinking about having to deal with this one from the other side of  _ this one _ .” Kirito said. “And yes, I know what I just said makes no sense.”

“Poor Consort…” Asuna purred. “I don’t want to deal with it either.”

“Which is hardly surprising.” Said a Puuka with green hair who had just appeared. “Seeing as I don’t want to have to set it up.” She muttered.

“Moira?” Asuna asked.

The Puuka nodded.

“Why are you a Puuka?” Kazuto asked.

“Music is all about timing.” Moira replied softly. “I thought it was appropriate.”

“... makes perfect sense to me,” Rameses said before taking his cup and draining it. “Now, let’s get away from this topic. So Commander, have fun playing games with poor unsuspecting gamers’ heads and looking good while doing so?”

“It’s fun to do every now and then,” Kirito replied. “Why? Interested in doing so as well?”

“No, no,” Rameses replied, not noticing Silica’s blush. “Watching you is enough for me.”

“We’ll just sic Ashley on him when we feel like it,” Skuggi said with a grin. “Or when we want to make both him and SIlica turn redder than their hair here. Or make Elerin laugh. You know, reasons to do so.”

“Skuggi!” Rameses and Silica both protested.

“What?” His sister asked with a grin, “You can’t stop Asuna-hime you know. And she will make sure both of you are wearing outfits that go well with each other.”

“Don’t think you won’t be joining them.” Asuna said from behind the Spriggan.

“Fair enough,” Skuggi replied, looking over her shoulder and then smirked. “Maybe we can get my older brother in something nice as well. With Yomi wearing a nice motherly outfit and Eyalin looking absolutely adorable in one of the outfits that Ashley made for Sasha when they were kids.”

“Brat!” Solbjoem muttered. “Don’t give her ideas. And don’t get me involved either!”

“Too late for that, oh biological brother of my adopted sister,” Rameses said. “When it happens, just drift with it. She and Ashley at least have good taste.”

Asuna was looking interested. “I bet Ashley has some of those outfits in adult sizes too…” She said, giving Kirito a thoughtful look.

“As long as you let me choose.” He acquiesced.

Asuna clapped happily. “I give you leave to mess with Sinon too, tomorrow.”

Solbjoem leaned closer to Rameses. “I noticed that Silica blushed at the thought of you in a dress.” He said. “Care to explain?”

Rameses shrugged. “She might have a thing for that,” he replied.

“He looks so unwrappable,” Silica muttered and then blushed when she realized that she said that out loud..

Asuna giggled. “Kirito-kun, what do you think, should we put Silica-chan in the Sheep costume we saw in Sasha’s report? Or Rameses?”

“… Yes,” Kirito replied.

Asuna giggled again. “I’m going to find out if Ashley has these costumes then.” She said as she opened her Mystic Tome.

* * *

**Shintokyo: Kirigaya/Yuuki Apartments**

“Well, the girls are asleep.” Asuna said as she came into the kitchen. “Was there anything else you needed to tell me about today?”

“Yui said something that makes me think that I am going to end up recruiting Sinon, and that the investigation will be successful, whether it goes smoothly or not is another question.” Kazuto replied. “I’m pretty sure that she was about to say ‘Aunt Sinon’.”

“I see,” Asuna replied thoughtfully. “And with LLENN saying that she lives in the same kind of place as our three who died…”

“LLENN is the only one I’m putting on guard duty. I don’t think Sinon has met Karen yet.” Kirito replied, “And it’s safer for her to be the only… official guard on duty.”

“Yes…” Asuna agreed, “And Sinon is very good, I would not be surprised if she turns out to be one of Death Gun’s targets.”

“All the evidence points that way.” Kirito agreed.

“Then, your job tomorrow is to keep her safe.” Asuna replied. “I won’t have this promising recruit killed.”

“Yes Hime.”

* * *

**December 13, 2025; Chiyoda: Nihon University Hospital**

Kazuto sat down on the hospital bed and waited as Nurse Aki finished putting the electrodes on his chest. “The BoB is probably going to take a few hours to complete, so don’t worry too much about how long it’s taking me. I looked up the rules, the contest continues down to the last person standing, and with how big the stage of the game is set on…”

Nurse Aki nodded, “Well, only one of us needs to have their eyes on your readings.” She said. “We can watch the BoB from here.”

Kazuto nodded as he picked up the AmuSphere and got comfortable on the bed. He took a deep calming breath that slid the AmuSphere on over his eyes and lay down. “Link Start!”

His body went limp.

* * *

**Gun Gale Online: SBC Glocken**

“Oi, Aika-san!” Sinon called as Kirito spawned. “Come on, we’ve got to get going.”

“Oh, coming, Sinon-san!” Kirito called back. “Today is going to be super fun, I just know it!”

Sinon smiled, “Just try not to get killed in the first ten minutes of the free for all. Your pretty head belongs to me!”

Kirito giggled. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He said, matching Sinon’s grin with one of his own. “After all,  _ your _ pretty little head also belongs to  _ me _ . As does the rest of you.”

Sinon blinked at him as they headed for the Governor’s Manor. “Oi, what does that mean?”

“Why, Sinon-san~” Kirito smirked. “Think of this as your Evaluation.”

“Eh?” Sinon stopped and stared at him as Kirito kept walking. “Mou, Aika! The hell does that mean?” She demanded as she ran to catch back up to him.

Kirito just gave her a smile. “You’ll see.”

* * *

**ISL Ragnarok: Forest Area**

Kirito looked around at the forest where he’d spawned. “Ok, first order of business, is to find Sinon.” He said to himself. “But first,” He smirked as he opened his menu and equipped his [Kagemitsu G4] and his [Akaruien 17] on one side, and his [FN 57] on the other. “There,  _ now _ I’m ready.”

After finding Sinon, he could kick some ass and take names. As well as take out Death Gun. Who knew how many other targets that madman had that were competing in this tournament was also a question that Kirito wasn’t sure of.

Now to find his new friend.

* * *

**Bridge Area**

_ Huh, looks like Aika got taken out already, _ Sinon thought as she put away the tablet that showed her the most recent Satellite Scan of the battlefield.

Sinon settled herself down where she had a view of the entire bridge in front of her. Dyne was on the side of the river and the bridge, closest to her position. carefully, she set her [Hecate II] down and lay down on her belly. She looked through her Sniper Scope and noticed that someone else was approaching Dyne’s position on the bridge.

Sinon wasn’t sure who it was, but she was in the perfect place to find out. Before she could do anything, the sound of a snap of a twig beginning stepped on caught her attention. She turned, pulling her side arm from its holster and brought it up.

Only for the annoying Kirito to pop out. “Oh good, I found you.” He chirped happily in a voice that sounded way too feminine for Sinon’s liking.

“You came  _ looking for me _ ?” She demanded angrily.

“But LLENN told me that you live in identical conditions to the people who have died since November.” He explained quietly. “And even though I know we are not allies, I would rather not give Death Gun the chance to kill you, since you seem to fit the profile of his victims.”

“LLENN?” Sinon asked.

“Yup!” Kirito chirped brightly.

“Then I’m just going to ignore you.” Sinon said as she lay back down, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Kirito had pulled out a pair of binoculars to watch the bridge himself.

“By the way, how did you sneak up on me?” Sinon asked curiously as she watched Dyne. “The Satellite Scan wasn’t that long ago and you should have shown up on it.”

“I swam across the river.” Kirito replied with uncharacteristic seriousness for the role he was playing.

“In that heavy armor?” Sinon demanded.

Kirito smirked, “I stuffed everything into my Inventory and then re-equipped everything once I climbed out.” He explained lightly.

Sinon barely fought off the urge to face palm.

“Sinon, someone new is coming.” Kirito said suddenly, and Sinon turned her attention back to the bridge.

She looked through her scope. “I think that’s Pale Rider.” She replied.

She could imagine Kirito rolling his eyes as he surveyed the Bridge.

In the next minute, Dyne was killed by Pale Rider. That was when the situation went downhill.

Kirito was the one to notice first. “Sinon, there’s someone there.”

“Where?” Sinon asked.

“By Pale Rider, behind one of the suspension cables.” Kirito’s voice became urgent. “I think it’s Death Gun.”

Sinon searched through her scope, finally finding him as the monster was making a christian cross over his face, having pulled out a small pistol. The pistol caused Sinon to freeze momentarily.

“Sinon!” Kirito’s voice snapped her out of it. “You need to shoot Death Gun! Now!”

Sinon forced herself to move, but she was too slow to do anything as Death Gun shot Pale Rider, and Pale Rider was disconnected from GGO.  _ ‘The therapy isn’t working…’ _ Sinon thought bleakly.

“Sinon!” Kirito said again as they were ambushed from behind.

Sinon turned, and in that instant, Kirito moved, his twin lightsabers whirling, shielding her from a hail of bullets.

“Pito-san, I should have known it was you.” Kirito said quietly.

“C-Commander!” Pitohui said shakily in confused shock. “What are you doing here?”

Kirito smirked, “You’ll find out later.” He said in that feminine voice. “For now, however, you die.” He lunged forward and cut her in half.

“N-no… fair…” Pitohui pouted as she died.

* * *

**Lost City**

Sinon was panting as she and Kirito entered the Lost City. “So, now what?” She asked.

“Now we find a place to hole up in for a little so we can decide what to do.” Kirito replied, and Sinon was angry to see that he wasn’t even breathing hard. How was it that he wasn’t tired?

“You are going to need to let me in on what’s going on.” Sinon told him sharply with displeasure.

“After we’ve gotten to cover.” Kirito replied. “How many participants are left?” He asked, turning to her.

Sinon pulled out her map of ISL Ragnarok and activated it. She studied it for a moment. “There are, perhaps seven players left, including the two of us.” She said calmly.

Kirito nodded thoughtfully. “Pale Rider is dead.” He said quietly. He turned to look at her, “What happened to you? I heard from LLENN that you were one of the best Snipers in the game, but you  _ froze _ .”

Sinon sighed, “Not here.” She said quietly.

“Alright.” Kirito agreed, “Later.” He looked over the map, deciding on who was closest. “There are two people in the city that we can go after.”

“There is only one name that I don’t know from the last BoB.” Sinon said. “Other than yours, obviously.” She added as an afterthought.

“Which one?” Kirito asked.

“Sterben.” Sinon replied. “I  _ think _ it’s Steven?”

“Sterben…” Kirito said thoughtfully as he made a motion with his right hand and brought up his menu. “Let’s see…”

Sinon blinked as she watched Kirito type something and hit send.

* * *

**Chiyoda: Nihon University Hospital**

Tilnel blinked, tapping the notification that had appeared before her.

“What is it?” Titania asked quietly in Lunarian.

“The Commander sent me a question.” Tilnel said, “For you, Princess Iris.”

Ami turned to her from the television the four had been watching. “What is it?” She asked.

* * *

**ISL Ragnarok**

Kirito hummed as he turned his attention back to Sinon, “Unfortunately, I think we are going to have to split up for a few minutes.”

“Who are you going to go after?” She asked.

“Juushi X.” Kirito said, disappearing.

* * *

Sinon was looking for a place to set up a Sniper’s Nest when she suddenly and completely lost feeling in her body. Then she was falling. ‘ _ Great, can my day get any worse?’ _ she wondered helplessly. The color drained from her face as she looked up and saw Death Gun standing over her.

  
  



	7. Bullet of Bullets: Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of the Battle Royale.
> 
> And someone gets away...

**Gun Gale Online - ISL Ragnarok: Lost City**

Kirito’s eyes narrowed as he killed Juushi X, not paying any attention to the female avatar as she fell to pieces. “I should not have left Sinon alone.” He reprimanded himself coldly as he rushed back to where he’d left the Sniper he was hoping to recruit for the Militia.

He needed to hurry.

* * *

Sinon’s eyes widened as she came face to muzzle with  _ that gun _ . “No…” She breathed, struggling to make her left arm move. There was a Stun Bolt in her shoulder and she wasn’t going to be able to reach anything in time, but she still needed to try. She didn’t want to die damnit!

Kyouji’s idea had been a good one, but it was not actually working, which was a problem.  _ ‘I knew I should have asked my therapist first instead of letting Shinkawa-kun talk me into playing this game…’ _ Sinon thought miserably.

And now, because of her well meaning friend, she was going to be murdered.

There was a bang, but Sinon couldn’t feel the numbness that was in the place of pain seeping into her Avatar. She blinked, looking up at  _ Kirito _ who had appeared out of nowhere, having cut the bullet in two, just like he had during their duel in the preliminaries.

“You aren’t going to kill anyone else,  _ Red-Eyed Xaxa! _ ” Kirito snarled as he brought up his two ‘Sabers, ready to guard Sinon.

"Oh, you seem so sure." The other Player said.

"And  _ you _ seem to be sure that I'm wrong?" Kirito snapped, tossing a smoke grenade at the other.

* * *

Kirito sighed in relief as he set Sinon down on an old mattress in one of the abandoned buildings of the [Lost City], "Are you all right, Sinon?" He asked.

"Yes, other than the fact that I can't move yet." Sinon replied. "You know that guy, do you?" She asked as they waited for her [Paralysis] to go away.

"You  _ could _ say that," Kirito said. "I don't know him personally, why would I  _ want _ to? He's a Player Killer. Both of us are SAO Survivors, only, his mind was twisted by a man called PoH."

Sinon blinked. And since SAO had been a Death Game… she could understand why Kirito wanted nothing to do with Player Killers. Granted, the deaths were fewer than the number of those who “died” in the game, but the number was still over a thousand. And many of those who died but weren’t killed in reality often came back effectively crippled.

Yes, the cases of deaths and crippling effects when the person didn’t die eventually tapered off, but it was still a significant portion of those who had been caught up in it.

"Most of Laughing Coffin, the guild of player killers, have been turned over to the authorities, but several did slip through the cracks. And it is my responsibility to catch them." Kirito explained. “Other than Heathcliff, I’m the one who had the highest level of all the Players in the game.”

“What if we see him again?” Sinon asked as her [Paralysis] dissipated and she sat up.

“That’s easy, I’m going to take him out of the competition.” Kirito replied. “He needs to be killed to keep the other participants safe.”

“But how does that work?” Sinon asked.

“In order for you to understand completely, you need to know what a [Sleep-PK] is,” Kirito replied.

“Sleep-PK?” Sinon asked in confusion.

“You know the mechanics of the [Safe Zones], right?” Kirito asked.

“Yeah, no damage can be done to anyone in the [Safe Zone],” Sinon replied, “But what does that have to do with what we are talking about?”

“It has to do with the [Duel] system that was a part of SAO.” Kirito replied. “The [Duel] System allowed for Players to test themselves against one another without their cursor turning Orange.”

“And Orange Players are?” Sinon asked.

“Normally, attacking another Player in games like SAO, and ALO causes the system to mark the attacking player as a criminal, as indicated by their Cursor turning Orange. Using the [Duel] System gave the Players a way to test their skills against each other without the one to make the first attack seen as a criminal by the system.” Kirito explained. “Seeing as SAO was a Death Game, no one ever chose the [Full Finish] option.”

“I can guess what that means.” Sinon said.

“Well, while a Player sleeps they are dead to the world, VR, SAO, made that quite literal.” Kirito said.

Sinon nodded in understanding. “Ok.”

“Well, a [Sleep-PK] is what happens when a Player Killer challenges a sleeping person to a [Duel], the Player Killer will then move the sleeping person’s finger. They choose the [Full Finish] option, and then hack away at the other Player’s [HP], this also has the side effect of leaving the Player Killer’s Cursor  _ green _ .” Kirito turned away, “Asuna-hime and I witnessed the tail end of the first one in SAO…”

No wonder he found PVP distasteful. Sinon checked the time in the corner of her UI. “We should go.” She said, changing the subject, “Death Gun will be closing in on our position by now.”

Kirito checked the time himself, “You’re right, we should get going.” He opened the door for her. “You froze earlier.”

Sinon flinched, “About that… I don’t actually like guns very much.”

Kirito’s eyebrows went up. Then he shoved Sinon to the ground as bullets started flying over their heads. “Looks like he found us..” Kirito took a moment to look around and spotted some retro, military bikes. “Sinon, I have an idea.”

“Well, hurry up already!” Sinon hissed back as Kirito pushed himself off of her.

“Follow me!” He called back.

Sinon clutched her [Hecate II] and ran after him.

* * *

_ ‘Where are we going?’ _ Sinon wondered as she ran after Kirito.

He led her to where there were a bunch of bikes and motioned for her to get on one.

“Oi, Kirito, these are supposed to be really hard to steer!” Sinon protested, even as she picked one at random and clambered into the back seat and set up her [Hecate II] on the back so that she could, hopefully, snipe at anyone who tried to follow them.

“That’s alright Sinon, I have a bike IRL that has similar steering.” Kirito replied as he paid to rent the three wheeler and the wheels screeched as the pair retreated.

* * *

**Chiyoda: Nihon University Hospital**

“What is the Commander’s question?” Ami asked quietly, turning her attention from the television, which was showing them the BoB. They had all just watched Pale Rider’s death and were rather pale because of it.

Tilnel looked down at the message that she’d gotten. “‘What does ‘Sterben’ mean and what language is it?’” The Dark Elf read aloud.

“Sterben?” Ami said thoughtfully. “Of course Death Gun would not be the Avatar’s actual Handle!” She grimaced. “Hang on, I need to check my dictionary. Though, I  _ can _ tell you that the word is German.” She pulled out her German to Japanese dictionary. “I’m sure I know what it means.”

“Then why did you get your dictionary out?” Tilnel translated for Titania.

“Because I want to double check first.” Ami said as she came to the correct entry. “Sterben means death.”

Tilnel didn’t even think about it as she opened her Mystic Tome and sent Kazuto her reply with the answer.

* * *

**Gun Gale Online - ISL Ragnarok: Desert Area**

Kirito sighed in relief as they left the [Lost City] and entered the desert “Ok, let me find a place for us to hole up and hide for a while.” He said. “And then, we need to talk.”

“All right.” Sinon agreed, falling silent for the rest of the ride. She wasn’t looking forward to this at all.

* * *

Kirito pushed the bike into the cave he’d found. “All right, for the moment, we are safe.”

Slowly, Sinon climbed down from their ride. “For a moment there, I thought we’d never get away from him…” She blinked in surprise when she saw Kirito tap the notification icon. 

“Why am I not fucking surprised?” He muttered to himself in Lunarian.

“Kirito-san, is something wrong?” Sinon asked hesitantly. She may not have understood the language he’d used, but she sure as hell understood the tone.

Kirito shook his head. “No,” He said in Japanese, “But I know who Death Gun is now.” He turned his eyes to her. “But who Death Gun is, can wait.” Kirito gave her a stern look. “What happened in the city? You froze. You’re no good to anyone if you keep doing that.”

Sinon looked away, “I’m sorry, Kirito.” She didn’t really want to reveal why she’d frozen like that, she was a badass Sniper for God’s sake! This frustrated her to no end.

Kirito’s serious eyes softened a little bit. “What happened?” He repeated.

Sinon looked down at her gun, “I… can’t stand the sight of guns, really.” She admitted, “One gun in particular.” She bit her lip as she thought about it.

“And why is that?” Kirito asked, coming to stand next to her. That was when he noticed that her breathing was irregular. “Sinon, calm down. Whatever it is, is gone.”

“But--” Sinon winced as Kirito grabbed her shoulders.

“Control your breathing or the AmuSphere will log you out.” He said in a slow tone, “Breathe. Breathe in, hold it for a few seconds and then breathe out. And then repeat.” He instructed. “You need to calm your racing heart, and controlling your breathing will help.”

Sinon bit her lip and nodded. She could do this. She  _ had _ to do this. Slowly she inhaled and held her breath for three seconds. Then she repeated the motion several times. “I’m… not getting the warnings any more.” She said.

Kirito nodded, sitting down, “Something tells me that this is something you  _ need _ to talk about. So let’s talk.” He motioned to the ground in front of him.

Sinon took the invitation, looking as if she was mentally exhausted.

“You said that you don’t like guns, is there a reason why?” He asked. “Why would you play a game full of them if you can’t stand the sight of my [FN 57]? How can you even stand looking at your [Hecate II]?”

“No,” she confirmed. “I really don’t. I can’t even stand looking at or holding a toy.” She started laughing at the irony. “Which is kind of pathetic, since I think of myself as a Sniper…”

“How did that happen?” Kirito asked.

Sinon hesitated. “Well…” She clutched her [Hecate II] tightly.

“You need to go at your own pace, Sinon.” Kirito said.

“I also need to tell you.” Sinon snapped.

“Then, the best place to start is at the beginning.” Kirito said soothingly. “Take as long as you need. The BoB is not going to finish until one person is left.”

Sinon nodded, “Alright then.” She took a deep breath. “Something happened when I was eleven. Something really, really terrible.” She hugged her knees tightly bringing them against her chest, where her sniper rifle was now trapped.

Kirito slowly reached over and placed a hand on her head. “It’s ok, Sinon.”

Sinon began to cry as the tale spilled out. She didn’t bother to hide her tears, and it wasn’t pretty. Warnings popped up in her UI, but Sinon didn’t care, because she knew that she’d calm down once everything was off her chest. The tears and snot made for an ugly picture, but Sinon got the feeling that Kirito would ignore it all, because it was her words that were important, not her appearance.

So she told him how a day at the post office had gone down the drain with a person dying. “I think the man must have been high, or something, because he just would not stop and he wasn’t being reasonable.” Sinon whispered. “He had a gun on him, the [Type 54 Black Star],” She swallowed unhappily, “I took the gun from him and killed him!”

She wasn’t sure when their positions had changed, with her head in his lap and his fingers tangled in her green hair.

Kirito nodded, “It will get better, Sinon.” He soothed her. “How many people are left in this Battle Royale?”

Sinon pushed herself up and went outside to take a look at the map. “It looks like Sterben and Yamikaze are the only other Players left.” She replied as she studied the map. “And Sterben’s name seems to be flickering in and out.”

“I’m not sure what that means.” Kirito frowned, “But if that’s the case, then he might have something that is supposed to shield him from not just scans but [Searching] Skills and the like but because of the satellite in orbit, it doesn’t work completely.”

“So, should we go after Yamikaze first?” Sinon asked, turning to him.

“Hm, that might be the best thing to do.” Kirito agreed. He looked down at the map. “It looks like Yamikaze is in the [Lost City],” Kirito turned to Sinon, “If I act as a decoy, can you kill him?”

Sinon nodded. “I can.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Kirito replied, very carefully getting back into Character. “You’ll take good care of me, won’t you, Sinon-san?”

Sinon nodded, “Can do, Aika-chan!” She grinned.

Kirito nodded and they went separate ways.

* * *

Kirito was waiting for Yamikaze to take the bait. At the sound of a bullet, which he deflected easily, he knew that Yamikaze had. “You see him, Sinon?” He asked.

“Yes, I see him.” Sinon’s voice said through the radio in Kirito’s ear.

“Then I will leave Yamikaze to you.” Kirito replied as he scanned the area. He ducked under a stun bolt and turned to look in the direction it came from.

“The hell was that?” Sinon demanded. “Was that Death Gun?”

“Yes, that was Sterben.” Kirito agreed as he activated his Perception Skill. “Is Yamikaze?”

There was a sudden sound of a gunshot. “He is now.” Sinon replied. “Do you want me to move?”

“No, with what Sterben is wearing, I might need the [Bullet Prediction Line] to keep him in sight.”

“Roger that.” Sinon said before the radio went silent.

“So, Xaxa, will you meet me head on?” Kirito wondered to himself as he reached for his second Kouken.

“You are the real one.” Came that almost robotic sounding voice from behind and Kirito ducked, parrying Sterben’s blade.

It was one that he recognised. It was an Estoc, a style of Rapier. Not the type that his Asuna-hime preferred, not that it really mattered. “So, you’ve come to face me like this.” Kirito said. “You do know that whoever you are working with will not be able to find my body, and that I am well protected?”

“It does not matter to me!” Xaxa’s voice said. “I will still beat you, Black Swordsman!” He snarled as he launched himself at Kirito.

Kirito smirked. “I think not.” He breathed in, and for him, time slowed. He recognised Sterben’s set up. Star Splash was one of Asuna’s favored Sword Skills, so it was quite easy to evade. Kirito retaliated with a Sonic Leap of his own.

When it looked like Sterben was about to dodge, Kirito raised his sword and put on a burst of speed.

Sterben barely managed to dodge and succeeded in stabbing Kirito’s shoulder.

Kirito pulled away, putting a hand to his shoulder, his eyes narrowing. ‘ _ He seems to have gotten better. _ ’ He thought. ‘ _ I just hope that they have not discovered that they can use Sword Skills IRL… _ ’

“Not so great now that you don’t have the system helping you, are you,  _ Black Swordsman? _ ” Sterben demanded. He sounded so sure of that.

“Wouldn’t you love to be right?” Kirito asked.

“The person I see before me isn’t the same man from SAO.” Sterben declared.

Kirito smirked in amusement as his eyes started to bleed gold. “I’m not. He agreed, “I’m  _ better! _ ”

Sterben snarled as he suddenly found Kirito in his face.

“ _ Starburst, Stream! _ ” Kirito whispered, each of the following sixteen attacks drained Sterben of his HP.

Finally, Sterben’s torso was separated from his legs by Kirito’s last strike.

Kirito was emotionless as he stood over Sterben’s dying form.

“It’s not over!” The dying Avatar declared. “It will never be over!”

“You‘re wrong Xaxa, it is over.” Kirito breathed in relief as Sinon came up from behind him.

“What was that, Kirito?” She demanded.

“What are you referring to?” Kirito asked in confusion.

Sinon sent him a glare. “That business with Death Gun!”

“Ah, as you know by now, we were both in SAO.” Kirito said. “Normally, when I play games, it’s to relax, but SAO… was different for obvious reasons.”

Sinon stared at him for a few moments.

“I can explain better after we end the BoB.” Kirito said, “Would you like to duel me?”

Sinon smirked. “I have a better idea.” She said as she reached for one of her grenades.

“And what’s that?” Kirito asked dubiously.

“Oh, just something LLENN showed me.” Sinon said as she tossed Kirito the now live grenade before hugging him, trapping the grenade between their avatars.

“You know where I live?” Sinon asked.

“LLENN told me.” Kirito said as the Grenade went off.

* * *

**Chiyoda: Nihon University Hospital**

Kirito’s eyes snapped open and he pulled his AmuSphere off his head.

“Kirito?” Tilnel asked.

“It might be nothing,” Kirito said shortly. “Mizuno-san, can you come with me?”

“Where are we going?” Ami asked as she watched Kirito pull the electrodes off his chest.

“Just to go check on Sinon.” He replied as he pulled his shirt and jacket back on.

**Asada Shino’s Apartment**

Shino stretched lavishly and giggled as she pulled her AmuSphere off of her head. “What a rush!” She’d won, part of her almost could not believe that she’d tied for first in the BoB.

There was a knock at the door. “Coming!” She called cheerfully, heading for her front door. Looking through the peephole, she saw that it was just her friend, Shinkawa Kyouji. Thinking nothing of it, she opened the door and let him in.

“Congratulations on winning the BoB.” Kyouji said with a grin. “I knew you could do it.”

Shino gave him a smile. “I didn’t do it on my own though, I don’t think I’d be alive if it weren't for Kirito.”

Kyouji’s eyes narrowed. “You should stay away from that guy.”

Shino blinked. “If you say so…” she hesitated to agree. “But he saved me from Death Gun.”

Kyouji frowned. “Asada-san, about that thing we’ve been talking about…”

“You are my friend, Kyouji, I don’t think I’m-Ah! The hell are you doing, Shinkawa-kun!” Shino demanded as he tackled her.

Her front door burst open, and for once, Shino was actually happy that her lock didn’t work part of the time. Her eyes widened when she looked past Kyouji and saw just how tall the person was.

The stranger picked Kyouji up and off of Shino. “You alright, Sinon?” A familiar voice asked.

Shino blinked. “…LLENN?” She asked in shock.

“Yup!” LLENN ginned as she pushed Kyouji to the ground and sat on him. “Name’s Kohiruimaki Karen. Nice to meet you.”

“No wonder you had to be so extreme with Pitohui…” Shino said numbly.

LLENN, Karen grinned, as she tapped something in front of her. A window opened and she read the memo. “The Commander should be here in a minute or so.”

Kyouji growled. “Get off of me!” He demanded.

“Hm… I think not.” Karen said after pretending to think about his demand.

“LLENN, what was that?” Shino demanded of her friend. “How can you use the Menu IRL?”

“Menu?” Karen blinked, “Oh! You mean the Mystic Tome! It’s all a part of the thing that I learned in SAO.”

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Asked a voice from the still open front door.

“Kirito!” Shino said.

Kirito’s eyes narrowed at the sight of Kyouji. “LLENN, check him. He might be one of Xaxa’s accomplices.

Karen saluted playfully.

“Are you ok, Sinon?” He asked, turning his attention to Shino.

“Y-yeah,” Shino replied, “LLENN was able to pull Shinkawa-kun off me before he could do anything.”

“Found something Boss!” Karen announced, holding the capped syringe.

Kirito took it and examined it for a moment. “What do you think, Mizuno-san?” He asked, handing the syringe to the blue haired woman who had arrived with him.

“It’s Succinylcholine, a chemical commonly used as an anesthetic in cardiac surgeries when the heart needs to be artificially stopped.” Mizuno-san announced, surreptitiously scanning it with her visor. “And the amounts in each are enough to induce cardiac arrest in most people. It would not surprise me if traces of this were to be found in the bodies of the other victims.”

“So that’s how they were doing it.” Kirito growled.

“I found a second one, Commander.” LLENN said.

“I see.” Kirito said. “Murder suicide?” But why?

“Ka-Kirito-kun.” Asuna’s voice spoke.

“Yes, Hime?” Kirito asked.

“Minako has apprehended Xaxa, but Johnny Black was in a separate location and he’s gone to ground by now.” Asuna said.

“Should we hand these two over to the police?” Kirito asked.

“Wait!” Kyouji grimaced, “Aniki… isn’t who he used to be. I didn’t want to do this but he… he…”

Kirito met Asuna’s eyes with his own. “Should we deal with Shinkawa?”

  
“We probably should,” Asuna agreed. “Maybe send him on the next trip to Aincrad. Get him away from Xaxa’s influence. As for Xaxa, I’ll have to talk with Tande and Moira, maybe even go and bring it up to Tāyi before we turn him over to the authorities. As for Johnny Black...” She closed her eyes. “If we can capture him, good. If not… take him down.  _ Permanently _ .”


	8. Festive Kidnappings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have fun kidnapping festival goers!

**Gun Gale Online: SBC Glocken**

Asuna pushed Kirito onto the bed below her. “Let’s have some fun before you transfer this Avatar back to ALO…” She grinned.

“Neh, Asuna…?” Kirito hesitated, his whole body heating up in response to his fiancée’s ministrations.

“Yes, Kirito-kun?” Asuna asked as she started to play with his long hair.

“Isn’t that Avatar married to my GGO Avatar?” He asked.

“So?” Asuna asked, “It’s not as if you or I are cheating on each other by playing around this way.” She leaned down to nibble at his throat, pulling a long sigh of contentment from him.

“I-I suppose…” Kirito surrendered. “And my acting left you all hot and bothered…”

“Oh, I know you would never leave me in such a condition…” Asuna purred, “Though Healer Hakonia is likely to scold us for what we are doing when we get to Aincrad.”

Kirito frowned. “Please don’t bring anyone else up when we are in bed, you are ruining the mood…”

“I am, am I?” Asuna asked as she leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

**Shintokyo: Kazuto and Asuna’s Apartment**

Kazuto stretched as he sat up in the bed having transferred his ALO Avatar back to ALO. He blinked up at Sachi, who was sitting on his stomach. “Did you have fun, Papa?” She asked.

Kazuto picked her up, “I was just transferring my avatar back to the right game.” He said.

“Can we do something together, Papa?” Sachi asked.

“I think, that depends on what you want to do with us, Sachi.” Kazuto replied as he sat up.

Sachi looked thoughtful as she curled up in her father’s lap. “I don’t know, I just know that I want to do something with you and Mama.” She said finally, after a few moments of contemplation.

“Well, I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Kazuto said, petting her hair. “Maybe we can spend the day with your grandparents or something, make a real family trip out of it.”

“That sounds great Papa!” Sachi agreed brightly.

Kazuto chuckled as he got out of bed with Sachi in his arms. “Let’s go see what Mama thinks before we make any plans.”

* * *

“Something we can do as a family?” Asuna asked as she readied a snack for them all.

“Yeah.” Kirito replied.

“Hm…” Asuna looked thoughtful, “Well, there is a festival going on in Setagaya that we could go to…” She mused, “Or we could attend the one in Minato, that’s the one where Rei and Jiji’s temple is a part of.”

Kazuto nodded, turning to Sachi. “Sachi, why don’t you decide where we go?”

“Me, Papa?” Sachi asked.

Kazuto nodded.

“Um, can we go to the one in Minato?” She asked hesitantly.

“Sure!” Asuna agreed, “Rei-san even gave me tickets.”

* * *

**Minato Ward: Hikawa Shrine**

Rei settled herself in front of the Sacred Fire and concentrated on what she needed to see. The fire danced before her, creating shapes, trying to distract her with the pretty display. But the Priestess persevered. Something had been giving her a very bad feeling for the last week, but until today, she had not been able to devote any time into finding out why she would have such a feeling. The war with the Dark Kingdom was over, the leftover Youma were learning, albeit on the moon, that humans weren’t just a food source. And while none of the Youma had been cleared to return to Earth just yet, Yomi had mentioned that there were a few that had taken an interest in becoming priestesses under her grandfather.

None of the Youma would be allowed back before they learned Yomi’s trick.

It was a good thing that Sanna and Selja could put the fear of God into them, otherwise the leftover Youma would probably be harder to handle. There being former high level Youma had apparently changed something about them that the Youma could sense and recognize. And Kayaba-san was still being coddled by the rest of her clan, so it wasn’t as if they could use her.

“Rei-chan, all the preparations are complete.” Jiji said from the door of the chamber.

“Alright, Grandpa.” She called back, “I was about to divine what my bad feeling could be about.”

Rei turned her attention back to the flames and took a moment to center herself. Asuna needed her to be on top of her game. “I have a bad feeling about this…” She said as images started flashing past her eyes.

So, an enemy was coming? Great, they hadn’t gotten even a single year of rest yet either! Rei sighed. “Great.”

The most prominent symbol was a downturned crescent moon, the opposite of the Royal Symbol, and instead of gold, it was black. She needed some drawing supplies.

That symbol, she needed to make sure that Asuna saw this.

* * *

**Nerima: Ayano Residence**

Minako grinned when she saw Silica’s house. “She lives in Ranma’s house, that’s awesome.” She rang the doorbell.

“Who is it?” Keiko’s voice came back.

“It’s Minako.” She replied.

“I’ll be right there,” Keiko said, and a few minutes later, the gates opened. “We’ll be using the Dojo. Mom wants to meet you before we get started, is that fine?”

“Sure, we can do that.” Minako agreed with a smile.

“So, how long are you going to be here?” Keiko asked as she led Asuna’s body double into her house.

“Just this morning.” Minako replied. “I’m meeting Hiyori for lunch.”

“I hope you enjoy your lunch date then.” Keiko grinned.

“Oi, it’s  _ not _ a date!” Minako protested.

“Does Lux know that?” Keiko asked with a grin. “You know she’s got a huge crush on you.” Then, Keiko booked it.

“Get back here, you brat!” Minako shouted after the girl she was here to teach as she gave chase, a fond smile on her face.

* * *

**Minato Ward: Hikawa Festival**

Sachi smiled happily when they got off the bus at the stop at the bottom of the stairs to the Hikawa Shrine. She’d never been here before. “It’s so pretty! Isn’t it, Mama?” Sachi asked, turning to her mother.

“Yes, it is.” Asuna agreed.

“So, where should we start?” Kazuto asked cheerfully, his arms were full of Thessalia, who had demanded that he carry her for the duration. ‘ _ Why am I stuck dealing with  _ Argo’s _ child? _ ’ He wondered silently.

Oh, right. Argo was too flighty to take care of a child at the moment. Not to mention that Argo didn’t have her own apartment. Sumire was still living at home with her parents taking care of her.

That didn’t even begin to explain the one time that Thessalia had slipped up and  _ also _ called Asuna  _ Mama _ …

She shook the thought from her mind. She could wonder about it later.

“I wish Melite, Vela and Carina were here to see this…” Thessalia said in a voice that wasn’t quite quiet enough for Kazuto to miss.

“Hmm, what was that, Thessalia?” Kazuto asked, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder.

Thessalia froze. “N-nothing, Papa?” Thessalia asked nervously.

“Thessa, you  _ know _ how observant Papa is…” Yui warned from where she was sitting on Asuna’s shoulder.

Kazuto’s eyes narrowed, who those three were probably bordered on information that they should not learn, but he could take a guess. Great. Thessalia had younger siblings she’d been forced to leave behind… Pushing her for information would only lead to tears.

Kazuto paled. How many of those names might be children that he fathered? Asuna was going to kill him if she ever found out. At the same time, his punishment would only be worse if he tried to hide this from her. Though, if the Metamorphosis Spell was in play… Did any of those names result from  _ Asuna _ being the father?

Kazuto’s face went bright red at the mental image of Argo and Asuna. He shook his head in an effort to dislodge the image. ‘ _ Brain. Gutter. Out! _ ’ He told himself. As interesting an image that was… it was not likely to happen any time soon.

Well, if Argo’s goal was to seduce them both… then it sounded like she had been successful. … _ Would be _ … Damned Time Loop making tenses not make sense!

That was something that he didn’t want to think about. And besides, he could not bring this up to Asuna until their guests were in bed and fast asleep. This was going to make Argo’s punishment even worse if his suspicions were true.

* * *

**Thirtieth Century: Nemesis**

“Rubius! Where are you?” A voice called.

“Here, Prince Demande.” A man with slightly long red hair and ocean blue eyes said, turning to the man with long white with the odd strand of black hair.

“You are to find those brats and kill them.” Demande ordered.

“I was just finishing with my preparations, brother.” Rubius replied, “I will be leaving momentarily.”

“You had better not fail.” Demande warned.

* * *

**Twenty-First Century - Japan; Minato Ward: Hikawa Shrine**

“Thank you for agreeing to help with the festival, Keiko-chan.” Rei said as she helped the fifteen year old into a Shine Priestess uniform.

“I wanted to, Rei-sensei.” Keiko replied with a grin. “Besides, Rameses and Kebechet are helping out too and it wouldn’t be fair to expect them to do everything, especially since they haven’t quite mastered speaking Japanese just yet.”

“That’s true,” Rei agreed with a chuckle. “It’s a good thing Ryoutarou-kun is helping him dress.”

“Klein-san is here?” Keiko asked in surprise.

“He volunteered his guild for security.” Rei explained. “Jiji and I agreed. On that note, Usagi-chan has also volunteered to help.”

“Luna is going to make this a fun festival, then.” Keiko said with a small grin.

“She is going to have a booth of her own actually.” Rei replied. “I think she’s going to be selling the accessories that she’s been making.”

“She’s gotten that good?” Keiko asked.

“It sure looks that way.” Rei agreed as Pina swooped in through the window.

Pina cooed as she landed on Keiko’s shoulder.

Keiko reached up and pet Pina’s head. “We are almost ready to go, Pina.”

Pina nuzzled Keiko happily. She was looking forward to the day with her Human.

* * *

“I still don’t get the reasons behind these festivals.” Rameses said as he straightened his top.

“You need to experience them to truly understand.” Said Tsuboi Ryoutarou from where he was watching the young Martian get ready.

“I’m surprised you aren’t teasing me.” Rameses said.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, you and Silica-chan are adorable.” Ryoutarou replied. “But if there’s too much teasing, the two of you would stop anything between you from happening.” He explained. “Just be warned, if the two of you end up getting married, then the teasing will get worse. But then you can turn it right back on them.”

Rameses looked thoughtful, “Is that so?”

“Yep.” The Bro said with a grin. “Kirito and Asuna have to just deal, since magic considers them to already be married. They do get their revenge every once and a while though.”

“Petty revenge you mean?” Rameses asked with a snort. “Those two are so sickeningly sweet, especially when they are, what is that word you all use, Trolling?” He nodded. “When they are all Trolling the rest of us.”

“Are the two of you ready or what?” A voice asked from right behind Ryoutarou, causing the man to jump.

“Oi, Dynamm, control your girlfriend!” Ryoutarou demanded of the friend that was standing behind the blonde.

“Why would I do that?” Dynamm asked with a smirk. “I’ve caught myself a Wild Usagi, and I much prefer not to tame her.” He wrapped an arm around her.

“Charmer.” Usagi teased.

“Only for my Curse Spotter.” Dynamm teased back.

Usagi giggled happily. “Come help me set up my booth?”

“Sure, Luna.” Dynam agreed.

Rameses and Klein looked at each other. “Five hundred Col on them being married by summer,” Rameses said.

“You’re on,” Klein replied. “Though I hope you don’t mind if I change it to Yen.”

“Fair enough, the value of each seems to be similar enough.”

“Hmm? What about you and Rei-chan, Klein?” Usagi asked with a grin that made Ryoutarou blush. “I’d put money down on a double wedding.” Without giving Ryoutarou a chance to respond, she pulled Dynamm out of the room.

“That woman…” Ryoutarou sighed in defeat.

Rameses kept his amusement to himself as he made his way out. On the way out, he took his little cousin Elerin’s hand. The new people seemed to make her nervous, but only because she could not yet understand them.

She was dressed in a simple dress appropriate for her age, and he prepared himself to receiving comments from people who thought she was his daughter.  _ Again _ .

Seriously, why did people think she was his daughter? He's sixteen, so it wasn’t as if he’s old enough to be her father.

And he just  _ knew _ Luna was going to grab her, gush over how cute she was, and stuff her with sweets and dump her back on him while she was on a sugar rush.

* * *

“Hey, Aoi, where are we going?” Sanna asked as she followed the restored human down the street.

“We are going to a festival, Nee-chan.” Kayaba Aoi replied. “Not to mention getting out from under coddling family. I love my sister Midori to pieces, but her hovering has gotten to be rather annoying. And don’t get me started on Aki, or father’s attitude towards the whole thing.” Aoi sighed. “They know that I’ve recovered so why won’t most of them back off a little?”

The Sylph giggled. “They wouldn’t be hovering if they didn’t love you as much as they obviously do.” She pointed out, brushing a lock of forest green hair out of her emerald eyes.

“That just makes it worse!” Aoi pouted.

“Methinks Aoi doth protest too much.” Selja laughed, her ruby eyes glittering happily under her silvery hair.

Sanna nodded. “I must say I agree.”

Aoi perked up, “Anyway, we are almost there.” She pointed to where festive lights could just barely be seen. She turned to the two fairies. “You’ll like this.”

* * *

“Papa, I’m hungry!” Thessalia complained quietly.

Kazuto smiled “Alright then.” He said, turning to Asuna, Sachi and Yui. “Are the three of you also hungry?”

“Maybe a little, Kazu-kun.” Asuna replied softly.

“I’m hungry too, Papa.” Sachi agreed.

Asuna turned her head slightly as Yui whispered into her ear. “Yes, Kazu-kun, we are all hungry.”

“Then let’s head over to the food stalls.” Kazuto said. “Oh, by the way, my mother is going to meet up with us sometime tonight.”

“I’m surprised that your mom is letting her sister out of her sight.” Asuna said as she pulled Sachi closer.

“Ma knows that Mother is going to be with me, though I see no real reason to hover.” Kazuto snorted. “And she needs some space.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Asuna replied as they stopped by a stall selling crepes. “Of course, Aunt Midori probably thinks that you’ll hover for her.”

“And anger an ex-Youma? No kriffing way.” Kazuto snorted, carefully sensering his speech for the young children that were with them. “Mother can take care of herself, and she’s adjusting well. She doesn’t need me to be her babysitter, especially when we have three kids that actually do require our attention.” He said, paying for several Crepes.

“Let’s go find a place to sit.” Asuna said, taking half of their treats.

“Hello Kazuto.” Came the now familiar voice of his mother from behind.

“Good evening, Mother, how are you faring?” Kazuto asked as he handed one of the crepes to Thessalia.

“Fairly well, especially now that I’ve gotten out of the house and away from the helicopters.” Aoi said with a grin before noticing the children and Pixie. “What’s with the Pixie and kids?” She asked curiously.

Kazuto and Asuna shared a glance before replying in unison, “Time Loop shenanigans.”

Sanna and Selja both put their faces into their hands.

“Our sentiments exactly.” Asuna muttered. “Anyway, Honored Mother, this is Sachi, she’s our daughter.” Asuna then poked the Pixie sitting on her shoulder gently. “And this little one is Yui.”

Sachi looked up at Aoi curiously from behind Asuna’s skirts. “Hello, Grandmother.”

Aoi crouched down to get a better look at Sachi. She had to hold back a squeal over how cute her granddaughter was. “Hello Sachi.”

“Who’s the kid on your back, Commander?” Sanna asked playfully.

“This is Thessalia.” Kazuto replied, “Though she insists that everyone call her Thessa.”

Thessalia stared at Sanna, “Hello, Auntie.”

Sanna froze. “What?”

“You are one of the sisters that Grandma Aoi chose right?” Thessalia asked.

“Well, yes but…” Sanna said, tucking a lock of black hair behind one ear nervously.

“Then that makes you my aunt, the same way that Aunt Midori is also my mother.” Kazuto explained. “I get the feeling though our extended family is quite large when these girls come from.”

“Time Shenanigans…” Selja groaned.

“Yeah.” Kazuto agreed, holding out his crepe to his mother. “You can have this, I’ll go get more.”

Aoi pulled out her wallet. “Here, you’re buying for my sisters, I’ll pay for it.” She said, handing her son enough Yen for one each for the Sylph and Salamander to try.

Kazuto took the money. “I’ll be right back then.”

“I must say, he plays a wonderful father.” Selja said as she watched Aoi’s younger son walk back to the crepe stall.

Aoi bit into the crepe and her eyes widened. It was good! “Kazuto-chan has good taste!”

Asuna smiled as she sat down one a park bench, Thessalia and Sachi scrambling to sit on either side of her. “He does have very good taste, yes.” She agreed, nibbling on her own.

Sachi took a big bit of hers, her eyes widening. “Mama, this tastes like yours!”

Asuna blinked, “Really? Well then, that just means that I’ll have to get the recipe…” She said with a chuckle as she poked Sachi’s nose.

“MAMA~!” Sachi squeaked, blushing brightly.

Asuna smirked, pulling her phone out of her pocket. “What was that, Strea?”

“I wish I could taste it Mama.” The young AI repeated, it sounded as if she was pouting.

“I’ll see if I can’t recreate it for you and Yui in ALO then.” Asuna promised as Kazuto came back.

“Alright, I got each of you something different to try,” Kazuto said, handing the crepes to Sanna and Selja. “You can just swap if you want to try something else.” He said, taking a small bite of his new crepe.

“Thank you, Kazuto.” Sanna and Selja replied.

* * *

Aoi and her two Fairy sisters trailed behind Kazuto and his group when they saw him stop at a jewelry stall. “You can go on, Asuna-hime, I need to talk to Luna for a bit.”

“Don’t keep me waiting too long.” Asuna replied.

“I never would, Hime.” Kazuto replied before Asuna, Sachi, Thessalia and Yui continued on their way.

“What are you planning, Kazuto?” Aoi asked when she and her sisters caught up with him. 

Kazuto gave his mother a secretive smile. “I had Luna make something for me. You know Christmas is coming up, right?”

Aoi blinked. “It must have slipped my mind.” She gave her son a smirk, “So… what are you getting your  _ Asuna-hime? _ ”

Kazuto blushed. “You’ll see.” He said. “Hey Luna.”

“Evening Commander.” Tsukino Usagi trilled back. “Are you here for  _ this _ ?” She asked, sliding a box towards him.

After making sure that Asuna was too far away to see what he was doing, Kazuto slowly opened the lid and picked up the contents for examination. It was of a rather simple design, in a metal that looked silvery in shine and color. It was twisted into swirls and curls with a diamond shape in the center of the forehead. Above the diamond shape was the symbol of the Royal Family, the upturned crescent moon.

Kazuto brought it up to his eyes and turned it over and over, looking for any defects before putting it back in the box, satisfied with his inspection. “And the spells I asked for are on it?” He asked as he closed the lid.

Luna huffed playfully. “As if I’d forget.” She gave him a playful grin.

“So then, how much do I owe you?” Kazuto asked, pulling out his wallet.

“You can pay me back later.” Luna said, holding a hand up to stop him. “I doubt you have enough on you at the moment, and the added spells  _ do _ add to the cost.” She explained. “Come by Osa-P in the next couple of days and we’ll sort it out.”

Kazuto stared at her for a moment before he slowly put his wallet back in his pocket and placed the gift in his shoulder bag. “Thanks, Luna.” He turned to Dynamm, who was standing guard. “You had better not let this Jewel of a Bunny get away Dynamm.”

“I don’t plan to, Commander.” Dynamm said with a smirk.

Kazuto waved goodbye to them both as he set off after his fiancée.

Usagi sighed.

There was a scream.

* * *

Rubius smirked as he watched the Festival from his vantage point. From here he could see the whole thing, and he could pick his targets at his leisure. He wasn’t worried about his plans being foiled. He had several plans that could run concurrently, and smoothly, whether he needed to run them all at once or not.

One of his goals was to kidnap Sailor Mars. Another was to kill the three brats who had escaped the attack on the capital of the Crystal Empire. The three didn’t stand a chance, especially with the eldest stuck in that restricting Pixie body. The other two, were too young to have started their training, so he was sure killing them would not be too hard.

It would be simple to send a few droids after them.

He wasn’t here just for Mars, however. He’d have to pick his target carefully. Perhaps one of the children that were around here? Rubius nodded to himself, that would work. Now, he had a list of children who were important to the leaders of the Silver Army, as the Crystal Army was called in this era. So… which one?

Yoruhokōsha Umi would probably be his best choice.

* * *

**Thirtieth Century: Praśāntate Samudra**

Empress Yuuki Asuna the First grimaced as she looked up at the Earth in the sky. Her capital city was nowhere near as bad as it had been before they’d restored it in the early twenty-first century, but it was still an eyesore. “Any word from Kenshin on Aincrad yet?” she asked, turning to the young catwoman at her side.

“No word yet.” Thalia replied with a shake of her head.

Asuna sighed. “I don’t need this shit.” she muttered quietly, placing a hand on her flat stomach.

Thalia hugged Asuna tightly, burying her face in Asuna’s cleavage.

“Thalia!” Asuna squeaked. “What are you doing?”

“Sister looked like she  _ really _ needed a hug.” Thalia explained, pulling away from her older sister.

Asuna chuckled, “I appreciate that.” She said, carefully scratching one of Thalia’s long cat ears.

Thalia purred. “I’m sure Shadow, and Nephew, are fine.”

* * *

**Twenty-First Century - Japan - Minato Ward: Hikawa Festival**

Asuna pushed Sachi and Thessalia behind her as she pulled her  _ Wind Fleuret _ out of her Mystic Tome.

“Asuna!” She heard Kirito shout a moment later.

“We’re fine!” She called back as ten Droids made their appearance and began attacking the crowd around her. Asuna knew that she’d have to stand her ground, to protect Thessalia and Sachi. “Girls, go find a place to hide, let Mama handle this.”

“Yes Mama.” Sachi squeaked fearfully as she grabbed Thessalia’s hand.

* * *

Usagi’s head snapped up when she heard the screams and a moment later she had vaulted over the table of her booth and was running in the direction of the screaming. “Dynamm!” She called.

“Right behind you, dear!” Dynamm called back, just a step behind her.

* * *

Rei pulled out the Star Pen Luna and Artemis had given her about a week after they’d killed Metallia and destroyed the Dark Kingdom.

Seeing her Mars Pen broken had been a huge shock. Up until that point, that pen had survived every abuse she’d put it through.

She still had the pieces of that pen, it had gotten her through middle school and high school. She suspected that all the Senshi had kept the pieces of their first pens.

“Klein! We need to go help them!” She called to her boyfriend.

“I’m already on it, Rei-chan!” Klein called.

* * *

Ami help her new Star Pen up, “Ryu-kun, I think our vacation has ended.” She said as several droids surrounded her and her boyfriend.

“I’d say you were right.” Ryu said dryly, as he carefully turned so that his back was to his girlfriend’s. “Feel free to transform. I am rather eager to see one of your custom spells.”

“It’s just too bad I didn’t get to show them off after you took the field last year.” Ami agreed as she thought about which of her Spell Cards she wanted to use. Perhaps… “I have managed to make  _ That One _ work, finally…” Ami mused with a smirk. “Ryu-kun, do you think you could get the area clear of Civilians?”

“I think so.” Ryu agreed.

* * *

Solbjoem growled angrily. “Umi, get to the shrine and hide.” He ordered as he reached into his Mystic Tome the way Kirito had showed him and pulled out one of his blades. “And take Elerin with you.”

“Yes Daddy.” Umi said as she turned, dodging under Droids as she went. She knew that if Daddy used that tone she wasn’t to argue. She grabbed her adoptive cousin Elerin’s hand and started pulling her in the direction of the shrine.

When the girls made it to the top of the stairs, Guardian Mars was waiting for them.

“Umi-chan, Elerin, get inside.” Guardian Mars ordered.

“Yes Ma’am!” Umi obeyed, running for the open door. Elerin just looked scared.

“You aren’t going anywhere, little girl.” A voice said from one side.

“Umi-chan! Look out!” Umi heard Silica shout and Umi turned to see that Silica had been caught in her place.

“Silica-san!” Umi shouted as Pina latched onto Silica’s arm. Eleirn looked out from behind her older cousin, whom she’d hidden behind in fear.

Guardian Mars would have fought to free her young student, but she’d been caught from behind by something else.

“Mars!” She heard a shout from the stairs as she was knocked out.

* * *

Klein and Rameses watched in muted shock, as if they were paralysed as Silica and Guardian Mars were taken through a portal, to where, they did not know.

“We need to go after them!” Rameses snarled.

“No, we need to protect the rest of the Festival.” Klein refuted. “We can’t do anything for Mars, or Silica if we follow without a plan and going off half cocked.”

Rameses grit his teeth in rage as the portal closed. He turned and followed Klein down the stairs. He spied a group of those things approaching some civilians and gave a savage smile.

He had some anger to temper, and those things would do nicely.

* * *

“Asuna!” Kirito shouted as he dashed towards his fiancée.

“Here!” Asuna called back as she dismembered a fourth Droid.

There was a childish shriek of fear. “Sachi!” They both shouted.

Aoi got there first, using her harder nails, a remnant from her time as a Youma, she tore several in half. “Are the two of you ok?” She asked.

“We’re fine now, Grandma.” Sachi said softly.

Aoi nodded, grabbing a third as it tried to attack her from behind. “This thing… runs on Life Energy…” She realised slowly as she started to siphon the energy out of the Droid and let the energy dissipate in the air.

She’d have to bring this up to Aki later, after everything had calmed down.

* * *

Kirito came down on the Droid that was about to attack his fiancée from behind. “Asuna, are you alright?”

“Fine.” Asuna said, “I don’t know how I got separated from the girls.”

“Nevermind that, Mother has them.” Kirito replied, “We can check on them after all these things are dead.”

Asuna nodded, and soon they were a whirl of blades. A deadly dance that they knew so well that they need not speak to know where or what the other was doing.

* * *

Ami glared at the Droids, thankfully, they’d been able to evacuate the Civilians. Now there was just one thing to do. “Mercury Star Power, Make Up!”

She was engulfed in water for a moment before Guardian Mercury burst free. Her uniform looked a lot like Cirno the Ice Fairy from Touhou, but with armor. She had white and blue half gloves on under her blue gauntlets. She had a breast plate on over the top of her dress with the symbol of Mercury engraved on her right breast. The skirt was long enough to be modest but didn’t go past her knees, because that was more likely to trip her up, with an armored blue skirt over that. On her feet were a pair of sturdy combat boots under some dark blue greaves.

Ami pulled out one of her Spell Cards. “This one should do.” She said with an evil smirk. “Welcome to  _ Bullet Hell! _ ” She shouted, channeling magic into the Card. “Behold:  _ Four of a Kind! _ ”

And suddenly, there were four more of her. And there was hardly any space to move, since there were magical bullets  _ everywhere _ . Mercury was concentrating on believing that everything but the Droids were impervious to her magic bullets, it was easy, since she’d designed these Spell Cards to be Cast and Forget.

The fireworks that her Bullets created were quite complex, and she could feel Ryu gawking at her from above as he watched her. Smiling, Mercury jumped into the tree he’d taken shelter in.

“…I had  _ no idea _ that you were into Touhou.” He said faintly as he watched the Droids get destroyed.

Once all the Droids were gone, the four Fake Mercuries disappeared. “Bullet Hell games are a real…  _ blast _ , aren’t they?” The real Mercury asked smugly with a shit eating grin on her face.

Ryu stared at her for a long moment. “That was bad and you should feel bad.” He said finally, causing his girlfriend to giggle.

“You say the  _ nicest _ things, Ryu-kun!” She grinned. “Now, let’s go see if anyone else needs help.”

Ryu sighed. He loved his girlfriend, but she was crazy.

* * *

**Thirtieth Century: Nemesis**

Pina hissed angrily when she next opened her eyes. [Silica!] She roared, not chirped,  _ roared _ . [Get up!]

Silica’s eyes twitched but did not open, [Not now Pina, I can hear people talking, it’s best they do not know that I’m awake.]

Pina huffed, settling herself down to listen as her human was. [I hear them.] She agreed.

* * *

“You did a good job, Rubius.” Demande praised.

“Thank you, brother.” Rubius said with an elegant bow. “Any word on the Siege of Aincrad?”

Sapphire shook his head, since that was his operation. “No word quite yet, but I have it on good authority that the menace of a Consort has left the moon.”

“That leaves your lovely Queen with one less layer of protection…” Rubius said with a smirk.

  
  



	9. Tracking Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what's happening in the Future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few translations for you guys.
> 
> Tansoka means carbon
> 
> Waizatsu means chaos, confusion.
> 
> I thought that would be thye perfect name for a place where friendly predators set up shop.

**Thirtieth Century - Nemesis**

Slowly, Rei brought her left hand to her head as she came to, her head ached something fierce. “Ow,” She said under her breath.

“Glad you could finally rejoin the living, Rei-sensei.” Keiko said from where she was sitting close to where the older Miko was lying on the floor. “Did you have a nice nap?”

“Don’t snark at me right now Silica.” Rei said as she sat up, “I think I have a headache.”

Pina crooned, nuzzling Keiko for a moment.

Keiko looked at Pina thoughtfully. “You aren’t happy are you?” She asked the cat sized blue dragon.

Pina hissed, her feathers ruffling to make her look bigger.

* * *

**Aincrad: Skarlet Pyales**

Prince Kirigaya Kenshin, second son of Asuna the First and her Consort stood staring at the maps he had of each of the floors that had been invaded. “And you are sure that they made it to the ninetieth floor?” he asked, turning to look at one of his advisors.

“If only we could have been so lucky that they hadn’t!”

“And how far have they gotten there?” A female voice asked dryly and Kenshin turned to see Tansoka Soulfire smirking at them all. “I don’t think Aereva would take kindly to unwanted visitors disrupting her restaurant business, not to mention the fact that the towns would be warded and fortified enough that the invaders would have taken the easy route right into her pack’s normal hunting grounds.”

Everyone shared a grim laugh at that. To think, they had a Sword Wraith pack that was actually peaceable, though anyone with sense did not enter their hunting grounds. Even Aereva, the one who actually  _ lived _ in Waizatsu made it clear that even with her pack becoming peaceable, or at least not seeing humans as a food source any more, Sword Wraiths were  _ not _ discriminating when they were on a hunt.

“Do you think we will be able to herd the invaders into their hunting grounds when they get there?” Kenshin asked, turning his amber gaze back to Tansoka. “Or should we try asking Aereva for help?”

“Peaceful she may be, but asking them to hunt our enemies, especially if it is outside their hunting ground is a bad idea.” Tansoka said, shaking her head. “Do you know if the cavalry is on the way since communications with the rest of the Empire has been taken down?”

Kenshin gave his best friend a smirk. “I happen to know that Father is on his way.” He informed the rest of the room.

Tansoka’s blue eyes widened. “He is?”

Kenshin nodded, smirking. “I’m not sure when he is going to arrive, but he is on his way. We just have to hold the line until he does.”

“I don’t know Kenshin, that’s still a tall order to follow.” Tansoka said slowly. It would be hard, but she was sure that they’d be able to do it.

“What, are the two of you scared?” Another voice asked.

“I’m not scared, Aunt Epheme.” Kenshin frowned at the Leprechaun who had replaced Veigur as the head Blacksmith when he retired. He didn’t take teasing well from anyone, especially with the circumstances of his birth. Only his parents and best friend were allowed to tease him, not even Aunt Epheme was allowed, and she was as good as his mother’s sister.

“Neither am I.” Tansoka agreed. “Besides, Mother is always going on about now nothing worth doing is ever easy.” She was a Soulfire! She  _ lived _ for this kind of challenge!

“Good to know, as the rapid advance of the invaders left them a critical weakness,” Epheme said with a grin that Kenshin recognised as being much like his mother’s.

Kenshin looked back at the maps and thought about it. “What weakness is that?” He asked after having come up blank.

“They focused on getting up Aincrad, meaning they didn’t cover their rear,” Epheme replied. “Meaning that a certain retired General and Master Tamer are going to be getting ready to mobilize everyone they can grab and raise Hell on them.”

Tansoka laughed. “Mother and Father to the rescue then?” She smirked.

“More like bitching about having to come out of retirement and taking it out on the invaders,” Epheme replied.

Tasoka nodded, “That  _ does _ sound more like father.” She agreed. “I don’t understand why he is always complaining.”

Kenshin chuckled in agreement. Both of his best friend’s parents were always complaining.

* * *

**Floor 22: Coral**

“Took you long enough to get ready.” A woman who looked to be in her forties snarked at her husband as he made sure that his pulser was loaded.

“And all you do is complain,” He huffed back fondly. “I thought you’d still be looking for things.”

The woman patted a case right next to the sheathed short sword at her waist. “Dear, we’ve known this was coming for how long?” She asked archly.

The man nodded. “I still thought we might have a little more time to enjoy our retirement,” he replied.

The woman snorted. “‘Retirement,’ you say,” she said sarcastically. “A retirement that was explicitly for the purpose to ensure that we were here when all this happened. Not that I wasn’t enjoying it plenty as it was.”

The man smirked. “You were enjoying having the Daidouji heiress showing that she is her mother’s daughter, designing clothes to stuff me into and then get them off me when we get back home,” he noted.

“But you are  _ so unwrappable _ …” She said with a perverted smirk.

The man snorted. “As are you, dear. As are you.” He heard a roar. “But it seems we will have to put business before pleasure. We have a job to do.”

She sighed, whistling. “I hate it when our alone time is interrupted.” The woman said as a light blue dragon the size of an adult Sabercat landed on the windowsill. “Pina, it’s time.”

Pina growled in agreement.

The three left the house.

**Twenty-First Century - Minato Ward: Hikawa Shrine**

“So tell me again what happened here.” Asuna demanded of the group.

“Silica and Rei were taken by this new enemy.” Ryoutarou growled. “Whoever they might be.”

“I think the original other target was Umi.” Rameses added, “Since Silica got in front of my niece.”

“How dare they take Rei-chan!” Usagi exploded.

“Calm yourself Luna.” Asuna said soothingly. “Revenge is best served as cold as possible, remember?”

Usagi took a deep breath. “I remember.” She replied grudgingly.

“Good, because right now we need to decide what to do.” Asuna said, turning to Kazuto, who had Sachi and Thessalia clinging to him.

“Yes Hime?” Kazuto asked, his eyes sharp and glowing with more gold than grey.

“I think it’s time we asked Oberon to up our training.” Asuna said.

“Before, or after we rescue SIlica and Rei?” Ryoutarou asked.

“You mean before they break out on their own,” Asuna said. “Silica was one of the Three Hundred Sleepers and she almost escaped. But it will be after we get them back, even if all we end up doing is expediting their own escape. I don’t think either of them are going to wait for a rescue.”

Ryoutarou nodded in understanding. “Yes, that is what I mean.” He agreed, “Cute little Silica-chan  _ would _ work to rescue herself, and bring Rei-chan along for the ride.”

“It also would not surprise me if it was at least partly the other way around, since Rei is a Goddess of War.” Minako said with a smirk. “She  _ is _ the Guardian of  _ Mars _ , remember?”

“There is that.” Asuna agreed. "Is there a way to track where they are?"

Rameses opened his Mystic Tome and began looking through the equipment he had been issued to keep track of Aincrad's biomes. "I might have something." He said. "Pina, as a feathered dragon would have a tracking chip placed under her skin. To keep track of where she’s been, since those of the Princess’ brood will  _ never _ be anyone’s pet."

Asuna nodded. "I see.”

“Ah, found it!” Rameses pulled the tracker out and turned it on. He tapped several keys on it and then a hologram appeared above the tracker. “There we go.” His eyes narrowed, “Huh, that’s… strange…” He said as he studied the map in front of him.

“What is it, Rameses?” Asuna asked. “And what is that device?”

“This is one of the Trackers that keep track of Aincrad’s wildlife, I was issued it… I  _ think _ it was the last time I was Awake?” He nodded to himself, “Yeah, that’s right.” He turned most of his attention to the Tracker’s holographic screen. “Well, this system, the Sol System, has ten planets.” Rameses replied as he turned back to his Storage and started looking for something else. “There are the nine planets on this side of what you call the Kuiper Belt.” He stopped, “And then there’s  _ Nemesis _ .”

Asuna, Kirito and the rest shared a glance, a worried glance. The way Rameses spoke that name made them all cringe.

“As of… I believe it was 2005, Pluto was downgraded to Dwarf Planet.” Kazuto said, holding up a hand to stop Setsuna, who had appeared behind him to object. “None of us believe it of course, because if the planet has enough magic to power a Guardian then it’s a Planet.” He explained. “Nonetheless, that is what everyone else believes. Nobody calls Pluto a planet anymore.”

Asuna’s eyes widened. “Planet Nine.” She said suddenly.

Kazuto looked at her. “What?”

“Planet Nine! That’s what the Astronomers in America must be calling Nemesis.” Asuna turned to Rameses. “It’s out way beyond the Kuiper Belt, right?”

Rameses nodded. “Yes. Nemesis was used as a prison during the time of the Empire, right up until The Fall.”

“Silica and Rei-san are  _ there? _ ” Asuna asked, “If Nemesis was a prison, then, why would they be on Nemesis?”

Rameses shook his head. “I don’t know.” He turned his gaze from Asuna to Pluto. “Is there any way to get there?”

Pluto chewed on her lip for a moment, “Not that I can think of, then again, none of us have a complete set of memories yet.” She explained, grimacing.

Kazuto pulled out his phone, “Give me a few minutes to see if Aki remembers anything.” He said as he opened his contact list and selected his brother’s cell phone number.

Asuna turned to Setsuna, “Perhaps you should check the Gates, it’s possible that they might have been taken through time as well.” Her eyes were hard. “And if that’s the case. Then we need to be prepared to break one of your Rules.”

Setsuna shook her head, “Not in the case of a Stable Time Loop. I need to make sure I know where you travel to, and then you need to make sure that you don’t go sightseeing.”

Asuna nodded. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Setsuna disappeared.

* * *

**Thirtieth Century: Nemesis**

Esmeraude looked through her supplies one last time as Rubius entered the room.

“You’re leaving?” He asked.

“No reason not to.” Esmeraude replied as she turned to look at him. “We are still riding high on your success, I figured I should capitalize on it.” She purred as Rubius stepped forward and gave her a gentle kiss.

“So, who are you going for?” Rubius asked curiously.

“I was thinking that I might go after Rauni, and perhaps their pretty Commander.” Esmeraude replied. “He makes an adorable girl you know, maybe we could pass him around before we kill him?”

Rubius scratched his chin as he thought about it. “That sounds like a good idea.” He agreed. “Perhaps you should run the idea by Demande before finalizing anything.”

“I was planning to, brother dear.” Esmeraude smirked.

* * *

Silica leaned against Rei’s side, seething. She hated waiting for something to happen. But they had to wait. “I hate all this waiting,” She whispered, “I am DDA, I’m  _ not _ a damsel.”

“Neither am I.” Rei agreed. “Still, we can’t really do anything until we know more.”

Silica took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. “Even still, all this waiting is driving me crazy.”

Pina crooned at Silica in sympathy. She was starting to get rather hungry.

“I know Pina.” Silica said quietly, scratching under her friend and familiar’s chin.

Rei had pulled out her Star Pen and was playing with it like a baton. “Idle hands…” She muttered unhappily.

“If we had any paper we could practice our calligraphy.” Silica agreed as she started inspecting Pina’s feathers.

Both ladies were just waiting to make a move to escape. What they needed, was for someone to make a mistake.

Silica stopped, opening a Notification she’d just gotten. “Eh?  _ Where are we?” _ She asked in a quiet, disbelieving voice.

“What’s up, Silica-chan?” Rei asked.

“According to the tracker under Pina’s skin…” Silica blinked and rubbed at her eyes. Nope, the message hadn’t changed. “We are on Planet Nine…”

Rei leaned over Silica’s shoulder to look leaning back with a sigh, “It’s in Lunarian, which I can’t read in this life…” She grumbled.

“For security purposes.” Silica explained as she pulled out her tablet, “Here, you can borrow my Primer until we get out.” She said, handing it over.

“Thank you.” Rei said, taking the tablet. “Perhaps Heathcliff can come up with Primers for the rest of the Languages the Empire had.” She said as she opened the first chapter.

“Learning them all would be fun, I suppose.” Silica agreed, “Especially your native language, Rei-sensei.”

Rei laughed. “I suppose,” she smirked. “Is that because...Of  _ Rameses? _ ” She teased the younger girl.

“Rei-sensei!” Silica hissed, “It’s not like that!”

Rei chuckled. “Are you really sure about that, Silica-chan?”

Silica blushed brightly. “Ok, fine, maybe it does have something to do with him…” She admitted finally. “But also, learning it is also useful in helping teach Elerin Japanese.”

* * *

Esmeraude entered the throne room on silent feet and approached her oldest brother, Prince Demande. “Brother.” She said quietly.

“Esmeraude.” Demande said, turning to her. “Was there something you needed?”

“Rubius told me to run an idea by you before I finalised my plans for Rauni.” Esmeraude said.

“And what’s that?” Demande asked.

“You know how their Commander makes for an adorable girl?” Esmeraude asked, “Well, my thought was that I could go after him, and if I’m successful, we could pass him around before we kill him.”

Demande hummed thoughtfully. “Or, we could break his mind…” He mused.

“There are several others I could go after, such as Kathy Mills, or perhaps Luna…” Esmeraude spoke up. “If it looks like I can’t get to Kirito, I’ll go for one of the others instead.”

“Then have a good hunt, sister.” Demande said, kissing her goodbye.

“I’m sure I will,” Esmeraude cackled as she left the throne room and headed for the portal they were using to go to the past.

* * *

**Twenty-First Century - Between Pluto and Charon: Time Gates**

Setsuna took a deep breath as she centered herself. How she hated time loops. She needed to focus on Silica and Rei as they were in the present to find them. And Setsuna kept that in mind as she activated the Time Gates.

They were indeed on Nemesis.

Setsuna grimaced as she very carefully widened her viewing angle, to see if she could figure out where and when exactly they were. Asuna-hime and the others needed to Time Travel to retrieve them, but Setsuna also wanted to make sure that they took as few detours as possible. Because, _even with Stable Time Loops_ _that _required_ time travel_… time travel could be very dangerous. And Setsuna didn’t want anything to happen to _her_ Royal Family.

It took another few minutes to nail everything down to the point that she was satisfied. Setsuna nodded to herself, disappearing from her domain a moment later.

* * *

**Hikawa Shrine**

When Setsuna reappeared, she appeared to Kirito, Klein, and Rameses in deep discussion about what they were going to do to help Rei and Silica free themselves.

“Well?” Asuna asked, turning to the Guardian of Time and Space.

Setsuna was silent for a moment as she tried to formulate how to best say what needed to be done. “They are indeed on Nemesis.” She replied. “And in order to get there you need to use the Time Gates. As of right now, they are the only way to or from the Planet.”

Asuna and Minako sighed, “We were afraid you might say that.” Asuna said quietly. “And we can’t just trash the place because we need the prison, right?”

“Unfortunately.” Setsuna agreed softly.

* * *

**Thirtieth Century - Aincrad First Floor, Seran Dael**

The Royal Consort looked up at the bottom of the second floor and sighed. He and his wife didn’t get to visit this place nearly enough anymore. The old Castle Habitation held some rather fond memories for them both.

“Royal Consort.”

He turned, smiling at the Undine who had recently replaced her mother as the Healer in charge of Aincrad’s hospitals. Marlena Hakoniasdottir, wife of Shinkawa Kyouji. “Master Healer Marlena, it is excellent to see you.” He replied, “Though I’m sure it could have been under better circumstances.”

“You could say that.” Healer Marlena agreed with a soft snort. “Are you the only one, Kazuto?”

“Unfortunately.” Kazuto agreed, “But hopefully, I’m the only one we will need.” He turned towards the Blackiron Palace. “Has there been any attempts made to corrupt Clover?”

“Not that we know of, and I’ve been keeping a close eye on her.” Marlena shook her head. “I take it you are going to be putting her on Wartime Footing before going to find your son?”

That was the plan.” Kazuto agreed. “I will, hopefully, see you when this is all over.”

Marlena nodded as she watched him walk away. “I have things to do.” She said to herself as she turned and headed back to her office.

* * *

**Under Black Iron Palace**

Kazuto took a deep breath as he rested his hand on the palm plate.

“Welcome, Master Kirigaya.” Came a voice from the center of the room. “You haven’t been here in a while.”

“The Empire has been attacked, Clover.” Kazuto said, turning to the AI his oldest niece Cardinal had been based off of. “I believe you know what that means.”

“I do.” Clover said, and a holographic keyboard lit up in front of him.

Kazuto looked down and got to work, his finders flying over the keys as he input command after command. “There, that should do it.” He said a minute later. “I need to get going.”

“Good luck, Master Kirigaya.” Clover said as Kazuto left the command center.

* * *

**Floor 100: Skarlet Pyales**

Kenshin, second son of Empress Asuna’s head snapped up when the sound of a teleport arrival broke through the silence that had descended on the group. “Father!” he shouted, not caring for decorum as he quickly made his way to the Teleport Gate just inside the first courtyard of the castle that made up the last floor of the huge floating castle. He’d been starting to worry that the man would not make it.

“Kenshin.” Kazuto said as he appeared, catching his son as the younger man barreled into him. “How has the effort to repel the Invaders been going?”

“Well enough, which is to say not as well as we would like.” Kenshin reported. “We’re fairly certain that Master Tamer and General Soulfire are getting ready to attack them from behind, but the Invaders have made it to Floor Ninety.”

“I see.” Kazuto said stoically.

“What… Father, what should we do?” Kenshin asked.

“Let me take a look at the intelligence you’ve managed to gather before I make any decisions.” Kazuto said softly, giving his son’s right shoulder a squeeze. “We will get through this.”

Kenshin nodded, feeling much more confident now that his powerhouse of a father had arrived.

* * *

**Nemesis**

Both Rei and Silica froze, turning to look at the cell door when they heard footsteps approaching. Silica grabbed Pina out of the air and held her partner tightly.

[Silica, I’m hungry!] Pina complained silently.

[I know you are Pina, you’ll get your chance when we see whoever is coming.] Silica replied over the silent bond they shared.

Rei’s eyes met Silica and they nodded to each other.

“I still don’t see why you want to get a look at our prisoners, Koan.” The voice of Rubius said in a bored tone.

“You really don’t get it do you, Rubius?” Koan sighed as they came into view. Koan had long purple hair and wore only purple clothing.

[Silica, please?] Pina pleaded.

[Wait for it Pina.] Silica said again, [They aren’t close enough to do anything to yet.] Silica held in her laughter at Pina’s pouting look.

Koan put a hand on the bars and turned to Rubius. “We can exploit our prisoners, you--”

[Now Pina.] Silica said, letting Pina go.

On silent wings Pina attacked Koan, causing her to drop a key when Rubius tried to help her.

Pina nipped and bit at the pair in distraction as Silica swiped the key from the floor.

Pina didn’t stop until she’d taken chunks out of both Koan’s and Rubius’ noses and their ears. The little blue dragon was quite smug when their enemies retreated. Rubius being the more injured of the two, since he was the one who  _ kidnapped them in the first place. _

Pina landed not far from where Rei was sitting and started devouring the chunks of meat.

[Are you sure those won’t make you sick Pina?] Silica asked as she returned to Rei’s side.

[I can’t be picky at the moment.] Pina replied grimacing at the taste of the meat in her mouth. [I  _ would _ much prefer something else, but I’ll take what I can get.] She turned to look at her Tamer and Partner. [Did you manage to get what we need to get out of here?]

Silica smirked as she held up the key. [Yes. Now we can get out of here any time we want.]

“I would suggest that we not try anything just yet, they would be expecting it.” Rei whispered, having deduced what the silent conversation was about.

Silica nodded. “Yeah, I understand that.” Silica agreed. “Let’s let them think that we don’t actually have the key for a while, and see if that works.” She said, pulling Pina into her lap so that she could preen the little Dragon’s feathers.

* * *

**Twenty-First Century**

Esmeraude watched the meeting that was going on between the Guardians and the Crystal Army. She found them to be pathetic. They could not do anything to her, or her family.

Still, watching them flail around futilely was bound to be amusing. Carefully, Esmeraude walked away from the Shrine and towards the apartment building that her family owned. She had plans to finalise and put into motion.

* * *

**Ministry of Defense: Kikuoka’s Office**

“So, I take it you were successful.” Kikuoka said once Kazuto and Shino had sat down.

“You could say that.” Kazuto agreed slowly. "We have handed over Xaxa, though it pains me to say that his accomplice Johnny Black has evaded us for the moment."

"And his second accomplice?" Kikuoka asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Please allow us to deal with Shinkawa Kyouji ourselves." Kazuto said. "We have reason to believe that he might not have been in control of himself."

"Brainwashed?" Kikuoka asked. The man sounded incredulous, as if he really didn’t believe what he was hearing. Not that Kazuto could blame him. Kazuto suspected that he would have a similar reaction, had he not lived through Sword Art Online.

Kazuto nodded. “Something like that.” He agreed. Kazuto really didn’t want to have to explain the persuasion skills the likes of Xaxa or PoH had. And the only reason PoH  _ wasn’t _ being mentioned is due to careful questioning of Kyouji showing that he hadn’t been involved. At least in this.

A Master Healer would probably be able to help Kyouji best, but right now, it was too dangerous to approach Alfheim for aid. Contact still depended on ALO, and that wasn’t consistent. And that was  _ fucking _ annoying!

And asking Makoto to take him there, especially when Kyouji couldn’t speak any of the Empire’s languages was just asking for trouble.

At most, Kyouji had been the one who scouted targets in GGO, not done anything to them, so his hands were clean of murder. Not that that was going to do him much good if Kikuoka learned that. Kikuoka would likely demand that Kyouji be handed over to the government if they learned that.

And that was something that Kazuto really didn’t want to do, especially before they found out just how badly he’d been under Persuasion. If he’d been completely enthralled with his brother, then… there was a chance that they could help him.

If not, then they would hand him over to Kikuoka when they got back from Aincrad. But they needed experienced Healers other than Tilnel and Titania to take a look at Kyouji before they made any decisions regarding what to do with the younger Shinkawa. To get a second opinion if for no other reason.

“Then I suppose I’ll have to leave him in your capable hands.” Kikuoka said with a grimace.

Kazuto nearly sighed in relief. “Thank you, Kikuoka-san.” he said with a polite bow that Shino copied.

Kikuoka smiled. “Now that our official business is over…” He paused frowning pensively. “Why did you suggest picking up a practice weapon?”

Kazuto took a deep breath and formed a fist, pulling it back and Kikuoka recognised it as the initial motion for Senda, the first of the Martial Arts skills. After a moment of concentration, a dark, dark grey fire engulfed Kazuto’s hand.

Slowly, Kazuto held his hand out. “We got lucky, Xaxa and Johnny Black didn’t know, or believe that Sword Skills could be used outside of SAO.”

Very carefully, Kikuoka examined Kazuto’s hand. “And you think  _ I _ might be able to do this?” He asked, meeting Kazuto’s eyes, his gaze analytical.

“If you believe you can, then yes.” Kazuto replied, absorbing his magic and letting it disperse back into his body. “But it is important that you  _ believe _ that you can do them, or else you will not be able to. My advice to you is to pick up a practice version, or perhaps a foam replica of what you decided to use in the SAO Beta Test, and see if you can use one of the most basic of the Skills posible. A Linear, for example, since I remember you trying out the Rapier.”

Kikuoka nodded thoughtfully, filing the advice away for later before speaking dismissively. “Alright then, you and Asada-san can leave.”

“Then we should get going.” Kazuto said as he stood from his seat. “Sinon and I have an appointment with Lila-san that we can’t miss.”

Shino scrambled to her feet and followed Kazuto out of the office.


	10. Fun on the Range and More Kidnappings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else gets kidnapped while Kirito and Sinon are having fun.
> 
> ...Talk about bad timing...

**Twenty-First Century - Tokyo, Japan: Italian Embassy**

“Here we are.” Kazuto said as he pulled his bike to a stop and parked it in the spot Lila told him he could use. He tied his parking pass to the handlebars and dismounted the bike.

“What are we doing here at the Italian Embassy?” Shino asked in confusion.

“You’ll see.” Kazuto said as he pulled the door open for her.

Shino gave him a suspicious look as she stepped through the doors.

“Oh,  _ Cazzuto _ ! Who is your friend?” Lila Rosso asked as she stepped out of the elevator.

Kazuto blushed brightly. “Must you butcher my name like that?!” He demanded.

“But your name is so descriptive!” Lila teased him with a big shit eating grin.

Kazuto sighed. It was hopeless, she’d been calling him that since she’d learned his given name when they’d first met! “Anyway,” He said, changing the topic. “This is Asada Shino, also known as Sinon, she’s the sniper that I told you about.”

Lila blinked. “This bitty girl uses a fifty caliber Hecate II?” She asked, giving Kazuto a look that clearly said that she didn’t believe him.

“Yes. This is her.” Kazuto said. “Do you have what I asked for?”

“I do.” Lila said, “I also managed to book us time in one of the outdoor ranges just outside of Tokyo.”

“Wonderful! Thank you very much Lila.” Kazuto said with a bow.

“That time is today, so we had best get going.” Lila said, shooing the surprised teenagers back towards the front door to the Embassy, where a car was waiting for them.

* * *

**Takanome Gun Range**

“Here we are.” Lila announced as the car came to a stop.

“You weren’t kidding about how far we would be going.” Shino muttered, looking out the window. “We’re way out in the boonies.”

“What else would you expect of an outside gun range?” Kazuto asked as he opened his door and got out.

Shino shrugged in response as she followed him out of the car. “So, why are we here again?” She asked, following them into the building where they could rent the guns that were onsite.

“You’ll see.” Kazuto replied, holding the door open for her.

Shino’s eyes seemed to almost pop out of her head when she saw one of the guns on the counter. “Is… is that?” She asked.

“An actual PMG ULTIMA HECATE II?” Kazuto asked with a smirk. “Why, yes, yes it is. And we have some special targets for you to use too. But we won’t show those to you yet.”

“Why?” Shino asked, “What’s on them?”

“The Type Fifty-Four Black Star.” Lila replied. “Cazzuto explained why you really don’t like that gun.”

Kazuto’s cheeks went bright red again as he put his head in his hands. Thankfully, Asuna hadn’t started pronouncing his name the way Lila did, but she’d certainly agreed that he lived up to the slang term’s meaning. Once it had been explained by a chuckling Minako, that is. Why did his name have to sound like that one Italian word? Just why? Lila was  _ never _ going to take him seriously. And heaven help him if Lila explained it to Klein and his boys… 

That didn’t mean that he wanted Lila to continue calling him that though!

And eventually, Shino was going to ask about that. He was not looking forward to explaining it, especially when he didn’t fully understand it himself.

Shino’s face paled as she eyed the Hecate II admiringly.

“You ok?” Kazuto asked.

“I think so.” Shino said, swallowing. “This is  _ my _ Sniper Rifle after all.”

“Take it as slowly as you like,” Kazuto said as he picked up the FN Five Seven, checked that the safety was engaged, there was no magazine in it, and that there that there wasn’t a round in the chamber as Lila watched approvingly. She had mercilessly drilled him in ensuring that basic element of firearms safety the weapon was unloaded first into him, testing him by leaving the safety off, putting a dud round into the chamber. or an empty magazine in it several times before she even allowed him to start learning how to shoot it.

She was equally pleased that Shino did the same with the Hecate. Apparently GGO did teach basic firearms safety. Given that GGO was made by an American company, it made sense that they would. Firearms ownership was a right for most there, and it would follow well known guidelines on training firearms safety due to the realism of a virtual reality environment.

Now if they would actually enforce such in the game.

“You are going to be shooting too?” Shino asked.

“Just because I’m not going to be playing GGO as often as you are does not mean that I want to fall out of practice.” Kazuto explained. “Especially since I promised Lila that I would be entering another competition in GGO to show her that the training she has been giving me hasn’t gone to waste.”

“I suppose?” Shino gave him the point for his logic.

“So, Lila, how many boxes?” Kazuto asked, turning to the diplomat.

“One box of one hundred should be good for the day.” Lila said, eying Shino as the girl followed Cazzuto’s instructions on how to make sure the rifle was safe. She still could not believe that this itty bitty girl was going to be able to use the fifty caliber gun.

Kazuto nodded as one box of nine millimeter bullets was placed next to his FN Five Seven and a box of fifty caliber was placed next to the Hecate II.

Picking up the belt with extra magazines, Kazuto picked up his rented gun, as did Shino. Together they followed the employee, keeping their weapons pointed away from anything and everyone, into another room where they would get a lecture on gun safety. It wasn’t anything Kazuto hadn’t heard before, but he wasn’t going to blow the employee off by saying he’d already gotten one such lecture.   
  


Especially as Rameses had been insistent on giving the same lecture he always did whenever he brought his Pulser out in front of anyone.

The Pulser was a gun, one that was centuries old granted, but Kazuto wasn’t about to say no to a reminder. Besides, while Earth guns weren’t much different to the Pulser, there was enough of a difference to make a more modern lecture necessary, if only to see what the differences actually were.

Not that the lectures on firearms safety were different in their meaning, for all their wording might be.

* * *

Kazuto and Shino followed Lila out onto the range half an hour later.

“I’m not sure why that took so long.” Shino said.

“Gun Safety is serious business, Shino.” Kazuto reminded her. “They are deadly tools, but still just tools. Treat them with the respect they deserve.”

“Don’t have to tell me  _ that _ twice.” Shino agreed. She knew all too well just how deadly the gun in her arms was. And while she was feeling just slightly sick at the sight of both her favorite Sniper Rifle and Kazuto’s handgun, she was also really excited to actually get to shoot her favorite gun. Shino had known that today was going to be hard, because of her PTSD. But she was determined not to let that ruin her fun.

“Let’s have fun though, now that the tedious portion is finished.” Kazuto continued, with a gentle smile.

Shino brightened up, “Yeah!”

* * *

**Tokyo - Minato Ward: Makoto’s Bakery**

“Thank you, please come again!” Makoto called to her last customer of the day. Wiping her hands on her apron, Makoto ushered the last of the people out of her bakery and locked the door.

Makoto was putting everything away and preparing for the next day when suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**Thirtieth Century - Nemesis**

Esmeraude smirked as she dumped Princess Rauni into a cell far from where Princess Badb had been placed with their third prisoner. Success had such a sweet, sweet taste. It was just too bad one of her other targets had not also been there, but that was just one instance.

Maybe she’d get another chance tomorrow, but for now, she had to get back to the past, especially as she had traps to set.

More flies were caught with honey than vinegar. She would have more chances and perhaps the chaos of Rauni’s absence would present her with an opportunity that she would not otherwise get.

* * *

Silica checked her phone, “Ok, we’ve waited long enough, Rei-sensei, can we please leave now?”

“Yes.” Rei agreed, “You are the one with the key. But perhaps you should put some armor on first?” She asked.

Silica nodded. “Will you help me to adjust the armor afterwards?”

“Of course.” Rei kept her eyes on the bars. “Pina?”

Pina cooed a question.

“Can you keep an eye on the corridor outside while I help Silica?” Rei continued.

Pina chirped an affirmative.

Silica brought up her Mystic Tome and opened her Inventory, paging through it until she found her armor and short sword. Pulling her Armor out, Silica Equipped her breast plate and started to adjust it with Rei’s help.

Having someone else help always made the task go by much faster and made it easier to do.

* * *

In another part of the prison, Makoto clawed her way back to consciousness. Her head hurt something fierce! Silently, Makoto brought one hand to her head and hissed in pain.

Slowly lifting her head, Makoto looked around. Where was she?

* * *

**Twenty-First Century - Tokyo: Italian Embassy**

“That was a lot of fun!” Shino said as they walked out of the Italian Embassy and over to where Kazuto had parked his bike. “Do you think we can do this again?”

“I don’t see why not.” Kazuto agreed, “Just tell me when and I’ll ask Lila to arrange it, if she’s still here.”

“Shooting a real Hecate was such a rush!” Shino continued, “Though… I still don’t get why the recoil didn’t affect me like it should.” She hadn’t been moved an inch with the recoil even though she’d been firing fifty caliber bullets! It made no sense!

“That’s because of the type of magic you have as your main affinity.” Kazuto explained.

“I still call bullshit on that.” Shino muttered.

Kazuto rolled his eyes. “As a possible Earth Mage, you will naturally use your magic to keep yourself grounded. Especially since you’re at a high enough experience level for Cardinal System’s  _ actual function _ to kick in.” He explained. “If you want to learn more, you can always use ALO. Though, in order to learn the right type of magic, you’d have to become a Gnome.”

“I’ll consider it.” Shino said as they reached his bike.

Kazuto stopped as his cell phone rang, “Hang on, Shino, I need to take this call.” He said, extracting his phone from his pocket. “Talk to me.” He said upon answering the phone. “What was that? Minako-san, slow down, I can hardly understand you.”

There was a stony silence. “They took Makoto?” He repeated.

Shino was silent as she listened to one half of the conversation. This sounded really bad.

“We’ll be at the meeting, do you want to use the school, Crown, or Dicey?” Kazuto asked, nodding a moment later. “All right, I’ll see you there.”

“Bad news?” Shino asked hesitantly.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Kazuto agreed, mounting his bike. “Would you like to attend the meeting, or would you rather I take you home?”

“I’ll come with you, see what I might be getting myself into.” Shino said, mounting the bike behind him.

Kazuto nodded.

* * *

**Setagaya: Dicy Cafe**

Kirito secured his bike after dismounting, “We are here.” He said, “Sinon, go inside, I’ll be right behind you.”

Shino stared at him. “You know, that is incredibly rude.”

“It’s actually not, Sinon.” Asuna said from the door to the cafe. “I will explain why inside.”

Shino blinked as she followed Asuna into the cafe, leaving Kirito to secure his bike.

* * *

Asuna led Shino to the door that said ‘Employees Only’ and pushed the door open.

“Um, Asuna?” Shino asked.

“Don’t worry about it, Sinon.” Asuna replied, “Just follow me, the Conference rooms were just recently finished, and it’s safer for our discussion to happen down there than up here.”

Shino nodded, looking nervous as they descended to the kitchen.

* * *

Kathy looked up when she heard the door close. “Heading to the meeting?” She asked.

“Indeed we are.” Asuna replied. “Are the refreshments ready?”

Kathy gestured to a tray. “Just about.”

“Then I’ll just take the platter down.” Asuna said, picking it up only for it to disappear.

Kathy sighed, “I still can’t activate the Mystic Tome yet…” She pouted, “But Andrew tells me that I’m close to getting it.”

“I’m sure you’ll get it soon.” Asuna said with a smile before leading Shino to the false pantry and pulling it open. “Come on, Sinon.” Asuna said to Shino as she started climbing down the now exposed ladder.

* * *

The rest of the meeting goers looked up at the door opened, revealing Asuna and Shino.

“I take it Kirito knows.” Minako said more than asked.

“His eyes were more gold than grey.” Asuna agreed softly. “You needn’t worry too much though, Inanna. We  _ will _ get Rauni, Badb and Silica back.” She snarled. And while she might not have known them as long as some of the friends she’d made in SAO, Makoto and Rei were still her friends.

“Well, this is distressing.” Heathcliff said from where he was sitting. “Three of our own have been taken by surprise now.”

“We know where they are.” Kirito said as he entered the room, “That makes retrieving them much easier, not that getting to Planet Nine will be in anyway  _ easy _ .”

Heathcliff grimaced. “Or getting back due to certain factors.” He agreed.

“Tande, do you remember the kind of people that were kept there?” Asuna asked. “So that we have some idea what we might be facing when we get there.”

Heathcliff grimaced as he thought about it. “I’m not certain if Heathcliff ever visited Nemesis.” He admitted softly. “Though, now that it has been mentioned, he remembers being told that…  _ ‘Only those who have proven themselves irredeemable are kept there,’ _ I’m not entirely certain what that actually means, since standards do change.”

Asuna nodded, “Serenity remembers being told that as well.” She turned to Minako, Ami and the Guardians of the Outer System.

Each of them nodded as her eyes landed on them. 

“That’s what we all remember as well.” Setsuna said for them all. “It has enough Power to support a Guardian, but since it’s just a prison Planet…”

Asuna nodded in understanding. “No Guardian if there aren’t free people living there.”

"So, we know where they are." Kirito said, "Do we know who we are taking?"

Asuna shook her head. "Not yet."

“Klein and Rameses are a given, I’m going, Aki is going… We can count on Kizmel and the Guardsman as well... That’s eight.” Kirito said.

“I don’t think we need a full Raid for this.” Asuna said, watching as Kirito paced.

"No, I agree." He said. "That's ten, including your Guardians."

"And that is plenty." She told him with a smile.

Kirito nodded. He turned to Ami and Minako. "What about you? Do you want to bring anyone?"

Ami and Minako shared a look.

"I'd like to take Kuro-chan with me, if you don't mind." Minako said.

"And I'd like to take Ryu with me." Ami replied.

“Then we will take them too.” Kirito replied, “Make sure you say that you want them to accompany you before the day we leave.”

* * *

**Thirtieth Century - Nemesis**

Once Silica and Rei were sure that Silica's armor was properly adjusted, Silica slowly inched towards the bars of their cell. [Pina, have you seen anyone approach?]

[No, Silica, I haven't.] Pina shook her head.

Good, that meant that they had not been discovered, yet. And they could  _ still _ be discovered if they were not careful. Especially since one of their captors had already come around. They didn't know if, or more likely,  _ when _ they would be back to try and take Pina away.

That could not be allowed.

So they had to leave as soon as possible.

Taking a moment to glance around, Silica cast her senses outward. Sensing no one, Silica carefully reached through the bars, slid the key into the hole and turned it, hoping that it would open the bars.

Both Silica and Rei did a silent cheer when the lock clicked open that Silica slowly pushed the bars open. Fortunately for the pair from the past, the bars moved without a sound and they were able to leave the cell without anyone being the wiser.

Silently, Rei held up her pen and in a flash of firelight, Guardian Mars had taken her place.

Silica hoped that their captors didn’t have anything or anyone who could have detected the transformation. They were trying to sneak out and the transformation could have ruined any chances at stealth.  _ Oh well, if that becomes the case, then we fight our way out and smash everything we can on the way, _ she thought as they stepped out of the cell. The lack of any alarm was comforting, though.

“So, Guardian Mars, which way, do you think?” She asked.

Mars looked down the passage in both directions, reaching out with her senses when she felt something. “I sense Makoto’s power this way,” she said, pointing to the left. “Either the others are already staging a rescue or she was captured. Either way, we can use another ally.”

Silica nodded. That the Princess and Commander  _ would _ stage a rescue operation was a given. They had gone into ALO to wake The Three Hundred, of which she was one, after all.

And their rescue would be easier for all involved if they did what they could to get out, themselves.

Well, first on the agenda was to find Makoto. Figuring out  _ how _ to get the reborn Princess of Jupiter out of her cell and if they could do it quietly could come after they’d found her.

  
  



	11. The Birds have Flown the Coop But Are Still Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because they get out doesn't mean that they don't need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations because it's very obvious what Elerin is saying.

**Thirtieth Century: Nemesis**

Carefully, and as silently as they could, Silica and Guardian Mars made their way down the hallway in the direction that the Princess of Mars had indicated that Makoto was in. 

“Silica, do you have a skill that would allow for you to move undetected?” Mars asked as quietly as possible. Just because that hallway was supposedly empty did not mean that there wasn’t anyone there, or that the sound of their voices would not carry if they spoke loudly enough.

And who knew if the ancient technology in this place wouldn’t be able to pick up their voices anyway.

That was no excuse to not take any and all precautions that they could, however. They needed to remain undetected for as long as possible.

“I do,” Silica replied just as quietly. “I do have Hide.”

“Good, you should use it.” Mars said.

“If I do that, then you won’t be able to see me either.” Silica said, “Are you sure you want that?”

“It’s fine Silica, I’ll be able to sense your active magic… I would like to think.” Rei waved her off.

“All right…” Silica agreed before she and Pina seemed to disappear into thin air.

_ Such a useful ability that, _ Mars thought to herself as she continued down the hall on silent feet.  _ One I wish I had too at the moment… _ The older woman grimaced.

But this way it was more likely that at least one of them would get away if they were discovered. That was also something Mars refused to think about. They would all get out of this. So declared the  _ Goddess of War _ .

* * *

Makoto just lay there in her cell as she waited for the pounding in her head to go away. Something had happened, she knew that. But there wasn’t much that she could do about whatever it was if she couldn’t think straight.

So she had to wait. How long, she wasn’t quite sure.

She hadn’t even opened her eyes yet, the pounding behind her temples had made her eyes rather sensitive to light, even the dim light that seemed to surround her right now was painful.

There was a sound that made her open her eyes and she blinked several times to make the white spots go away. “Mars?” She hissed when she could finally see again. “Wasn’t… Silica with you?”

Mars nodded. “She is.” She confirmed. “Right now, she’s Hiding.”

“Well, that’s smart.” Makoto muttered. “She’s close, I take it?”

“Yes.” Mars smirked, “But right now we have to figure out how to get you out of that cell without attracting attention.” The transformed Miko held a hand out and a key appeared in her hand.

“The key to yours?” Makoto whispered.

“We gain no knowledge if we don’t try using it.” Mars replied just as quietly. “And while it is not likely to work…” The young woman shrugged as she inserted the key into the lock.

The key did not turn,  _ would not _ turn.

“Well, can’t say that wasn’t expected.” Makoto said as she slowly pushed herself up.

Mars shrugged as she stowed the key in her Hammerspace. “As I said, we gain nothing if we don’t try. Now we know that the key that was dropped for us wasn’t a Master Key.”

“True, it could have been.” Makoto agreed. “So, what now?”

“Give us a few minutes, Silica might come up with something.” Mars replied.

* * *

**Twenty-First Century - Tokyo - Chiyoda Ward: Kashiwazaka Residence**

Hiyori paused in her homework and picked up her phone, “Hello, this is Hiyori.” She said. “Oh, hi Minako-san, how can I… What?”

Hiyori nervously nibbled on her stylus as she listened to the other Body Double speak. “Of course I’ll come!” Hiyori said. “I’ll even skip out on an Omiai Meeting if I have to, I don’t want to be left behind again.”

Hiyori nodded, “What do I need to have with me?” She asked, “And where are we going to meet?” She nodded. “Ok, what am I doing? I’m just finishing some homework.”

Hiyori tapped the edge of her tablet with the stylus as she listened. “Ok, Minako-san, I’ll see you later then.” She said, hanging up. Distraction over, Hiyori went back to her homework.

She was looking forward to participating more.

* * *

**Minato Ward: Bunbo’s Apartment**

Ryu picked up his phone. “This is Ryu.” He said. “Whoa there, Ami-chan, slow down.”

He said nothing for a few moments, “So they’ve taken Mako too now?” He asked, his fingers trembling as his inhuman form began to manifest itself around his free hand. “Of course we aren’t going to let them get away with it!” He reassured Ami. “When are we leaving?”

He was silent for another moment. “Alright, I understand. See you there, Ami-chan.” He hung up his phone, his face grim as he looked down at his transformed hand. It had been a long time since he’d been this angry. He didn’t like being so angry that his instincts led to his subconscious transformation. It hadn’t happened in years, not since… 2020 perhaps?

Whoever these Black Moon Clan were, they could not be allowed to keep Rei, Mako and Silica.

He’d use all his abilities to help get them back if he had to. And he wasn’t about to just  _ let _ them take anyone else he cared about!

Now, what did he need to do to prepare for this rescue?

* * *

**Shintokyo: Kayaba Apartment**

“Well, we seem to be in a bit of a bind.” Akihiko said calmly as he watched Asuna pace his living room.

“I’d call this more than just a  _ bind _ , Tande.” Asuna hissed angrily. “Rei-san and Mako-san are more than just my Guardians! They are my  _ friends _ !”

Akihiko sighed, patting Kazehiko’s back gently as she watched her aunt rage. “Here.” He said, holding his daughter out for Asuna to take.

Which was exactly what Asuna did automatically.

Thank the Goddesses that his Princess still loved kids. It was a good thing that his younger brother was the same way. The way Pluto had spoken of the new Royal Family implied that Asuna-kun wanted a lot of kids.

_ And if what Rinko said about Asuna telling her about a certain spell is any indication...  _ He turned his thoughts away from that direction. He needed to focus on the matter at hand. Even if the image of his brother as a pregnant woman was endlessly amusing.

How were they going to save their three missing companions? They would need someone with lock picking skills, but did they have anyone that they could call on who did?

Perhaps one of their Gun Gale Players would have the skill.

* * *

**Minato Ward: Hikawa Shrine**

_ Why did they call me over here? _ Was the question in Karen Kohiruimaki, known as LLENN among her peers, thought as she walked up the stairs. She knew that she was being asked to come here by the Princess, so it wasn’t as if she was going to refuse. But that still begged the question: why?

She knew that something had happened, which had the entire SA in a tizzy, with messages flying between guild leaders and notices to everyone to stand by and wait for further instructions. Which was about as useful as a pair of tits on M.  _ Okay, bad image, _ she thought. The formerly morbidly obese man, who had all the hallmarks of an otaku in the making, had slimmed down due to his time in SAO, but the image of how he looked when she first met him stuck. An image that wasn’t helped by the fact that his GGO Avatar was just as big, though it was more muscle there at least.

But still, the image of M with actual breasts, rather than the pair of, as Pitohui had so crassly put it, bitch tits his formerly obese frame carried, was still one that she didn’t want in her head.

It didn’t take her long to reach the top of the stairs, where she saw Rameses waiting outside the shrine. She also saw the small red-haired girl sitting on the porch of where everyone residing on the shrine’s grounds just kicking her feet back and forth and watching him.

_ Didn’t we hear about him taking in a survivor from Mars? _ She wondered.  _ Is that her? What was her name, Elerin?  _ She took a glance at the girl and could see that she did have some resemblance to Rameses, mostly in the shade of hair color.  _ Huh, wonder how many people think she’s his daughter. I know he’s younger than I am by a couple of years, but he looks more like an adult than the boys who are my age. _

* * *

Rameses did his best to keep his impatience to get about rescuing Silica, Rei and Makoto in check. He also had to keep his cousin, Elerin, in mind. She didn’t like seeing him angry or upset. He understood why she hadn’t wanted to stay on Aincrad, he did. He was the only family she had left. But sometimes, having her underfoot could be… annoying at times.

At least she liked Silica, who was learning Graelic on her own to help with teaching his young cousin Japanese. 

_ And people tend to think she’s my daughter, too, _ he thought.  _ I’m sixteen damn it. I know we Syveri mature a little faster than Humiren, but it’s not  _ that _ much faster! _

If he heard  _ one more person _ refer to her as his daughter, he was going to punch them! Oh Goddesses! What if these idiots thought that Silica was her  _ mother _ ? His face paled. It didn’t help that Elerin was also traumatized by the event where Silica had been snatched.  _ Thank the Goddesses she was too young to remember the horror of The Fall… _ Rameses thought.

“Good afternoon LLENN.” He called upon seeing Karen on the stairs.

“Hello Rameses.” Karen called back, “How have you and Elerin been doing?”

“We’ve been getting by.” Rameses replied. “Elerin can now answer simple questions. But she’s nowhere near conversant in the language yet.” He sighed. “And she’s refused to touch her primer on Japanese until we get Silica and Princess Rei back.”

Karen winced. “Well, at least your little sister likes your girlfriend. Imagine how annoying she would be if she didn’t like Silica…”

Rameses almost corrected her on his relation to Elerin, but decided to let it slide. People thinking his cousin was his sister was reasonable, at least.

“Rameses, younger cousins often address older relatives in the same generation as older brother or sister, especially if they are really close.” Karen explained. “And that’s even if they were not raised together as the Commander and his sister were.”

“Wait, that’s a thing?” Rameses asked.

Karen nodded. “Yes. It is.” She said. “Besides, if you’ll remember, the age difference between our Captain and Commander is larger than the one between you and Elerin.”

Rameses nodded. Granted, the difference between the Captain and the Commander wasn’t  _ that _ much greater, but he saw her point.

“So, why were you called here?” He asked.

“Command put out a call for those who have lockpicking skills.” Karen replied. “That’s not a skill in ALO, nor was it in SAO. But the skill  _ is _ in GGO.” She said.

“And I take it, that’s a skill you have?” Rameses said skeptically.

“I do.” Karen said. “It’s a thief skill that you can usually find in games.”

“And you would never use it unless you absolutely needed to?” Rameses asked. “That skill has a lot of potential for abuse.”

“It does.” Karen agreed, “It’s a good thing I’m a  _ noble _ thief. All I’m missing is some candy.”

“Now that’s funny.” Said Kazuto from behind Elerin. “Are you  _ sure _ you want that… a lot of people would start calling you Gaius…”

“Ah… but he’s my favorite thief in Fire Emblem…” Karen whined playfully.

Elerin turned to look up at Karen. “ _ Ouáou, eísai psilós, _ ” she said.

“ _ Elerin, min eíste ageneís, _ ” Rameses said sharply.

Karen blinked as she looked at Rameses who gave her a sheepish look.

Elerin pouted.

“I take it she commented on my height?” Karen asked.

Rameses nodded. “She did.”

“Eh, it’s not that big a deal.” Karen said with a shrug. “At least, it isn’t any more.”

“It was still rude.” Rameses said.

“Regardless, Karen, now that you are here, we can get started.” Kazuto said, heading back into the shrine.

Rameses and Karen shared a look before following him silently into the shrine.

* * *

The small room the Senshi used for Senshi Meetings was full, with Kuro and Bunbo sitting beside their partners, Venus and Mercury.

Pluto was leaning against a corner, behind Asuna who was sitting at the head of the table.

Everyone turned to the room’s entrance when Rameses opened the shoji door. “She’s here, Asuna,” he said as he stepped to the side to allow LLENN in. “I’ll be back in a moment, I have to drop Elerin off with Skuggi so she can look after her.”

Asuna nodded at him. “Go ahead,” she said.

Rameses nodded and closed the shoji.

“While we wait for him to get back, we should go over what each of us will be doing,” Asuna said.

Everyone who hadn’t taken a seat yet sat down, looking at Asuna expectantly. “LLENN is going to be acting as our Rogue, since she’s the one with the lock picks.”

“Where did you learn to pick locks?” Minako asked.

“I picked it up in GGO,” LLENN replied. “And before you ask, yes, I have practiced the skill outside of VR, such as with my own apartment door and padlocks.”

“Surprised you managed to get a hold of a set,” Minako said dryly. “The police tend to take a dim view of people owning their own personal set of lockpicks and them not being required for their work.”

“I know,” LLENN agreed. “I had to get training to be certified as a locksmith so I could get the permits to have them. Besides, they never leave Storage unless I’m practicing.”

Minako nodded. “You do know that you will need to do work as a locksmith to keep those permits, right?” She asked.

LLENN nodded. “I am working on getting a part time job as one,” she replied.

“Okay, that’s settled,” Kirito said. “Now, we need to find Rei, Makoto and Silica, and once we do, we need to…”

* * *

**The Space between Pluto and Charon: Time Gates**

“Ok, we are here.” Setsuna said, turning to the twelve people who would be Time Traveling. A dozen Time Keys appeared in her hands. “Make sure you do not lose these.” She said seriously. “I  _ will _ need them back once the Time Loop has been completed. I wouldn’t want any of you getting lost in time.”

Asuna nodded, placing hers on the same chain that she kept the Ginzuishou on. “We understand, Moira.”

"Good." Pluto said, handing out the rest of the keys.

Everyone else put the Keys in Storage.

Pluto turned to the doors of the Time Gates. "Remember to be careful, I should not allow Time Travel to begin with, so I am not doing this lightly."

Kirito was looking around, taking in the sights. This dimension was exactly as his brother had modeled it in SAO. "Heathcliff's memory was very accurate…" he mused.

"Usually I'm the only one allowed in this place." Pluto told him, turning to look at the young man who would be the royal consort. "So anyone who is granted access would remember this place rather vividly."

"That does explain it." Kirito agreed. "I know that  _ I'm _ never going to forget this place now that I've been here."

Pluto nodded, "As is expected." She put one hand on the Time Gates and pushed the huge pair of doors open.

* * *

**Thirtieth Century: Nemesis**

Once the twelve members of the rescue party had come through the portal, they each stepped into the shadows and turned to watch as the Portal closed itself.

“Alright,” Asuna called quietly, “Gather round, let’s see if we can find out where Silica and the others are without separating.”

“We  _ should _ be able to use our Contact list to find Silica.” Kirito said quietly, just loud enough to be heard by the rest of the party.

“Let’s see if the Location Function of our Contacts List works then.” Asuna said, opening her Mystic Tome.

Kirito looked over her shoulder as she navigated her Tome and brought up her Contact List. “We’re getting a direction and their distance, but nothing more specific,” he said.

“They’re a hundred meters to our east, that’ll have to do,” Asuna said.

Rameses opened his Mystic Tome and brought up the map. “No map data on this place,” he said. “No surprise. We have where we are mapped for about ten meters in each direction. It’ll probably start giving us map data as we move about.”

“Good,” Asuna said. “Rameses, keep your map open and link it to ours if you can, so we know where we are and how to get back to this spot. Everyone, get into formation and cover all directions. We have to expect them to know that we’re here already.” She looked at all of them. “Let’s move.”

* * *

Silica put a hand on Mars’ shoulder. “Our Rescuers have arrived.” She said quietly.

“Let’s hope they brought a Locksmith with them.” Makoto said just loud enough for her companions to hear.

“I hear Lockpicking is a skill in GGO, though I haven’t had a chance to try the game yet.” Silica said. “I hope one of our rescuers classed as a thief.”

“Knowing how prepared Kirito can be?” Mars turned to look down the hall. “It would not surprise me in the least.”

Silica nodded in agreement after a few moments of thought.

“Finally, I’ll be getting out of here.” Makoto said.

“Does your head still hurt, Makoto-san?” Silica asked.

“Yes.” Makoto said, putting a hand to her forehead.

“Then let’s hope that someone brought some pain meds.” Mars said, eying the corridor they were standing in.

* * *

“Rameses, you and Klein can lead us.” Kirito said as he sent off a short message to Silica.

Nodding, Rameses was the one to take the lead. They were heading east so… He took his eyes off the map to see which hallway was the closest to where they all wanted to go. Spotting one, he pointed to it. “I think we need to head that way.”

* * *

**Nemesis: Control Room**

Demande smiled in a deranged way as he stared at the hologram of Asuna the First. She was still as beautiful as she had been when she’d first taken control of the Empire all those centuries ago.

And soon…  _ She would be his! _

  
  



	12. Retrieving the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bird are rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Revenge of the Fifth everyone!

**Nemesis: Holding Cells**

The walk took a whole lot longer than it really should have. But every member of the Rescue Party was on edge and every suspicious sound set the group of twelve scattering into the shadows and activating their Hiding skill, if they had it, which most of them did. Those who didn’t doubled up with those who had black cloaks.

“That took longer than it really should have…” Kirito said to Asuna.

“Maybe, but we don’t have any other choice, really.” Asuna sighed.

“One or more of them are likely to need healing.” Kirito told her.

"I think I'm ready to try." Asuna said. "My Water Magic stat has gotten past three fifty."

"That will have to be good enough." Kirito shrugged as they rounded the last corner and revealed Rei, who was currently Guardian Mars, Silica, whom Kirito could only detect because his Search skill had been completed in SAO, and Makoto, who was sitting in a cell, looking like she was ready to leave.

"LLENN, you're up." Kirito said, making a movement with his hand.

LLENN melted out of the shadows closer to the cell. "Need a thief?" She asked with a grin.

Silica came out of hiding as LLENN knelt before the bars. "I find it hard to believe that you are a thief, LLENN." The younger girl said with a grin.

"Please, Silica, I'll have you know I'm a  _ locksmith _ …" LLENN said with a smirk.

Klein melted out of the shadows behind Mars, who turned around and rushed into his arms, kissing him as hard as she dared. "I was really scared there for a while." She confessed softly.

"I've got you now, it's ok." Klein reassured his girlfriend, glaring at where he knew the rest of the party were watching.

Not far from where Silica was standing, Rameses appeared. "Silica." He said.

Silica turned, her eyes widening at the sight of him. "Rameses?" She asked.

Rameses nodded. "I was worried about you." He said.

Silica blushed, smiling up at him. "You didn't have to be, I'm fine. As you can see."

" _ Elerin _ is still worrying.” Rameses said.

“I’ll have to apologize to her when we get back then.” Silica replied, taking a few steps closer before hugging Rameses tightly.

It only took a moment for Rameses to return the gesture.

A lock clicked, bringing everyone’s attention back to LLENN and what she was doing. “Done.” LLENN reported, turning to Asuna and Kirito, “I believe it’s your turn, Princess.”

Asuna nodded. “By the way, Mars, don’t be surprised if Nemain insists on coming back to Earth to keep an eye on you from now on.”

Mars winced, “Yeah, little sister is going to insist on that…” She agreed, laughing nervously. “I wonder if I’d be able to distract her well enough…”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Asuna said as she stepped into the cell to stand over Makoto, reaching out to rest a hand on her older friends’ forehead. “Candrana beḷaku guṇapaḍisuvudu.” She whispered. After waiting a few moments, she pulled her hand away from Makoto’s head. “How’s that?”

“That feels much better Princess, thank you.” Makoto said as she got to her feet and pulled out her Star Pen. “Jupiter Star Power, Make-Up!”

One moment, Kino Makoto was standing in the cell, but the woman who stepped out of the cell, was Guardian Jupiter.

“It is good to have you back, Rauni.” Asuna said with a smile. “We were all worried about you three.”

“We knew that you would come for us.” Jupiter said. “We would not expect anything less from our good friend.” She smiled down at Asuna softly.

* * *

**Control Room**

Demande growled dangerously as he watched the reunion.

“Prince Demande Sire, what should we do?” Calaveras asked from her station. “Koan and Rubius are missing hunks of flesh that are just not healing.”

Prince Demande’s eyes narrowed, his gaze not leaving the screen, focusing on the much younger form of his beloved Empress Asuna the First. “Have any healing spells helped?” He asked.

“Not that we can see, Sire.” Calaveras said with a shake of her head.

It took Demande a few moments to respond. “Send the Droids.” He commanded darkly.

* * *

**Cell Block AA23**

“So... “ Silica pulled away from Rameses to look up into his eyes. How come it had taken her so long to realise how blue his eyes were? “What’s the plan for getting out of here?” She asked, tearing her eyes away from Rameses with great effort.

LLENN stood from where she’d been kneeling to crack the lock on Guardian Jupiter’s cell bars. “They  _ have _ to know that we are here by now, so…” She gazed at Kirito who shrugged. “I’m pretty sure it starts with us running and very swiftly goes downhill from there.” She’d more felt than seen Mercury and Bunbo and Venus and Lux, Kuro, her name was  _ Kuro _ when her hair was black like that, peeling off the main group. Likely they were going to provide a distraction so that they could start the evacuation.

* * *

Venus looked around from where she was kneeling under her partner’s black cloak. “There is certainly a lot of stuff here that is easily destroyed.” She mused to Kuro, her voice quiet so as not to carry.

“I don’t know any fire magic yet, and I’m not sure if we have any fire starting materials on hand.” Kuro said just as quietly.

“All the materials we need are right here.” Venus said, gesturing to the deserted storage room they’d found. “Besides, the others are going to need the distraction.”

Kuro nodded. “Just tell me what to do.”

* * *

Mercury and Bunbo watched silently as Berthier made her way down the hallway. “Well, Bunbo?” Mercury said, turning to her partner. “Any ideas on what kind of distraction we should be causing?”

Bunbo hummed to himself for a moment as he studied the storage room they’d found. There were a lot of things that they could make go boom in here, if it was prepared properly.  _ And if we don’t have the time, then breaking everything they could and leaving a mess would do nicely as well, _ Bunbo thought with a savage smile. “I can think of a few things,” he thought.

* * *

**Aincrad; Floor 22: Coral**

Master Tamer Soulfire looked over the small group of people that she and General Soulfire had been able to gather. Most of them had made the trip here specifically for these events.

“Are you sure you want to be part of this, Elerin?” General Soulfire asked the major in front of him.

“Yes Rameses, I’m absolutely sure.” Elerin Soulfire replied, her eyes narrowing up at her older cousin. “I’d like to see you try and stop me.”

“You know that I can’t stop you from doing anything you want to do, Elerin. But this is very different from-”

“I  _ know _ , Rameses,” she interrupted. “Just as when Persephone had her little family problem was different. Or how about Ramira? Or Io? And how about we add Triton to that list?”

The general winced. “Fair points,” He admitted. She may have been too young to participate in any of those, but the first of them was something that she had gotten involved in.

“I’m old enough to help this time,  _ and I want to _ .” Elerin told him flatly.

“Alright, Elerin.” General Soulfire finally agreed.

“I’m not going to chance anything happening to Big Sister again.” Elerin said after General Soulfire was far enough away. She met Master Tamer Soulfire’s eyes fearlessly.

“Do you have everything you need, Major Soulfire?” The Master Tamer asked seriously.

“Made sure I had everything before I left to meet you.” Elerin replied. “So that Rameses wouldn’t have any excuse to leave me behind.”

“A wise precaution that.” Master Tamer Soulfire agreed in amusement. “I would not have allowed us to leave without you, but I’m glad we won’t have to wait.”

Elerin blushed slightly. “Thank you Big Sister.”

“Let’s go.”

Elerin hurried after her older siblings.

* * *

**Floor 50: Algade**

The three Soulfires crept from shadow to shadow as they followed the droids that seemed to think that they were doing a good job posing as normal people.

They weren’t doing as well as they thought they were.

Slowly, Silica unsheathed her short sword. “Pina, be ready.” She said to the Dragon that was perched on her shoulder.

Her friend was really too big to be riding around on her shoulders, but now wasn’t the time to say so.

Pina growled lowly, tensing in preparation.

Rameses put a hand on the pommel of his own sword.

Major Elerin Soulfire pulled her two-handed axe out of Storage, her grip tightening more than necessary.

* * *

**Floor 90: Waizatsu**

“So, the Droids have been funneled into your hunting ground?” Royal Consort Kirito asked Aereva the Sword Wraith. Dealing with this one, even after centuries still unnerved him.

“So far.” Aereva replied. “Your son has been quite good at it. We’ve been well fed.”

Royal Consort Kirito nodded slowly. He didn’t want to know anything about her eating habits. “I see.” He sighed. Something still needed to be done about the invaders, and then he had to get communications back up and running.

That could only happen after all their enemies were taken care of.

These invaders were going to find out just how dangerous the Royal Consort was when provoked.

* * *

All of the Invaders were Droids, not that Kirito expected anything less. The Organics of the Black Moon Clan were busy going after his children. The thought made his blood boil, just as it had when he’d been on the other end of this Stable Time Loop.

He was not going to allow these things to threaten the people who trained and chose to live on Aincrad. That one of his sons was among them would not change his feelings on this. He would have come to their aid anyway, even if his son had not been posted here as Clover’s current Master.

That Kenshin  _ was _ here would only make him fight all the harder to defend.

Of course, Kirito also does not mind standing around looking intimidating either, he is here to provide Kenshin with more firepower, should his son need it to defeat the invaders. He was sure Kenshin could handle almost anything that came up.

And really, Kirito would prefer that his son not need him, now that he was here on Aincrad. It was, after all, better to have something on hand and not need it, than to need whatever it was and  _ not _ have it on hand.

_ Because then you were up the creek without a paddle, as that ancient Earth saying goes. _ Goddesses, that thought made Kirito feel so old. He’d stopped counting after he’d reached a hundred while still looking twenty-five. And that was a twentieth century saying. Kirito sighed. He hated being reminded how old he was.

And while reminders weren’t everywhere, and his wife completely agreed with him for his reasoning, there were still reiminders in places.

Kirito shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. For as old as he actually was, he didn’t  _ feel _ it. He still felt as if he was sixteen, and was able to do everything that he’d been able to do back then. And more, with how strong he’d become since then.

“I see you came to help, Uncle.” A voice said and Kirito turned to look at the young woman. She looked like her mother with her father’s eyes. “That’s just like you.” She said with a giggle.

“Kaze…” Kirito said with a smile. “Are you going to be helping us?” He asked.

“Would I be allowed?” Kazehiko asked. “My training under Healer Marlina isn’t quite finished yet. And my combat skills aren’t exactly high either.” She looked to the side, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

“You know that we can always use more Healers Kaze.” Kirito told her. “The more we have the better. The less people we are likely to lose, should it come to that.”

Kazehiko slowly lifted her head to meet her uncle’s eyes. “I suppose that’s true?” She asked. “Didn’t you train to be a battle medic too, when you were younger?”

“I did,” Kirito agreed, “And I try to keep those skills current.” Part of him wanted to ask if she’d found someone worth her time yet. There  _ were _ quite a few fairies that were sniffing around her. But now wasn’t the time, nor was it the place.

Teasing Kaze, and Kenshin, could come after the invaders had been expelled from Aincrad.

* * *

“Kenshin.”

Kenshin looked up from his task of adjusting his armor. “Shouzou-nii.” He said. “I thought you were on a lower floor helping the Soulfires.”

“I was.” Shouzou shrugged, “I heard Father arrived?”

“He did.” Kenshin said, turning his attention back to his armor. “Did you need to speak with him?”

Shouzou shook his head. “No, I don’t need to speak to Father.” He eyed his younger brother. “Would you like some help?”

“Help would be nice.” Kenshin said as he struggled with one of the straps. “So yes, would you please help me, Shouzou-niisan?”

“Alright.” Shouzou said, walking across the room and reaching around to help his younger brother with the stubborn strap. “But after this I still will need to go back Downstairs. The Soulfires are expecting my help with the pincer movement we are trying to pull.”

Kenshin nodded, “I understand.” He looked up at his older brother, “Be careful on your way back down, I’d hate to have to tell Father that you got hurt when he was here and could have prevented it.”

Shouzou huffed. “You know I can’t promise not to get hurt, we all came here for training.” He smiled. “I’ll make sure to be extra careful Kenshin. As long as you do the same.”

Keshin grinned “What are you going to do if I don’t?”

“Then I will tell  _ Mother _ that you ended up getting hurt in the invasion, tell her that you  _ want _ her to come mother you for a while.” Shouzou grinned. “Or perhaps I should tell  _ Father _ , He’s gotten quite good at it from what I hear.”

“You wouldn’t!” Kenshin said, paling.

Shouzou’s grin turned into a wicked smirk. “Try me, little brother.”

Kenshin swallowed. “I promise.” He said. He hated it when his older siblings used that particular threat. It only happened  _ once _ ! Why did they keep holding it over his head?

* * *

**Nemesis**

“So,” Mars said as she and Jupiter stood guard over Asuna. “I take this to mean that we can break things on our way out?”

They all looked up when they heard an explosion not too far away.

Asuna took advantage of the distraction, “Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!” There was a flash of light and Cerridwen stood before them all.

Rameses turned to Mars after getting a nod from Cerridwen. “Of course we can.” He said, “We may still need this place, but we can still make a mighty big mess on our way out.” He shrugged. “I wonder if we should start setting fire to things before or after we start running…”

Twenty Droids appeared almost as if out of nowhere.

At the sight of them, both Mars and the Soulfire grinned. “Before it is.” They said in complete unison.

Fire erupted from Mars’ left hand as she brought it around in a circle, placing both her hands behind the glowing balls of fire, as Kanji appeared to write themselves, one symbol per ball of fire. “Burning Mandala!” Mars incanted, sending the fire balls at several of the Droids.

Rameses brought his hands up and muttered a spell of his own: Firespear. “Ek fleygja þrír geirr muspilli!” He called, and several Droids were speared by his attack.

Silica held up her own hands, aiming at the Droids that were trying to sneak up on Rameses. “Ek verpa einn brandr muspilli, kalla bresta bani, steypa lundr drótt.” She snarled, flinging the Fireballs at all the Droids within her range.

Rameses turned to using a Fireball himself to kill another Droid that had been trying to sneak up on his friend.

“I would say we have overstayed our welcome.” Cerridwen said quietly as she eyed the burning Droids dispassionately.

Mars and Jupiter nodded, falling into formation around Asuna and Silica fell into the Silver Army’s formation, flanking Rameses. 

“We’ll pick up Venus, Mercury and their partners on the way back.” Cerridwen said as they came upon Esmeraude, who was responding to the commotion they had caused.

Esmeraude growled at them all, glaring. “I’m going to kill you all!” The woman snarled, pulling a rapier from somewhere, probably her storage, and attacked, aiming for Cerridwen.

Smoothly, Kirito slid between them and caught Esmeraude’s rapier on his Anneal Blade. He firmed up his stance and began doing the best impression of a brick wall that he could.

Once Esmeraude pulled back, Kirito set up for a  _ Horizontal _ attack. Just because he could now use his preferred Sword Skills, Sonic Leap, Horizontal Square and Vorpal Blade, didn’t mean that they weren’t still tiring. Better to use those skills during training, under controlled conditions where he could afford to be tired.

His magic was a valuable resource, something to be conserved. Especially since he was still working up to being able to use Dual Blades. Of which, he could only use Cross Guard without risking his life. Even Double Circular was out of reach, if just barely.

This fact frustrated Kirito to no end. He only practiced Dual Blades under the watchful eyes of Tilnel and Titania.

Esmeraude side stepped Kirito’s attack, and right into Cerridwen’s, one that Kirito recognised as  _ Flashing Penetrator _ . Cerridwen’s glowing rapier was thrust through Esmeraude’s chest, just missing both the woman’s lung and her heart.

Cerridwen pulled back, “We’ve dallied long enough, it’s time to leave.”

“You heard our Princess.” Kirito said, catching his people’s attention. “Let’s get out of here.”

They left Esmeraude there, dashing back to where Pluto would open the portal back to their present.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what makes you think this is going to come back to bite them? /sarcasm


	13. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birds are finally returned home.

**Moira’s Domain: Time Gates**

Guardian Pluto wasn’t quite holding her breath when the rescue party and the three dearly missed persons stumbled through the doors. “Oh thank goodness!” She said to herself, closing the gates once everyone was safely in her domain. Not that that made her domain  _ safe _ . "Are there any injuries?”

Kirito looked to each of his companions. “Doesn’t look like it.” He replied.

Silica leaned against Guardian Mars, holding Pina tightly in her arms. “Don’t know about Mars and Jupiter, but I wouldn’t say no to a meal,” she reported. “Other than that I don’t think there’s anything wrong with us.”

“I think I’ll have to pass on a meal, but a light snack wouldn’t hurt,” Jupiter said. “Even with Cerridwen healing me, I did have what felt like a concussion and the thought of eating a full meal makes my stomach turn right now.”

“If it’s only that, I’m glad.” Guardian Pluto said with a sigh. “You have best be getting home, to dally in this place is dangerous.”

“Ah,” Kirito agreed, “We wouldn’t want to get lost, and we have other engagements, as it were that we need to attend to.”

Cerridwen nodded, “That is just so.” She said and turned to Pluto, “Hopefully, we won’t need to Time Travel again, but seeing as our enemy came from our future…”

“Yes, which is why I have not asked for those keys back.” Pluto agreed. “Don’t lose them.”

“We won’t.” Cerridwen agreed.

* * *

**Twenty-First Century Japan: Hikawa Shrine**

Silica found her arms full of a sobbing five-year-old as they walked out of the portal. “Hush Elerin, I’m ok now.” Silica said in halting Graelic.

“I was so scared when you got taken away!” Elerin babbled, her grip on the older girl tightening. She was speaking so quickly that Silica almost couldn’t understand her.

There were three flashes of light and Guardian Mars, Guardian Jupiter and Cerridwen were replaced by Rei, Makoto and Asuna.

The courtyard went dead silent when Klein got down on one knee, pulling a velvet ring box out of a pocket. “I know that we’ve only known each other for a year,” He began. “But I…” Klein grimaced, pausing as he pondered what to say. “This year I have been happier than I have ever been. You may be the Princess of Mars, but you are also the princess of my heart. Hino Rei, will you marry me?” He opened the box, revealing a ring with a red diamond and a yellow topaz.

For a long moment, Rei stood there silently, blinking down at her boyfriend. Her cheeks getting bright red. “You…” She finally choked out. “ _ Yes! _ ”

“Really?” Klein asked, face brightening.

“Yes you idiot.” Rei repeated, she grabbed the back of his gambison and pulled him back to his feet, kissing him hard. “Now put that ring on my finger!” She demanded once she’d pulled away.

Klein fumbled for a moment, almost dropping the ring completely as he slid the ring onto Rei’s left ring finger. Then he kissed her again, flipping off the people who gave wolf whistles.

Elerin blinked at the pair, not really understanding what had just happened. “Big brother,  _ Ti synévi mólis tóra _ ?” She asked, her grip on Silica tightening.

Rameses smiled in amusement. He answered, speaking slowly so that Silica could understand him. “Klein just asked Princess Rei to marry him, Elerin.”

Elerin blinked. She gave her older cousin a long look. “Póte prókeitai na zitísete apó tin Big Sister na sas pantrefteí?” Again, she spoke a bit too fast for Silica to follow, but she could take a guess by how he reacted to the question.

“ _ Elerin _ !” He hissed out, his cheeks going bright red.

Elerin grinned, laying her head down on Silica’s shoulder and yawning.

“Here, I’ll take her.” Rameses said with a sigh as he reached for his cousin.

“I don’t think Elerin is going to let go of me any time soon, but you are welcome to try.” Silica replied in amusement.

Elerin’s grip on Silica tightened so much that her knuckles went white.

Silica and Rameses sighed. “Rei?” Silica said, turning to the priestess.

“Yes, Silica?” Rei asked, turning to her student.

“May I stay here tonight, since Elerin doesn’t look like she’ll be willing to let go of me for the rest of the day.” Silica asked.

“Just make sure you call your parents to let them know that you are ok.” Rei said.

Silica nodded. “Congratulations on your engagement, Rei-sensei.”

“Thank you Silica.” Rei said with a very satisfied smile.

* * *

**Thirtieth Century: Nemesis**

Esmeraude’s breath grew shorter and more ragged the longer she lay where she was. She had been run completely through, and it was only luck that her lungs and heart had both been missed. If they hadn’t, she’d already be dead, either from her heart stopping or from drowning in her own blood, not that the wound she had wasn’t a potentially fatal one as it stood if she didn’t get it healed immediately.

With a shaking hand, she carefully opened her Mystic Tome and pulled out a potion. They didn’t have any crystals capable of healing a wound this severe, but Saphir and Demande’s father had figured out how to make potions that were somewhat effective. It wouldn’t fully heal the wound and she would scar, but the wound would be healed from mortal to merely severe.

Almost dropping the potion, she brought it to her mouth and pulled off the cap of the bottle, stopping the flow of liquid with her thumb as she weakly spit the cap out. She stopped blocking the flow and let the bitter liquid flow into her mouth, barely refraining from gagging at the taste.

She swallowed and her world was suddenly dominated by pain.

_ When next we meet, I will have my revenge, _ she thought before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Petz gasped when she found Esmeraude lying there in a puddle of her own blood. She reached up and turned on the radio in her ear. “Calaveras, I’ve found Esmeraude.”

_ “Is Esmeraude-sama all right?” _ her older sister asked.

“She seems to be, though she’s not conscious at the moment.” Calaveras replied as she carefully checked her boss over. “I don’t think that I should move Esmeraude-sama on my own.”

_ “Roger that.” _ Calaveras replied,  _ “I’m sending Berthier with a stretcher.” _

“Understood, Calaveras.” Petz replied. “I’ll await her here.”

* * *

**Control Room**

Calaveras turned to Berthier, “You heard me.”

“Of course, sister.” Berthier agreed, “I’ll get going right now then.”

“Make sure you have the needed stretcher first.” Calaveras reminded her.

Berthier rolled her eyes. “I already have, and there is one in my Storage.”

Berthier hurried out of the Control Room.

* * *

**AA23 Cell Block**

Petz was very happy to see Berthier when the other young woman appeared. “Thank goodness. Esmeraude-sama is in bad shape. We need to get her to the Infirmary right away.”

Berthier nodded as she got the stretcher out of Storage and helped Petz to move Esmeraude onto it, carefully. Then, Berthier fiddled with the Stretcher’s settings and the Stretcher rose as its supermagnet was activated.

The pair wasted no more time in getting Esmeraude where she needed to go.

* * *

**Twenty-First Century - Japan: Hikawa Shrine**

Persephone tapped the icon that told her that she had a message waiting for her. “Who would be messaging me right now?” She wondered as the note opened in front of her.

It was Selene Nightfallen, forwarding a message.

Persephone blinked as she read through Selene’s explanation. “Hey, Rei?” She called.

“What’s up, Hotaru?” Rei asked, walking over to Persephone with Klein trailing behind her.

“There’s a message for you from Aincrad.” Persephone looked down at the message and then back Rei. “From Nemain.”

“Can you send it to my phone?” Rei asked, “I doubt you want or even can read it, since it’s likely to be in Graelic.”

“I can try?” Persephone asked. “But I’m not sure if we’ve figured out how to do that just yet…”

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” Rei replied. “Nemain is probably demanding to come here so she can keep an eye on big sister.”

Persephopne nodded. “That seems to be what she sent, from what Selene has said here.” She turned to Asuna. “Should I agree to Nemain’s request?”

“Well,” Asuna looked thoughtful, “It’s in the middle of the week, so you can’t go just yet, but I don’t see why she should not be allowed to be here.” Asuna looked to Rei, “After all, we don’t know what they might have been planning for her older sister.”

“Then I’ll pick her up this Saturday afternoon.” Persephone said as she typed up a reply. “After classes end.”

Rei nodded, “I’ll tell Grandpa that we are going to be having another long term guest staying in the Shrine then.”

“You are going to tell him that Klein finally popped the question, right?” Asuna asked.

“Of course I am, Hime.” Rei said, “I need to if I want him to help plan for my wedding.”

“I keep telling you not to call me that!” Asuna called after her.

“And you’ll have to keep telling me.” Rei called back playfully as she slipped her sandals off and disappeared inside the Shrine.

Asuna glared after the Guardian of Mars with a pout on her face.

“Hime, stop being silly, it’s time to go home so that we can relieve Mother of her babysitting duties.” Kazuto said as he tugged gently, playfully on a few strands of Asuna’s hair. “I’m sure she hates us for leaving her with Yui, Sachi and Thessalia.”

Asuna huffed as they started towards the stairs leading to the street in front of the shrine. “Your mother loves our kids. Don’t kid yourself, Kazuto-kun…”

LLENN stretched, “You know what, I’m  _ really _ tired. I think I’m going to head home myself and take a nap. See you all later.” She said with a casual wave as she followed Kazuto and Asuna.

Ami’s shoulders slumped, “I have to say that is probably the best idea I’ve heard all day.” She turned to her boyfriend, “Would you escort me home, Ryu-kun?”

“It would be my pleasure, Ami.” Ryu said, turning to Klein.

Klein gave him a wave. “Get going.”

The pair followed LLENN out of the shrine.

Minako took a deep breath. “Come on, Kuro-chan, I’ll take you home.” The Reborn Guardian of Venus said to the sixteen-year-old.

“Thank you, Minako-san.” Hiyori said as she followed the older blonde to the stairs. “See you all later.” She said, waving to those who were left.

Klein turned to Makoto, “Would you like me to escort you home, Makoto-san?”

Makoto gave him a long look, “You know, I think I might just stay here for the night,” She said, “Going home doesn’t,” She paused, chewing on her lower lip for a few moments. “It doesn’t feel safe to go home right now.”

“Yeah, it’s probably best that we are all under one roof tonight,” Silica agreed from where she was sitting with Rameses by the door. She turned to Rameses, “Can I spend the night with you?” She asked softly, “I don’t think I’m going to feel safe otherwise…”

Rameses’ face flushed at the question. “Ah, sure…” He agreed, the face she’d given him had stolen any resistance he might have had. And it was meant in a perfectly innocent way, especially since Elerin would likely insist on joining them.

* * *

**December 20, 2025 - Shintokyo: SAO Returnee School**

Hotaru sighed as she sat down on one of the benches in the Quad after classes were over. She was tired.

“You should be heading for Aincrad, right?” Asuna asked as she sat next to her friend.

“I should,” Hotaru agreed, “But school is rather draining…”

“I know, right?” Kazuto asked as he sat down on Asuna’s other side. “So, how about the three of us have lunch before you head out, Persephone?”

“My name is Hotaru you know, Commander.” Hotaru reminded him.

“Cute name for a cute girl.” Asuna said, hugging Hotaru.

“Thank you, Hime.” Hotaru said with a blush. “I’d like lunch, please.”

Kazuto nodded. “Then let’s get going.”

* * *

**Kirigaya Apartments**

“Here we are.” Kazuto said as he parked his bike in his designated spot and pulled his helmet off. He and Asuna dismounted the bike from one side, with Asuna pulling her own helmet off and slipped it into one of the saddlebags along with Kazuto’s.

Hotaru unbuckled the belt in the sidecar and stepped out of it, laying her helmet on the seat. “What a ride. That was fun.”

Asuna giggled, “I know, what would you like, Persephone?” She asked as they followed Kazuto to the elevator.

“Whatever you had planned before I was invited over will work…” Persephone said as Kazuto unlocked the door to his apartment and pulled it open, taking a step back to steady himself when two small forms crashed into him.

“Papa!” The girls cried happily.

“They weren’t too much trouble this morning, were they, Mother?” Kazuto asked as Kayaba Aoi came into view.

“Oh no, they were both little angels.” Aoi reassured her son.

“And you are sure that that doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that you still have some of the abilities you had as a Youma?” Kazuto chuckled in amusement.

“Oh, I’m sure that had  _ something _ to do with it…” Aoi laughed behind her hand. “But no, I adore these three.”

“I’m glad.” Kazuto said as Yui landed on his shoulder. “So girls, how was your morning?” He asked, turning his attention to his future daughters. “Did you have fun with Grandmother?”

“We did Papa!” Thessalia chirped.

“Lots of fun!” Sachi agreed with bright eyes.

“Well, the two of you will have to tell me about it over lunch.” Kazuto said with a chuckle as he ruffled their hair affectionately.

Sachi tried to smooth her hair back down as she and Thessalia followed Kazuto into the kitchen. Asuna watched the three with a fond smile as they sat down at the kitchen table before she headed into the kitchen herself.

* * *

“Mm… that was delicious, Asuna-hime!” Hotaru giggled.

“Well I would hope so.” Asuna said as she brought her teacup to her face and took a sip. “You had best get going, Persephone.”

Hotaru laughed, “Yeah, Nemain is probably going spare, I’d better go save the Governor-General from her.”

“Do be careful Persephone.” Kazuto said, “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to you or Nemain.”

“Of course, Commander.” Hotaru agreed easily as she held up her pen. “Saturn Planet Power, Make-up!”

With a flash of light, Persephone disappeared from the apartment.

* * *

**Saturn - Aincrad; First Floor: Seran Dael**

Unlike every other time Persephone had been here, she didn’t appear in Healer Hakonia’s office. Instead, she arrived near the teleport platform, for which the reborn Princess of Saturn was pleased about. Now, where would Nemain and the Governor-General be?

“Welcome, Princess Persephone,” came a familiar voice from behind.

_ And speak of the elf, _ she thought wryly as she turned to see Selene Nightfallen step off the platform. A flash followed and Nemain then walked off the platform. "I'm happy to be here." She replied. "I take it the Martian survivors are settling in well?"

"Well enough." Nemain said. "Now, what is this about my big sister getting kidnapped?" The Syveri demanded.

"Rei is fine, we managed to get to her and the other two before they could actually do anything to them." Persephone informed the woman.

"These people are quite bold, going after the Guardians of the planets." Selene said flatly. "And we don't know who they are?"

“Nothing that Yui hasn’t told us, which is not very much at all.” Persephone said with a shrug. “They call themselves the Black Moon Clan and on their foreheads they have a similar mark to the Lunar Royalty.”

“Hm,” Selene’s eyes narrowed. “Would I be stepping out on a limb if I were to ask if the symbol is black?” She asked.

“No, you are spot on.” Persephone replied, “The crescent moon is upside down too.”

Selene looked thoughtful. “Well, I’ve never heard of them myself. We  _ might _ be able to find something in the archives, though I’m not sure how much we’ll be able to find here.”

“I thank you for your assistance, Governor-General.” Persephone said with a bow. “How is Makan settling into his retirement?”

“Oh, you know that old Salamander.” Selene said with a grin. “He is bored out of his mind, even after only three months.”

“That really doesn’t surprise me.” Persephone sighed. “Has he uttered those five dreaded words yet?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure he will soon.” Selene said. “Why?”

“Well, Nemain has expressed an interest in wanting to keep an eye on her sister, I was wondering if he would like to join her. All of us still need the training, since we didn’t finish the Simulation. And while we do have Oberon, who is qualified for the position, having the retired Captain-General would only help.” Persephone said. “And even if he doesn’t give me an answer before I leave with Lady Morrigan, my offer is an open one.”

Selene chuckled. “I’m sure Makan will appreciate the offer.”

“Of course I do.” Makan said from behind Selene.

Selene grinned as she turned to him. “And speak of the Faerie.”

Makan rolled his eyes at his old friend. “May I have some time to think on that offer of yours, Princess Persephone?” He asked.

“Take as long as you need.” Persephone reassured him. “If you decide you would like to take me up on it after Lady Morrigan and I leave I will come back.”

Makan nodded thoughtfully.

Persephone turned to Nemain, “Lady Nemain, do you have everything you need with you?” She asked.

“Yes, I have everything.” Nemain replied. “I even have a few things that I’m sure Badb will want.”

Persephone nodded. “Alright then. I suggest you check your Storage, just to make sure you have everything.”

Nemain obeyed and took a few minutes to check everything she’d packed. She still had everything she felt she’d need, including the few things that were for her sister. “I’m ready,” she said, closing her Storage.

Persephone nodded. “Then there is no real reason for us to stay here any longer.” Persephone paused, “I know you aren’t touchy feely, but I need you to wrap your arms around my middle and hold on tightly. I wouldn’t want to lose you somewhere between here and Earth.

Nemain nodded stoically, doing as Persephone told her to. There was a flash of light, and when the light cleared, the pair were gone.

  
  



	14. Nemain the Wedding Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nemain reacquaints herself with her big sister.

**December 20, 2025 - Minato Ward: Hikawa Shrine**

The first thing about Earth that Nemain noticed was the recognizable smell and acrid taste of air pollution. The second thing she noticed was the cacophony of sound in the background that was the result of millions of people living in close proximity to each other and having to go about their day.

It was to be expected, though she would have to get used to the taste of the air. Right now it was making her slightly sick.

“Ah, Persephone, welcome back.” Nemain turned and the sight of a short old man sent shivers of unease chasing up and down her spine.

“Yes,” Princess Persephone said. “This is Nemain of the House of Morrigan, she’s Rei’s little sister from when she was Badb.”

The old man studied her for a moment. “I see.” He gave her a very warm smile. “I can see I unnerve you.”

“Would you be able to tell me why?” Nemain asked.

“Jiji, quit messing with my little sister, please,” Rei said from the door before turning her attention to herself and Princess Persephone. “Welcome to my home, Nemain. Feel free to make yourself at home. Just remember to take your shoes off and leave them at the door when you come in. I’ll explain about Grandpa later.”

Nemain gave her reborn sister a long look. “How in the System could you  _ allow _ yourself to be taken like that?” She demanded, tears in her eyes.

Rei sighed. “Nemain, we were taken by surprise.” She said. “That tends to change the equation, especially as we had civilians who could have been caught in the crossfire if we cut loose.”

Nemain grimaced at the reminder. “I should not have let you leave me on Aincrad…” The Syveri grumbled with a sigh. “We used to do everything together, even after you became the Guardian of Mars.”

“I look forward to becoming that close again, then,” Rei said with a very warm smile.

“So, did anything happen since you were rescued?” Nemain asked as she followed Rei into the shrine.

“Klein asked me to marry him.” Rei replied, holding her hand out to Nemain so that her sister could examine her engagement ring.

Nemain blinked, bringing her hands up to hold Rei’s as she examined the ring. “Do the stones mean anything, big sister?” She asked.

“The red stone is my birthstone, the yellow one is Klein’s.” Rei explained.

“I see,” Nemain said, “You mean the redhead that came with you to… Mars?” She asked.

Rei shook her head with a laugh. “Klein’s hair isn’t red, first of all,” She corrected. “But yes, he was one of the ones I brought to Mars to help set everything up while Aincrad arranged the transport. His troop is ten strong and their squad is called The Immortals, because…” She paused. “Have we told you about  _ Sword Art Online _ yet?”

Nemain thought about it for a moment. “I don’t think you have, sister.”

“Then perhaps it’s time I did.” Rei said. “You know by now, that all of us Guardians and our Princess Serenity went through the Rebirth Cycle.”

Nemain nodded, “Yes, That has become clear, though I have yet to meet our Princess.” She agreed.

“It wasn’t just us Guardians and Princess who were reborn.” Rei said. “Captain Heathcliff was also reborn, as well as several others.” 

"Heathcliff?!" Nemain exclaimed. "Where is he now?" She demanded.

“Likely at home with his new wife and his daughter.” Rei said, “Anyway, you can meet him later, after you’ve settled in here at the shrine.”

* * *

Nemain pulled out several enchanted boxes out of Storage and checked their labels. The room she’d been given was a bit larger than the ones given to the Soulfires but was comparatively small compared to the quarters she had in Aincrad.

The floor was covered by a woven mat, firm but still softer than wood and clearly not meant to be walked on with shoes, which explained why she was politely told to take hers off and handed the slippers to wear around the building. It was also sparsely furnished. She saw a low table, low enough that the cushion in front of it was clearly for sitting on, that had a lamp on it and was large enough to place some books and writing materials on, a chest with drawers that was probably for clothing. The open closet had a pair of folded mats inside it… for sleeping on? Probably, as she could see what were clearly linens and a blanket folded neatly and stacked on top of the mats as well.

She would have to ask to know for sure about everything.

She looked at the storage boxes, checking the displays that showed what were in them. Only two held her personal possessions, such as clothing and toiletries. The others held things like foodstuffs and simple things from Aincrad that she would ask about storing and handing out.

And then there was the box simply labeled as Badb, which held some of the few things she was sure that her sister would want back.

Now she had to find out about her sister’s grandfather. There was something about him that set Nemain’s teeth on edge. There was a story behind that, Nemain could tell, but she was not going to be comfortable around the old man until she knew exactly what that was.

Nemain went about unpacking her personal effects. Clothes went in the set of drawers and the closet. Several Recording Crystals were set down on the flat surfaces. And her holoforms (big sister would likely call them pictures) she set to hang on the walls before turning them all on.

The images almost brought tears to her eyes, but Nemain held them in, because her big sister was back, and that was all that mattered. And Rei could learn all about the people in them. She couldn’t expect that all of Badb’s memories came with the reincarnation, after all.

It was a miracle that Rei had any memories as Badb as it stood.

* * *

“So, about your Grandfather…” Nemain said as she and Rei carried the boxes with foodstuffs into the kitchen.

“What about…?” Rei blinked. “Oh. You’ve been feeling that aura he gives off.”

Nemain nodded. “Yes. What is it?”

Rei gave her a smile that Nemain decided would not look out of place on an Imp. “His name is going to scare you, and I’m sorry for that, but his name is also a bit of a pun.”

“A pun?” Nemain repeated.

Rei nodded, “You see, his name in the local language means ‘Old Man’.”

Nemain blinked in confusion. “Old man?”

Rei nodded with a bit of a giggle. “Yes.”

“Quit stalling sister.” Nemain demanded. “And tell me.”

Rei sighed. “His name is Jiji.” She revealed.

“Jiji, where have I-?” Nemain’s face paled as her eyes widened. “You live with that monster?”

“He’s not that Youma anymore, Nemain,” Rei said, placing calming hands on her sister’s shoulders. “Besides, we have safeguards in place, in the unlikely event that something or someone changes him back into the monster he used to be.”

“And what’s that?” Nemain asked.

Rei very carefully met Nemain’s eyes. “If he gets turned back into Jiji, and we can’t fix it fast enough, he asked both Rameses and Kebechet to kill him.” Tears began to gather in Rei’s eyes. “And I… was made to promise that I will let them do it.”

Nemain was silent for a long moment before she pulled Rei into a loving embrace, paying no mind at all when her now Humeri sister’s arms snaked around her middle and squeezed tightly. Grandfather was Jiji. She could deal with that.

Nemain wasn’t expecting it to be easy, but she would, because her sister deserved that much. But, Nemain was not going to let the knowledge of Jiji disturb her.

Jiji was Rei’s grandfather, she was allowed to be torn by the knowledge, to hate that, if circumstances required, she was going to be forced to let someone kill the man who had raised her.

**December 24, 2025**

Nemain blinked sleepily when the commotion outside woke her. What was going on here? Rubbing at her eyes, the sun was brighter on Earth than she was used to, she made her way to the front of the shrine and blinked when she saw a man getting lectured by Jiji, with Rameses and Kebechet looking on and rolling their eyes. Rei was standing nearby looking to be very annoyed.

“I swear, he does this every year.” Rei sighed. “I give him time on my birthday but does that satisfy him? No, of course not.”

“Is something the matter, sister?” Nemain asked tiredly, she was still trying to get her body used to local time.

“Oh, it’s just my father in this life being a nuisance, as per usual.” Rei replied with a shake of her head. “He knows by now that he isn’t welcome here.”

“I sense a story there.” Nemain said with faint amusement in her voice.

“Because there is one.” Rei said, heading back into the shrine. “I’ll tell you over breakfast.”

“That sounds promising.” Nemain said, following her sister closely.

* * *

“My father,” Rei said as she went around the kitchen, “Is a workaholic, to put in the politest way possible.”

“A workaholic?” Nemain asked. “How so?”

“He was never home, not even when mother was on her deathbed.” Rei replied. “He never made time for me, never. It’s how I ended up living here with Grandpa in the first place.”

“I see,” Nemain hesitated for a moment. “What does he do?”

Rei’s face twisted into a look of disgust, “My father is a politician.” She turned her eyes back to where she could see her father and grandfather arguing through the window. “To make things worse, he’s aligned himself against us.” She returned her gaze to Nemain, “Or at least, the perceived threat to stability and order we represent. And no, before you ask, he does  _ not _ know that I am the Princess and Guardian of Mars. I shudder to think what he would do if he found out about that.”

Nemain’s eyebrow twitched. “You mean he would use you to make himself look better.”

“Yes, that is exactly what he’s like, Nemain.” Rei said.

“Then why don’t you just destroy his career?” Nemain demanded.

“I  _ could _ ,” Rei said thoughtfully. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t contemplated doing such before. “But in the end, it’s really not worth it. He is just a small man in the big picture.” The Guardian of Mars shrugged. “At the moment, Asuna-sama has no plans of rebuilding the Empire, but her mind is going to eventually change… from what little we’ve learned from those little girls that have taken up residence in her apartment.”

Nemain gave her sister a long, silent look but allowed the change of topic. “It’s going to take years for the Planetary Biomes to recover.” She said.

Rei nodded, “Each of us would have to spend several years on our planets to make sure it sticks.”

“Then I suppose I shall look forward to being able to go home and rebuild.” Nemain said quietly.

Rei chuckled. “There are people who would want to planet hop.”

“I bet there are.” Nemain rolled her eyes. “But your word would be law, at least for our home.”

Rei nodded thoughtfully as she set out a full plate for Jiji, Rameses, Kebechet, and Elerin as they walked into the room.

* * *

Ryoutarou smiled as he stepped off the bus at the bottom of the hill. “This is the most beautiful section of the Minato Ward.” He said to himself as he made his way up the stairs.

He thought Kazuto and Mamoru were both lucky. Asuna and Mio were beautiful.

Who would have thought that he’d get just as lucky? Rei was by far the prettiest of Asuna’s Guardians. As it was Christmas Eve, he had a present for his lovely War Goddess.

He just hoped she liked it. He’d gone to Ashley for it, since Ashley had managed to get everyone’s measurements.

He knew Rei hadn’t understood why Tomoyo had wanted them, but Klein was grateful that she’d gone along with it. In his Storage was a box with a new dress for her. He just hoped his War Goddess would like it.

And he would be taking her out shopping. For their wedding. “Let’s see…” Ryoutarou said as he ascended the stairs. “Venue, dress for her, uniform for me, dresses for bride’s maids…” Ryoutarou listed to himself off the top of his head. And there was so much more than that to do.

Still, it was something he was looking forward to.

As he got closer to the top of the stairs, he could hear the faint sound of a melody in two voices. One he recognised right away as belonging to his beautiful Fiancee, the other, then, must belong to Lady Nemain. Because the second voice sounded nothing like Kebechet.

“Good morning.” Ryoutarou called to the pair, first in Japanese and then in Lunarian, since he hadn’t started to learn Graelic yet.

“Good morning Ryoutarou-kun!” Rei called back with a wave.

“Good morning.” Nemain replied in kind also with a wave.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you today, Ryoutarou-kun.” Rei said, holding her broom, “What are you doing here?”

“It’s Christmas Eve.” Ryoutarou huffed. “I was hoping to exchange gifts, and maybe take you shopping later?” He asked hopefully.

Rei blushed brightly. “I, I’d forgotten the date, to tell the truth…”

Ryoutarou gave her a long look, then shook his head as he opened his Mystic Tome. “Anyway…” He pulled a red, gift-wrapped box out and handed it to her.

Rei took the gift and carefully unwrapped it. It was a box with a clear top, showing a red dress with off the shoulder sleeves and a skirt that looked like it would go down to her ankles. In the middle of the chest, there was a large ornate rose.

“Did you get the idea for the rose off of Mamoru?” Rei asked.

“Even a pretty rose is dangerous because of its thorns.” Ryoutarou said with a bit of a goofy smile.

Rei handed Nemain the box and then threw her arms around her fiance. “Thank you, it’s lovely.” She replied. Now, did she have… Oh! That would do.

Nemain blinked in confusion as Rei turned to go inside. “I’ll be right back, Ryoutarou-kun.”

* * *

Rei dug through one of her drawers, “Where is it?” She asked herself. “Ah! Here it is!” Rei smiled as she pulled out a scarf that Jiji had made her not long after she’d become Guardian Mars. It was deep red, with her symbol at the ends. It was old, and she still loved it, but she needed a gift for her fiance, and this would be just perfect.

Carefully, Rei folded the scarf neatly and left her room.

* * *

“So, I take it you’ve been helping Big Sister a lot since you woke from the… Simulation?” Nemain asked slowly since even after a few months on Aincrad, her Lunarian was still rustier than she liked.

“I’m not the one she ran into first,” Ryoutarou said with a fond smile. “That pleasure goes to our Princes and her Consort.”

“I hope to meet them both soon.” Nemain said, “But you are the one that helps Sister the most, right?”

“Yes. That is me.” Ryoutarou agreed cheerfully.

“And we are going to be getting married soon.” Rei said in Graelic as she came up behind Ryoutarou. “I have your gift, Ryoutarou. Close your eyes please.”

Ryoutarou gave her big sister a questioning look before doing so.

Rei smiled as she pulled out a scarf and wrapped the red fabric around his neck, leaving the Symbol of Mars in full view. “There, now everyone will know that you belong to me.”

“Can I open my eyes now?” Ryoutarou asked.

“Yes.” Rei agreed, “You may.”

“Rei?”

“Yes, Nemain, what is it?” Rei asked, turning to her younger sister.

“If you are getting married…” Nemain paused, “Can I help you plan?”

Rei blinked, then gave Nemain what had to be the brightest smile the younger Martian had ever seen. “Of course you can help us plan our wedding Nemain! Had you not asked, I’d have offered!” She threw her arms around her little sister’s shoulders.

“Are you ready, Rei-chan?” Ryoutarou asked.

“Let me tell Jiji and we can go.” Rei replied, “He’s probably tending to the Sacred Fire.”

Ryoutarou nodded. “Rei-chan, have you noticed that we were all speaking Lunarian?”

* * *

**Akiba Shopping Center**

Nemain blinked when they stopped in front of a store with white dresses in the windows. “Sister, what is this place?” She asked.

Rei turned to her. “This store sells wedding dresses, Nemain.”

Nemain blinked, turning to look at the dresses. “They all look like something the Queen or Princess Serenity would wear.” She noted.

“They do.” Rei agreed, “But it’s become a tradition on this planet to wear white on your wedding day, at least it has in the west.”

“That makes sense.” Nemain said as she followed her sister into the dress shop.

* * *

Ryoutarou walked into the tuxedo shop, being very careful not to touch anything. He wasn’t looking to buy anything, just rent, because these suits were all horrendously expensive.

If he didn't touch anything, he wouldn't tear any of the clothes. And if he didn't find anything, he could always go to Ashley.

* * *

**Hikawa Shrine**

Ayano Keiko walked up the stairs to the shrine with a spring in her step. She couldn't wait to see Rameses and little Elerin. She was having fun teaching the little girl Japanese and learning Graelic in return.

"Rameses, Elerin, where are you?" She called.

“Big Sister!” Elerin shouted in Graelic as she dashed out of the shrine. She came to a stop before she could crash into Keiko.

“Where is your big brother, Elerin?” Keiko asked.

"Rameses is coming, Big Sister." Elerin chirped, hugging Keiko tightly.

Keiko laughed as she hugged Elerin back. Looking up, Keiko saw Rameses rounding the corner of the shrine. "Hello, Rameses." She called in Japanese. She had agreed with him and his sister to start using the language more often so that they could increase their proficiency.

"Hi, Keiko-chan." Rameses said in the same language. He enjoyed spending time with his friend. Even with Elerin underfoot. It only helped that Elerin seemed to adore the budding Beast Tamer. "So, what were we going to do today?"

“I was thinking that we can head to Nerima,” Keiko replied. “Not only do my parents want to formally meet you,”  _ And threaten you, _ she thought. “But you never really explored that ward outside of the patrols.”

Rameses looked thoughtful for a moment, “Yeah, that is a good idea.” He agreed, knowing exactly what Keiko  _ hadn’t _ said. “You do realise that Mooks six and eight are likely to follow us, right?”

Keiko huffed as she took one of Elerin’s hands. “As if I would expect any less.” She and Rameses stopped at the bottom of the shrine stairs and waved cheerfully at the Crossing Guard across the street and the unmarked car at the other end of the street before stopping at the bus stop.

* * *

**Nerima Ward**

Once they'd gotten off at the right bus stop, Elerin had demanded in broken Japanese to be carried, so now Keiko was giving the little Syveri girl a piggyback ride, much to Elerin’s absolute delight.

“My parents are going to adore her.” Keiko said quietly to Rameses. “Just don’t be surprised if they call her your little sister.”

Rameses nodded slowly. It was better than Keiko’s parents thinking that Elerin was his daughter. “So, how far is your house from here?”

“It’s not that long a walk.” Keiko replied as they rounded a corner. “I live at the end of this street.” She pointed to the large house on the corner.

Rameses was silent as the trio approached the house. The house was impressive. And he watched as his friend unlocked the gates and held it open for her friend. "After you, Rameses."

"Thank you, Keiko-chan." Rameses said as he entered the yard.

Keiko smiled as she followed him.

* * *

"So, Nemain, what would you like to do now that we are finished shopping?" Rei asked.

"You are a… the word is… Miko, right?" Nemain asked.

"Yes, that's what I am." Rei confirmed. "I take it you would like to learn how to be one?"

Nemain nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much." She said.

Rei chuckled, reading between the lines. This was likely just a ploy that would allow Nemain to spend even more time with her. Not that Rei minded. Since her and Rameses' mad scramble of a rescue mission several months ago, some of Badb's more… pleasant memories had been surfacing.

Including all the mischief Badb and Nemain used to get into.

Rei was blasted by a smile so bright… "Smile any brighter, and they'll be able to see it all the way from Aincrad." She joked.

Nemain pushed Rei playfully. "So, what are we going to be doing first?"

Rei reached into her purse, making a note, again, to ask Heathcliff how she was supposed to get access to the Mystic Tome back. "The first thing you need to do, is start learning Japanese, which is the local language."

“I guess I have to, don’t I?” Nemain asked.

"Yes you do." Rei replied, holding out the tablet for Nemain to take. "You are lucky to have a lot of people who can speak Lunarian, and that there are several of us who can speak Graelic as well."

Nemain pouted. "Ok." She said, taking the Tablet. In truth, anything that allowed her to spend more time with her sister she didn't mind doing. 


	15. Planning Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning the trip to Aincrad is still ongoing.
> 
> And Nemain learns more about Sword Art Online.

**December 26, 2025 - Nerima Ward: Ayano Residence**

Kasumi looked up when she heard the door open then close, “Keiko-chan, is that you?” she called.

“Yes, Mom.” Keiko called back, “And I brought back guests!”

“Oh?” Kasumi asked as she came out of the kitchen. “And who…” She stopped when she saw a young man helping a little girl take her shoes off. Kasumi grinned. “Why Keiko-chan, is this the young man we’ve been hearing about? I had no idea he had such a beautiful little sister!”

Keiko blushed. “Yes, Mama, this is Rameses Soulfire and his little cousin Elerin.” She said, gesturing to the young man, and then the little girl.

The young man bowed. “It’s nice to meet you.” He said slowly, choosing his words carefully. She could hear a strange accent that she could not place in his voice.

The little girl, Elerin hid behind his legs. “Hi,” She said quietly, waving shyly.

Kasumi felt her heart melt at the picture she made. She turned back to her daughter, “I take it they are both from… ‘out of town’?” She knew the truth, but it was always best to be polite.

“You… could say that.” Keiko hedged with a smile. “He and Elerin are the last of their family. And they are staying at the Hikawa Shrine in the Minato Ward.”

“I see. So, where were you going to take them?” Kasumi asked as her husband came up behind her. “There are a lot of things that you can do here after all.”

* * *

**Minato Ward: Hikawa Shrine**

“Sister?”

“What is it Nemain?” Rei asked as she shuffled her Tarot cards, looking away from her hands to her past life’s little sister.

“Who made this Primer?” Nemain asked, “It’s nowhere near as dry as I remember language Primers being.”

Rei smiled. “Heathcliff made them for Rameses, his sister, and the Elven sisters.” She explained. “I think he can speak every language of the Empire, because I saw him give one on Graelic to Silica, Rameses’ friend.” She snickered, “He tricked a lot of people into learning Alvarin in a game he made.”

“Game?” Nemain blinked. “Does this have anything to do with that Simulation you told me about?”

“Oh, right, I  _ haven’t _ told you about Sword Art Online yet…” Rei sighed as she thought about how to tell her sister about that tragedy. “A little over three years ago,” She began, “Akihiko Kayaba, who was once Heathcliff, came out with a device called the  _ NerveGear _ and a game called  _ Sword Art Online _ .”

“That’s the name of the Simulation?” Nemain asked.

“Yes.” Rei agreed. “To cast his net as wide as he could, he called it a game. Using the Beta testing phase to find the person, or people that would be in charge. But then, on opening day… everything went horribly  _ right _ .”

“Don’t you mean wrong?” Nemain asked in confusion.

Rei shook her head. “No, I mean horribly right.” She said. “Zoicite created a trojan that trapped every single person to log in. Good job fixing it, Villain.” Rei shook her head again. “Because of what Zoicide did, Sword Art Online became a Death Game. Every Player only had one life. But… since Sword Art Online was supposed to teach its Players how to use  _ magic _ . Well, that created a Loophole that Heathcliff could use to save as many people as he possibly could.”

Nemain blinked before getting it. “Because Magic not tied to the planets is all about what you believe will happen.” She said, “And what was done was probably a curse of some sort, it would need an escape criteria to work properly.”

“Exactly.” Rei said with a smile. “As long as someone believed that they would actually die if the number representing their health reached zero, they would be logged out, bypassing the Trojan. There would still be damage to their bodies, many of those early on were basically crippled, but it beats dying.” She explained. “From what I was told, by the time the Princess and her Consort had to cut the Simulation short, there were just over six thousand people left in the Simulation.”

“How many people survived then?” Nemain asked.

“According to my friend Ami,” Rei snorted at Nemain’s confusion, “Princess Iris and Endymion… There are eight thousand that have regained the ability to live a normal life. Of those eight thousand, there are… perhaps half of that, that can and do help us Guardians deal with threats.”

“But you are all so powerful, Sister.” Nemain said, “Since you are tied to the Planets…”

“I am, as are the others,” Rei agreed, “But we are still human and we have limits on how long we can keep it up. By that point, we’d been fighting the Dark Kingdom nonstop for eight years. As soon as our Princess took the field, with all the fresh support she provided, we turned the tide of the war. And six months later, we’d won.” Rei gave Nemain a serious glance. “Nemain, if they hadn’t woken up when they did, one of us, maybe even all of us, would have died eventually. Even with the small scale of the battles, they would have worn us down.”

Carefully, Nemain set the tablet to one side and wrapped her arms around her older sister’s reincarnation.

And they stayed like that for a very long while after that.

* * *

**Thirtieth Century - Nemesis**

Esmeraude slowly came back to herself and took a gasping breath. She didn’t hurt anymore and she was thankful for that. She noticed Saphir and Koan sitting on either side of her bed. “Good morning.” She said. “Did something happen while I was Out? How long have I been here?” She asked.

Koan looked to be very relieved when she turned to Esmeraude. “Oh, thank goodness! you were really bad when you arrived. What happened?”

Esmeraude growled. That damned queen ran me through!” She snarled. “I will make her and her damned Consort  _ pay _ . They will rue the day that they let me live.”

“We can and will make them pay, my dear.” Said Saphir. “But you need to calm down so that we can plan their destruction properly.”

Esmeraude took a deep breath, relishing in the fact that it  _ didn’t hurt _ . “You are right of course.” She agreed with a vindictive smile. “If I’m so angry that I can’t think, then I’m of no help to the family.”

Saphir kissed the top of Esmeraude’s head. “In that case, you need to eat and get some more rest. That potion of Father’s takes a lot out of the person using it.”

“Of course, Saphir.” Esmeraude agreed. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

* * *

**Twenty-First Century: Nerima Ward**

“So, what would you like to do now?” Keiko asked Rameses as they sat in her living room.

“Um… I found this… Manga in the shrine?” Rameses asked.

“Let me guess.” Keiko said with an amused smile. “It’s about a martial artist that changes gender depending on the temperature of the water he’s splashed with, right?”

Rameses blinked. “How did you know that?”

Keiko giggled. “Rameses, I live in the Tendo house.” She explained.

“What?” He asked, blinking in confusion.

Keiko nodded. “My house was used as the location when they were filming the live action Ranma movie.” She explained.

* * *

**Shintokyo: Kirigaya/Yuuki Apartments**

“Ok, so we have our ship.” Asuna said quietly as she watched Sachi and Thessalia play a console game on the TV in their living room from where she was in the kitchen.

“I guess that means that there is nothing stopping us from planning our trip to the real Aincrad.” Kazuto said, crossing his arms. “So, how many people are we taking?”

“I’d say the regulars from the Front to start with.” Asuna replied, giving her fiancé a sideways look. “What do you want for dinner?”

Kazuto turned and looked at her for a moment. “Can we have Teriyaki burgers?”

“Sure.” Asuna replied as she made her way to the fridge to make sure that what she needed was in their home. “I might need to send you shopping, Kirito-kun.”

“I don’t mind.” Kazuto replied as he started opening the cupboards.

Asuna laughed. “Then, could you set the table for me, Kirito-kun?”

Kazuto opened a different door and started getting plates down. “Sure, Asuna-hime.”

* * *

After dinner, the four settled down on the couches in the living room with Yui sitting on her mother’s shoulder. “The day went by really quickly, didn’t it?” Asuna asked, petting Yui’s hair with a finger.

“It really did.” Kazuto agreed as he wrapped his arms around Sachi and Thessalia. “But that’s just fine. I’d rather be sitting here than anywhere else.”

Sachi yawned widely, rubbing at her eyes as she tried to stay awake.

Kazuto and Asuna both chuckled. “Should I put you to bed, Sachi?” Kazuto asked gently.

“Not tired!” Sachi replied as she snuggled into her father’s lap, pressing her ear to his chest.

“Alright, you can stay, but Mom and I have work we need to do.” Kazuto said, gently petting his daughter’s hair.

Sachi nodded. “‘K, I’ll be quiet then.” She said, snuggling further into her father’s chest.

Kazuto sighed. “You know that there are a few hundred of us that were on the front.” He said, turning his eyes to his fiancee. “So, we can’t take everyone.”

“I think we should take all the regulars,” Asuna mused as Thessalia fell asleep against her side. 

Kazuto gazed up at the ceiling contemplatively. “That’s what, maybe eighty people at most?” He asked. “And I’m not sure if that’s including our Support network.”

“Then I suppose we need to take a look at the Millennium Falcon, and make sure we know what its max capacity is.”

“Shall we make a family trip out of it?” Kazuto asked with a teasing smirk.

Asuna giggled. “That might be a good idea.” She agreed. “Shall I send Persephone back to Aincrad to try and find us a pilot?”

“Perhaps not yet,” Kazuto shrugged. “Since we aren't sure who is going yet."

Asuna looked up for a moment before nodding in agreement. “Yeah… How about a bet, Kirito-kun?”

“What kind of bet?” Kazuto asked suspiciously.

“About the pilot and copilot of our ship.” Asuna said with a grin. “Five hundred Yen that the pair are named Han and Chewbacca.”

“I’m not an idiot, Asuna-hime.” Kirito replied. “No bet.”

“Aww… ok…” Asuna pouted.

“Just because I know better doesn’t mean that others will.” Kazuto smirked.

Asuna chuckled. “That’s true.” She agreed.

* * *

**Thirtieth Century: Nemesis**

Esmeraude stretched carefully. While she was still feeling sore after another day of taking it easy, she was feeling much better.

“I am discharging you from the infirmary.” Koan told her, “Just remember to take it easy for a while longer.”

“I understand, Koan.” Esmeraude agreed. “No magic still, because that would be just as draining.”

Koan gave her a tender smile. “I know you’ve got things to do, but, perhaps for the moment you should bring one of the others with you. To do the heavy lifting, for the moment.”

Esmeraude nodded thoughtfully. “I don’t think Saphir is busy at the moment…” She mused. “I had better check, just to make sure, before I go making plans involving him.” The woman opened the Messaging Function of the Mystic Tome and selected her brother’s name and sent him a question.

It didn’t take long for her to get an answer.

* * *

Esmeraude smiled in greeting when Saphir arrived at her rooms. "Brother."

"Esmeraude." Saphir said. “Taking it easy?”

“Yes, of course I am.” Esmeraude frowned. “Would you be willing to help me for the next week or so? That won’t cause trouble with the Invasion, will it?”

“No, I can help you, the Invasion is far enough along that it will take care of itself now.” Saphir replied.

“It’s always good to hear when things are going well!” Esmeraude said with a giggle. “I need you to do the heavy lifting, since I’m not supposed to strain myself or use magic for a while longer.” She shrugged. “I do understand why, and I’m not stupid enough to disobey our healers… but not being allowed to use magic is the hardest part of resting, especially since I’m not supposed to be using magic at all.”

“Yes,” Saphir agreed, “That  _ is _ an unfortunate side effect of Father’s potions.”

“Eh, it’s only for two weeks or so. I don’t think you need to stay the entire time.” Esmeraude said, “You do need to be here to see to any reports you get of The Invasion.”

“They can be sent to my Mystic Tome and I can read them while helping you.” Saphir said, putting the last of Esmeraude’s concerns to rest. “Now, what do you need me to do?”

It took the two of them two hours to finish Esmeraude’s packing. And then they were headed back to the Past.

* * *

**Twenty-First Century: Minato Ward**

“So Sister, what are we going to be doing now?” Nemain asked as she followed her reborn older sister out onto the grounds of the shrine.

“We are going to be keeping the courtyard clean, which means that we need to remove the leaves.” Rei said, “Which is why we both have brooms.”

“I suppose menial chores are just something that I need to get used to…” Nemain mumbled as she looked out on the yard. “It looks pretty clean already.”

“That’s because Grandpa and I are always working on it.” Rei said in amusement. “I know that there is probably a spell that would take care of it, but spells like that breed laziness.”

Nemain giggled as they got to work. Trust her sister, reborn or not, to disdain those who avoided hard work. “Some would say that such spells free up time better spent doing something else.”

“For people such as Ami-chan, who would use it so that she could spend more time on research, I suppose.” Rei hummed, “Maybe, but there are a lot of people who would use it as an excuse to not do anything at all.”

Nemain smiled. It was nice to know that her sister was still her sister, even after going through the Rebirth Cycle.

* * *

**Nerima Ward: Furinkan Shopping District**

Keiko paused, looking over her shoulder at Elerin. “Did I just hear your tummy growl, Elerin-chan?” She asked in amusement.

Elerin blushed. “M-maybe, Big Sister?” She asked.

“I am getting kind of hungry.” Rameses admitted.

“Then it’s a good thing that we are where we are.” Keiko smiled. “There are plenty of  _ yattai _ , food carts, on this street. There’s quite the selection to choose from.”

“There is?” Elerin asked, blinking as she looked around.

“Yep!” Keiko said with a smile. “And I know just what we should start with!” She continued, setting off with a new purpose, heading towards the closest Nikuman stand.

“What are these, Big Sister?” Elerin asked.

“Pork buns.” Keiko replied, turning her attention to the stand owner and cook. “Three please, Niku-san.”

The kindly old man gave Keiko a smile. “It’s nice to see you again, Keiko-chan.” He said as he placed three Nikuman in a bag and handed it over, taking Keiko’s Yen.

“We might be back, I’m taking my friend and his little sister around to try all the food.” Keiko replied as she pulled out a bun and handed one to Rameses and another to Elerin over her shoulder.

Elerin took an experimental bite and yelped. “Hot!”

Keiko giggled, “Of course it is, Niku-san just finished cooking them.” Keiko said. “Try blowing on it before biting into it again.”

Elerin obeyed and tried biting into it again, “It’s good!”

Rameses blew on his before tasting it. “It’s really good, Keiko-chan.”

“I thought you’d like it.” Keiko said with a smile as she started munching on the third. After a moment, she started guiding them back down the street after swallowing the last of her bun.

“What else is there?” Elerin asked once she’d finished her Pork Bun. “I’m still hungry.”

“Well, I have something else for you to try then.” Keiko said as she came to a stop in front of a crowded Crepe stall. “I think you’ll like this.”

“It smells good.” Rameses said.

“Let me order for you then.” Keiko said as they got into line.

Rameses smiled. “Sure.”

Keiko studied the menu intently for a few minutes, and then when it was her turn, she made her choices and steered Rameses over to an unoccupied bench where they could sit out of the way of the crowds. “Ok Rameses, Cream and Strawberry.”

Rameses took it, “Thanks.”

“Elerin, Raspberries and cream.” Keiko said, handing the little girl her treat. Then she bit into her own which had oranges and apple slices in it.

“So, what are we going to do next?” Rameses asked when he was half finished with his crepe.

“Well, if you are both still hungry, I was thinking that we could try some Choco Bananas next, and then Ramen.” Keiko said, “A bowl of Ramen is a lot of food though, so we can always try it later if you aren’t hungry after the Choco Bananas.”

“So, games and things too?” Rameses asked.

“If you want, or we could just head back to my house, it all depends on how much Elerin can handle.” Keiko said. “She is only five standard years old after all, right?”

Rameses nodded as he finished his crepe and they sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for Elerin to finish her treat.

“So Elerin, still hungry?” Keiko asked when the little Syveri girl had finished her treat.

Elerin nodded. “Yes.” She agreed.

Keiko smiled. “Then I know where we are going next.” She said as she got up and let Elerin climb back onto her back.

Rameses got up and followed Keiko to the Choco Banana stand where Keiko bought three. Then she led them back to the bench.

“So, what are these?” Rameses asked.

“Chocolate covered bananas.” Keiko replied. “They are a treat, but are also good for you. Besides, I really doubt you want me to feed her cotton candy, which is pure sugar.”

“Yes, that would be very mean of you indeed.” Rameses agreed before trying the banana she handed him.

“Well, hello you three.”

Keiko looked up. “Oh, hey Captain Akira!” She called back. “Come sit with us.”

“So, enjoying your date?” Captain Akira asked as he sat down on Keiko’s other side with his bowl of Ramen.

“Oi!” Keiko growled. “It’s  _ not _ a date Lind!” she defended.

“Sure it’s not.” Akira agreed even if his face said otherwise. “So, enjoying the festival?” He asked Rameses.

“So far.” Rameses agreed. “Elerin, don’t stare, it’s rude.” He told his little cousin.

Elerin was staring at Akira’s bowl of Ramen as she munched on her chocolate covered banana.

Keiko rolled her eyes. “Elerin, are you still hungry?” She asked patiently.

Elerin blushed.

Akira rolled his eyes, “This is mine, but there is a Ramen stand at the end of the street.”

Keiko’s eyes widened. “Are you talking about the Nekohanten?” She asked excitedly.

“That’s the one.” Akira agreed. “I’m still amused that they named it that.”

“Lind-san, you are talking to the girl who lives in the Tendo house.” Keiko pointed out flatly. “Of course I’m going to check that place out! But perhaps later. It all depends on if Elerin here is still hungry after she’s finished with her Choco Banana.”

Akira laughed.

* * *

**Shintokyo: Kirigaya/Yuuki Apartments**

Kazuto scooped Sachi, who was snoozing against his side, up as he got up from the couch. “Let me put Sachi to bed and we can really get started.”

Asuna nodded. “Just put her in the bedroom, we can move her and Thessa back to my apartment later, if it’s not too late.”

Kazuto disappeared into their bedroom for a few minutes before he returned. “So, who are we taking with us?”

Asuna looked thoughtful as she brushed Thessalia’s hair. “Sinon and Shinkawa Kyouji, Merida, Ran and Yuuki as well.”

“For medical reasons for four of them.” Kazuto agreed. “But why Sinon?”

“Because she needs to prove herself.” Asuna replied.

“I see, yeah, that makes sense now.” Kazuto said with a nod, opening his Mystic Tome to take notes. “I think… Agil, Furinkazan…”

“Hm,” Asuna frowned, “Godfree’s Party, Argo, for good reason.”

Kazuto nodded, his fingers flying over the keyboard. “Aki is coming… Kizmel too…” He said as he typed. “Yuuna?”

“Yes, she’s our Lore Master.” Asuna agreed. “What about blacksmiths?”

“Lisbeth and Ducker.” Kazuto said, “To keep Ducker out of trouble.” He paused, looking up at her. “The Braves and Grimlock?”

“Yes.” Asuna agreed. “All of Golden Apple.”

“Anyone else?” Kazuto asked.

“Silica and Pina?” Asuna suggested. “Our cats are also coming.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “I think LLENN should also come.” He turned to her. “When are we going?”

“It’ll have to be in the new year, before school starts.” Asuna replied softly. “And I don’t think we should leave the children here.”

“No, I’m with you, we really can’t leave them here.” Kazuto agreed. Who knew what would happen if they didn’t take their children with them.

* * *

**Nerima Ward**

Keiko hummed quietly as she led Rameses into the Nekohanten. Thankfully, they’d just missed the lunch rush. “Here we are! Their Ramen is really good.”

“Um, Keiko-chan, what is Ramen?” Rameses asked.

“It’s a noodle dish.” Keiko replied, “Noodles in broth with different meats and spices and vegetables.”

“Oh,” Rameses blinked as they were taken to a table.

Keiko grinned “Don’t worry, There will usually be a flavor for someone. Of course, there are those who don’t like soggy noodles.” She shrugged. “You like Frenzy Boar?”

“Yes.” Rameses agreed.

“Then you’ll probably like the Pork Ramen.” Keiko said with a smile. “There’s regular and spicy, I’ll order for you, but I’ll let you decide which you want to try.”

“Thanks.” Rameses smiled. “What’s your favorite flavor?”

“Mm, I’d have to say Salt.” Keiko said. “So, Pork, or spicy pork?”

Rameses blinked. “Pork.”

Keiko nodded. “What about you, Elerin?”

“Can I try Miso?” She asked hesitantly.

Keiko nodded. “We can. And since they are all going to be different flavors, well. If you want you can taste all three.” She said as a waitress appeared to take their orders.

* * *

**Shintokyo: Shigemura Residence**

Yuna watched as her friend paced. “Persephone, is something the matter?”

“I… don’t know yet.” Tomoe Hotaru replied with a sigh. “But we are going to need to find a pilot soon, to fly our ship to Saturn…”

“And the only place they can be found is on Aincrad.” Yuna said in understanding.

“It sure looks that way.” Hotaru said as she sat down next to Yuna. “It’s only a matter of time before Asuna-hime asks me to retrieve one.”

“Are you worried about how we would all react to them?” Yuna asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

“Not… really?” Persephone asked. “I mean, I’m more afraid that I won’t be able to find a pilot. People died during the system failures.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone.” Yuna said reassuringly.

* * *

**Aincrad First Floor: Seran Dael**

“Hey, Duet, how are you both this evening?” Marlena asked as she sat next to an older, taller Cait Sith who had very thick brown and blonde hair.

“Hmm?” The Cait turned to her. “We are doing well this evening, little Undine. How are you this evening, Marlena?”

Marlena laughed. “Fine, All the guardians have been reborn.”

“Really?” the tall, dark haired Andallin with dark brown eyes asked as he leaned forward. “Well then, I suppose those rumors I heard about you spending time with a girl who looks like Princess Persephone are true?”

Marlena blushed. “Yes actually.” She admitted.

He grinned, “Then I suppose it’s only a matter of time before she comes back.”

* * *

**Shintokyo: Shigamura Residence**

Hotaru sat up when she got the notification and pressed the button.

Reading through the memo, Hotaru got up. “I need to go, Yuna-chan.”

“Asuna-sama gave you the go ahead then?” Yuna asked.

“Yes.” Hotaru said, pulling out her pen. “Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!” She called. And in a flash of light, Persephone, Guardian Saturn was standing there. “I’ll be back soon.”

“See you later, Persephone.” Yuna said with a slight wave.

Persephone was gone a moment later.

* * *

**Aincrad First Floor: Seran Dael**

Persephone reappeared a moment later in Seran Dael on the Teleport Gate. It was nearly time to make their way here. Asuna was finally requesting that she see about pilots.

The only problem was that Persephone had no idea where to go to find a pilot. And then there was the fact that there weren’t going to be just  _ Homo sapiens _ pilots to choose from. “Perhaps I should go looking for a place full of scum and villainy?” She asked herself with a bit of a giggle. That wasn’t likely to be needed. Bar hopping would probably work better. However, she still didn’t know exactly where to start. She wasn’t sure where the bars were located anymore. “No use thinking about it, It’s time to get to work.”

Persephone stepped off of the Teleport Gate and started to leisurely walk into the heart of Seran Dael.

* * *

Marlena stopped laughing at one of the Cait Sith’s jokes when she saw Persephone looking a little lost. “I’ll be right back.” She said as she got up from her seat.

“Don’t take too long.” The Cait called after the young Undine.

“Princess Persephone?” Marlina asked.

“Ah, hello Marlena, how are you?” Persephone asked.

“I’m doing well,” Marlina replied as she took Princess Persephone’s hand and pulled her towards the table she’d just vacated. “Come sit with me and meet some old friends!”

Princess Persephone chuckled. “Alright.” The older girl agreed, following Marlina to the table.

“Well well, look who the Sabercat dragged in.” The Cait said with a smile. “You look a bit different, Princess Persephone. But I recognise you.”

“Care to reintroduce yourself?” Princess Persephone asked. “It’s only polite after all.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t recognise your old friend Han Duet.” Han said with a smile. “The walking carpet here is Bacca, my wife now.”

Princess Persephone choked on her own breath.

“What’s so funny?” Marlina asked in concern when Princess Persephone didn’t calm down.

Persephone took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. “I’m sorry.” She said to Bacca with tears of mirth in her eyes. “In my new native language your name sounds like the word for idiot.”

That sent Han and Bacca into gales of uproaring laughter. 


End file.
